¿Dónde andabás tú?
by Natasha Grandchester
Summary: Después de años de casado, Albert descubré que el amor que pensó sentir por su esposa no era ese que realmente lo llenaba y lo hacia feliz, en la enigmática y hermosa India, conoce a alguien que despertará nuevos sentimientos en él, provocandole emociones intensas, mostrandole lo que es realmente el amor, todo esto lo llevará a tomar una decisión por el bien de muchos...
1. Chapter 1

**¿Dónde andabas tú?**

**Capítulo 1**

**Inoportuna maravilla, que aterrizaste en mi vida…**

**Cuando menos lo quería…**

La inmensa urbe que cada día crecía más, escondiendo entre los altos rascacielos, todo aquello que un día fue sencillo y cotidiano, de aquella ciudad que un día fue su hogar de niño quedaba muy poco; esta ahora se mostraba ante él imponente, asfixiante, agobiante; sus ojos… ojos azules que se paseaban por cada rincón de esta y que buscaban algo que no encontraría allí, que sabía no encontraría allí, era consciente donde se encontraba… al otro lado del mundo, muy lejos de sus manos, de sus ojos, de su pecho… y todo era su culpa, él lo había abandonado, lo dejo como se deja aquello que no importa, ni siquiera tuvo el valor para aferrarse a ella… tuvo miedo y se dejó derrotar, había perdido tantas cosas en su vida, pero nunca antes se había sentido tan vacío como en este momento. Cerró los ojos pesadamente, dejando libre un suspiro que más parecía un lamento proveniente del centro de su pecho, en ese momento un suave golpe en la puerta lo saco de sus cavilaciones, giro medio cuerpo enfocando su mirada en la doble hoja de madera.

- Adelante – Ordeno, agradeciendo a su voz por sonar normal.

- William la junta directiva ya está informada de la reunión de mañana, los representantes de las demás sucursales y los agentes del Ministerio de Hacienda también están convocados a esta, Nancy me acaba de entregar estos papeles que debes firmar, pues lo necesitan para estar tarde, solo resta atender algunos detalles más de orden logístico que también están siendo atendidos y… - El moreno se detuvo al ver que el rubio se encontraba ausente, lo miro unos segundos y se animó a hablar de nuevo – Albert… ¿Estas bien hijo? – Pregunto buscando los ojos del chico.

- Si… si George, disculpa estaba un poco distraído… ¿Me decías? – Inquirió colocando toda su atención en él pues se había perdido en las primeras palabras.

- Nada… no te preocupes por nada, era sobre la junta de mañana pero no es nada de importancia, todo está listo, solo debes firmar estos papeles… ¿En verdad está todo bien? No sé pero te noto algo distante, desde que llegaste de ese último viaje has estado ausente y hasta podría decir que algo te preocupa – Menciono mirándolo a los ojos.

- No es nada amigo… es solo que… - Estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero se arrepintió, nadie debía saber lo que había ocurrido durante ese último viaje – Ya sebes como soy… me acostumbro a la libertad y después me cuesta retomar mi papel como cabeza de familia – Contesto con una sonrisa que no llegaba hasta sus ojos azules.

- Comprendo, sé que todo esto es muy complicado para ti aun, pero créeme lo estás haciendo muy bien y en cuanto empieces a delegar responsabilidades a los demás y tengas mayor control de todo podrás dirigir la empresa a distancia y eso te dará la oportunidad de viajar de nuevo y disfrutar de tu libertad, no con tanta frecuencia como antes, pero será un comienzo… hasta puedes llevarte a Candy contigo, estoy seguro que a ella le encantaría acompañarte – Dijo con una sonrisa para hacerle creer al chico que su explicación lo había complacido.

- Seguramente, sabes que en estos momentos lo primordial para ella es concluir con sus estudios de medicina, ha invertido mucho tiempo en estos y además le falta tan poco… ¿Quién lo diría no? Candy convirtiéndose en una de las primeras mujeres doctoras del país, la verdad es que me siento muy orgulloso de ella – Esbozo con media sonrisa y poso su mirada de nuevo en el ventanal.

- No es para menos, tu esposa además de ser una mujer hermosa, es muy inteligente y gentil, muestra de ello es que después de todo este tiempo no ha cambiado su esencia, no se ha dejado corromper por la alta sociedad norteamericana – Expuso el moreno con una sonrisa – Bueno no te quito más tiempo, te dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio para que los revises, aunque todo está en orden, continuare verificando que todo esté listo para mañana – Agrego mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y estaba por salir cuando Albert hablo de nuevo.

- Gracias George… en un momento te los hago llegar… y todo esta… - Se detuvo al ver el interés en la mirada de su amigo – Todo está bien, como debe estarlo – Indico con media sonrisa.

El administrador asintió en silencio y salió del lugar dejando al joven sumido en sus pensamientos de nuevo, mientras en su cabeza se iba tejiendo una idea de porque esa actitud del magnate; que evidentemente intentaba ocultar algo y ese algo tenía que ver con su último viaje a la India, pues justo a su regreso de este había comenzado a mostrar ese comportamiento tan extraño, se distraía en medio de cualquier conversación, se la pasaba viendo a través de ventanal, suspiraba sin motivo aparente, hasta podía jurar que en ocasiones el joven lloraba en la soledad de su oficina. En un principio pensó que tal vez tenía problemas con Candy, pero descarto la idea pronto pues la chica se mostraba con él igual que siempre; cariñosa, alegre, atenta… así que llego a la conclusión que el problema no era ella sino él, un cambio se había dado en Albert y cada vez se le estaba haciendo más difícil ocultarlo – Pensaba al tiempo que se desplazaba por los corredores elegantemente decorados del edificio Andley.

Mientras en la presidencia de emporio bancario más importante del país, el jefe de familia, hombre de negocios y aventurero William Albert Andley, dejaba volar su mente a un lugar muy lejano de donde se encontraba actualmente, completamente distinto, mágico, lleno de vida, color y libertad… sobre todo libertad, pero en medio de todo también había algo prohibido y era precisamente eso lo que lo torturaba y lo elevaba, ya no sabía qué hacer para librarse de todo eso que lo agobiaba, no podía ya seguir luchando contra esto y terminaba dejando que su pecho se llenase de emociones y sentimientos que cada vez le costaba más controlar.

- Naysha… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en este momento? ¿Dónde andabas cuando podía darte todo mi amor con total libertad? Cuando podía darte el cielo con su azul, cuando podía entregarme a ti sin dañar a terceros… ¿Dónde andabas Naysha? – Se preguntaba cerrando los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas lo desbordasen, pero ya era muy tarde, dos de ellas rodaban por sus mejillas y los recuerdos lo golpeaban de nuevo sin piedad, como lo habían hecho desde que abandono ese lugar hacía ya dos meses, dejo libre un suspiro y su mente se remontó a ese día que le cambio la vida.

Después de haber viajado desde América hasta Londres y de allí por diferentes ciudades de la India, al fin había llegado a Jaipur, la capital del estado de Rajastán, donde se encontraba ubicado el Museo Albert Hall, que había fundado su padre en 1887 con la intensión de hacer menos impactante el choque entre las dos culturas que convivían en la ciudad: la hindú y la británica, después de varios conflictos internos, Inglaterra había instaurado su dominio en este lugar, como lo había hecho en la mayoría de los estados de la India, provocando el descontento general y un sentimiento de opresión que hacía muy difícil la convivencia entre propios y foráneos, así fue que a su padre se le ocurrió la idea de crear un espacio donde ambos pueblos pudieran expresar su cultura de manera libre y dar pie a conocer un poco más la una de la otra. Después de su muerte este lugar había sido prácticamente abandonado por la familia y solo se mantenía gracias a la iniciativa de los habitantes de Jaipur, quienes se habían encargado de preservar este canal entre británicos e hindúes. En cuanto Albert se enteró de su existencia vio en este la oportunidad para escapar de la agobiante vida de negocios que llevaba en Chicago desde hacía más de cinco años, en el mismo momento que acepto sus responsabilidades como jefe del clan Andley se había condenado a permanecer encerrado entre paredes, a vivir de reunión en reunión, eventos sociales de distintos tipos, ya fuesen cenas benéficas, bodas, presentaciones sociales, cumpleaños, aniversarios y un sinfín de compromisos más; dejando en el pasado todo aquello que en verdad deseaba, la libertad de poder viajar por el mundo, conocer nuevas culturas, aprender otros idiomas, disfrutar de las hermosas vistas que el mundo podía ofrecerle y no solo aquella que apreciaba desde el gran ventanal en la presidencia del consorcio Andley.

Su mirada se paseaba por las calles de la viva y colorida ciudad rosa, como la llamaban debido a que la mayoría de sus edificios se encontraban pintados de un brillante tono salmón, resaltado entre todos El palacio de los vientos, una magnifica estructura de cinco pisos que se asemeja a la cola de un pavo real, animal de gran valor simbólico en la India, pero sin duda lo que llama la atención de este era la gran cantidad de ventanas y celosías, cientos de estas, que decoran su fachada, él se encontraba fascinado ante el espectáculo que apreciaban sus ojos, ya había visitado este país con anterioridad, pero solo las ciudades de Bombay y Nueva Delhi, no había tenido la oportunidad de internarse un poco más, hasta entonces. A poca distancia de El palacio de los vientos se encontraba El palacio de la ciudad o Palacio del Maharajá, donde estaba ubicado el museo de su padre, el edificio se podía apreciar desde cualquier ángulo de la ciudad por ser el más importante de la misma, la residencia del Maharajá. El auto donde se trasladaba se detuvo frente a un modesto edificio de dos plantas a unos cuantos metros de este, ese sería el lugar donde se hospedaría por el tiempo que permaneciese en la ciudad, que para su desilusión no sería más de un mes, pues ese fue el plazo que logro obtener dejando los negocios a cargo de Archie y George.

- Cuanto me hubiese gustado tenerte aquí Candy… seguramente te habrías emocionado tanto como yo admirando este maravilloso lugar – Susurro mientras descendía del vehículo, para después seguir al anciano que lo había traído hasta aquí y le indicaba lo acompañase por medio de un ademan pues no hablaba muy bien el inglés. – Buenos días – Saludo al joven tras el mostrador.

- Buenos días señor ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – Pregunto este con una amable sonrisa.

- Soy William Albert Andley y tengo una reservación a mi nombre… la hizo el profesor Braham – Explico mirando al chico a los ojos.

- Por supuesto caballero… es usted el hijo de lord Albert Edward Andley, sígame por favor – Pidió guiándolo por un largo pasillo que daba a un patio interno, con una hermosa fuente en medio, alrededor de esta varias bancas de piedra y en cada columna una planta colgante que llenaba de un exquisito aroma el lugar – El profesor me pidió que le dijera que descansara el día de hoy, pues el viaje es agotador y él pasaría por usted el día de mañana muy temprano para ir hasta el museo – Indico mientras abría una puerta de madera de doble hoja y lo invitaba a seguir.

- La verdad si estoy un poco cansado, aunque me hubiese gustado visitarlo hoy, deseo aprovechar cada instante en la ciudad – Menciono detallando el lugar y mostrando su agrado con este.

- En ese caso puedo enviar a alguien para informarle al profesor de sus deseos ¿Le parece bien que sea en horas de la tarde? – Pregunto en tono amable.

- Seria perfecto, muchas gracias – Contesto el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Estamos para servirle ¿Desea algo más? – Inquirió de nuevo el joven.

- No, todo está bien gracias… - Respondió el rubio admirando la vista desde su habitación.

- Entonces me retiro para que pueda descansar, con su permiso – Menciono el moreno.

Albert asintió en silencio viendo al hombre abandonar el lugar, se encamino hasta el baño, para llenar la tina mientras acomodaba su equipaje, la verdad era que estaba bastante cansado, sacó un pijama de su maleta y algunos artículos de uso personal. Minutos después regresaba dispuesto a dormir un par de horas cuando al pasar por la ventana su vista se topó con un grupo de mujeres reunidas en el patio de una de las casas vecinas, todas vestidas con hermosos saris en colores brillantes, aunque no podía escuchar con claridad desde la distancia donde se encontraba era evidente que ellas bailaban, la mayoría de ellas se encontraban formando un circulo mientras reían y aplaudían a las danzantes en medio de este, su mirada capto a una de ellas que movía su cuerpo con maravillosa sutileza y armonía, sus caderas se balanceaban en un hipnotizante vaivén, seduciendo tal como hacia la peligrosa cobra, también giraba sus manos y sus hombros creando un movimiento que hacia bailar su cabello largo casi hasta la cintura, lo llevaba suelto, se encontraba descalza y al parecer era las más experta en esta danza pues todas la aplaudían con efusividad. Sin darse cuenta él sonreía lleno de calidez ante el cuadro que apreciaban sus ojos, dejo libre un suspiro sintiéndose maravillosamente feliz por ser libre nuevamente… al menos por unos días, pero haría que cada uno de estos valieran la pena.

- ¡Albert bienvenido a Jaipur! – Lo saludo el profesor con los brazos abiertos, horas después al verlo aparecer en la recepción del hotel.

- Profesor Braham, que gusto verlo de nuevo – Menciono el rubio recibiendo el abrazo del hombre que no tendría más de cincuenta años, mas su alma podía decirse que tenía siglos, era la persona con más experiencia en cultura hindú que hubiese conocido.

- Digo lo mismo… ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – Pregunto mientras se encaminaban por las calles para llegar hasta el Palacio donde se encontraba el museo.

- Bastante entretenido profesor, casi había olvidado la vibrante energía que envuelve a la India… la verdad es que extrañe mucho todo esto, fíjese que no había estado nunca antes en Jaipur y estoy impresionado de la belleza de su arquitectura, ciertamente parece una ciudad sacada del libro de Las mil y una noche – Acoto con una sonrisa.

- Yo diría que más bien parece sacado de un cuento de hadas de esos que ustedes tienes, con todos estos edificios rosa… las mujeres de Jaipur son las más felices de toda la India – Expuso con una gran sonrisa mientras entraban al museo.

Entre este y otro comentario llegaron hasta el Palacio del Maharajá, el profesor presento al rubio ante él mandatario para pedirle su autorización para que el americano pudiese al museo durante el tiempo que se llevaran las obras. Después de compartir un delicioso té de hierbas con el hombre se encaminaron hasta el museo, Albert se maravilló ante la gran cantidad de objetos y obras dentro de este, sobre todo con el vestuario de un antiguo Maharajá que debía haber medido más de dos metros y ser bastante corpulento pues más parecía el traje de un gigante.

- Profesor Braham disculpe la demora… - Se escuchó la voz de una mujer entrando al lugar.

Albert se volvió en un acto reflejo para ver quién era y sus ojos se toparon con unos hermosos y brillantes ojos de un enigmáticos tono hazel que lo miraron con curiosidad, la joven era de tez blanca, un tanto bronceada por el sol, cabello castaño oscuro, espeso y largo, su figura se encontraba vestida por un bello sari turquesa y naranja, con exquisitos bordados, llevaba sus manos llenas de pulseras como se acostumbraba, parecía una princesa envuelta en ese halo de luz que entraba por los vitrales de colores que cubrían el techo del salón, como si fuese más una visión fantástica que una mujer real, sus miradas se quedaron fijas por varios segundos hasta que ella la desvió bajando la cabeza y se giró para ver al moreno en otro extremo del lugar.

- Naysha no te preocupes hija… ven te presento al hijo de lord Andley – Dijo el profesor encaminándose hasta donde se encontraba el rubio. – Albert ella es mi ayudante y quien mantiene el orden en este lugar Naysha Mahal – La presento el hombre.

- Encantado, William Albert Andley – Le extendió la mano con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Un placer señor Andley… es un honor conocer al hijo de lord Andley – Expuso tímidamente.

- El honor debe ser para mi padre señorita… - Decía el rubio cuando el profesor lo interrumpió.

- Señora… Naysha está casada con Rabat Mahal, un buen amigo – Informó el profesor – Albert ha venido para financiar las reparaciones que desde hace mucho necesita el museo, me pareció extraño que no vinieses antes, con lo aventurero que eres, claro que ahora como hombre de familia que eres ya no puedes andar por tu cuenta como antes… por cierto ¿Cómo está tu esposa? Esperaba que vinieras con ella y conocer por fin a la mujer que logro hacerte sentar cabeza y formar un hogar ¿Ya eres padre, Albert? – Inquirió de modo casual haciéndoles un ademan a los jóvenes para ir hasta otro salón.

- Candy debió quedarse en Chicago profesor, ella está estudiando medicina y no podía ausentarse por tantos días, tenía que presentar unas pruebas, ya está pronta a graduarse… aún no tenemos hijos, decidimos espera a que Candy terminara sus estudios y que yo me afianzara más en la presidencia del consorcio, según mi administrador una vez suceda esto podré dirigir la empresa sin tener que estar todos los días esclavizado en la misma y así poder dedicarle más tiempo a nuestros hijos y le aseguro que los llevare a conocer el mundo como lo hice yo en mis años de juventud, así tenga que renunciar a ser la cabeza de familia de los Andley, no puedo permitir que ellos se pierdan de todas las cosas maravillosas que hay más allá de las calles de Chicago. – Expreso con confianza y una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

- Los jóvenes de hoy en día piensan que tienen toda la vida por delante para tener hijos – Menciono el hombre riendo – Lo mismo le pasa a Naysha… recuerdo que tuve a mi primer hijo cuando apenas tenía dieciocho años y mi esposa dieciséis, en ese entonces las señoritas se casaban en cuanto cumplían los quince años y un varón no podía pasar de los dieciocho sin haber encontrado una esposa y por supuesto se debía ser padre antes de los veinte años – Explico mirándolo a ambos y después señalo unos detalles en el tejado.

- En ese entonces las cosas eran muy apresuradas profesor – Señalo el rubio con una sonrisa – Uno debe esperar a encontrar a la persona adecuada para formar un hogar, una familia… dudo que con diecisiete años se esté seguro de lo que se quiere en la vida – Agrego anotando en una libreta.

- El hombre jamás está seguro de lo que realmente quiere en la vida la mayoría de las veces, así tenga cien años Albert… somos inconformistas por naturaleza y nuestro estado perfecto solo dura unos años cuando mucho, para algunos solo días – Dijo guiñándole el ojo a los chicos.

- Profesor más le vale que su estado perfecto siga manteniéndose o de lo contrario Doña Indira lo enviara a dormir al patio con los animales – Pronuncio la chica quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento mientras mostraba esa hermosa sonrisa que apenas podía apreciarse.

- Por eso digo que hay estados perfectos que duran años – Señalo en tono divertido.

Esto provocó que los jóvenes rompieran en una sonora carcajada que lleno el lugar de alegría, el rubio enfoco su mirada sin poder evitarlo en la chica y su corazón dio una voltereta para después golpear con fuerza dentro de su pecho, ella era sencillamente hermosa, su piel con ese hermoso tono bronceado por el intenso sol de la India, su cabello castaño oscuro, brillante y abundante, sus largas pestañas que resaltaban las preciosas gemas que eran sus ojos, su nariz recta y propia de los habitantes de este país, sus labios… tenía unos labios hermosos, llenos y delicados. Él sintió como una ola de calor recorrió todo su cuerpo y aparto rápidamente la mirada de la chica, recriminándose por mirar a una mujer de esa manera, no podía ni debía hacerlo él era un hombre casado, amaba profundamente a su esposa, Candy era todo lo que había deseado en esta vida y además esa chica también estaba casada, seguramente era feliz y amaba a su esposo tanto como él amaba a Candy, era una falta de respecto siquiera osar mirarla de esa manera.

- ¿Albert? – Lo llamó el profesor al verlo distraído.

- Si… si profesor disculpe, estaba pensando en otra cosa… ¿Me decía? – Inquirió concentrándose de nuevo en la conversación e intentando obviar el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón cuando su mirada se encontró con la de la chica.

El hombre le dedico una sonrisa y prosiguió con los detalles que debían ser arreglados, además de enseñarle algunas piezas de gran valor que el mismo Albert Edward había entrado al museo en un donativo, entre ellas encontró el escudo de la familia Andley grabado en una hermosa pieza de plata y oro que se hallaba incrustada en una pieza de madera pulida. Después de eso el profesor lo invito a cenar en su casa junto a su esposa y siete de sus doce hijo, pues los cinco mayores ya estaban casados, durante ese tiempo Albert olvido el episodio del museo, pero al llegar a la soledad de su habitación sus pensamientos fueron invadidos por la imagen de Naysha Mahal, al tiempo que su corazón volvía a ser presa de ese latido descontrolado que lo angustiaba, cerraba los ojos para intentar aparta de su cabeza aquellos color hazel pero todo parecía imposible, era casi medianoche y él no dejaba de pensar.

- Naysha… hermoso nombre para una hermosa mujer – Dijo en un susurro y se recrimino de nuevo. Optó entonces por buscar papel y lápiz para escribirle una carta a Candy, necesitaba sentirse cerca de su esposa, de su amor.

Al día siguiente cuando sus ojos se abrieron ya el sol entraba con fuerza, atravesando las delicadas cortinas de lino que se movían con la suave brisa de la mañana, ellas cubrían el amplio ventanal que había dejado abierto la noche anterior pues había sido una bastante calurosa. Se levantó muy despacio mirando a su alrededor para ubicarse y se topó con el sobre donde había colocado la carta que escribiera para Candy, ese mismo día iría hasta el correo para enviarla; se encamino hasta el baño y dos horas después se encontraba caminando por las calles de Jaipur, decidió desayunar fuera del hotel para conocer un poco más la ciudad, paso al correo y envió la carta para luego dirigirse hasta el museo y comenzar los trabajos.

- Buenos días profesor – Saludo el rubio entrando a lugar con la mirada puesta en la libreta.

- Buenos días señor Andley… el profesor no está, tuvo que salir a una reunión pero me pidió que le ayudara en todo lo que necesitase – Informo la chica mirándolo a los ojos con una linda sonrisa.

- En… entiendo, bueno… en verdad no sé por dónde empezar, aquí tengo la lista de todo lo que debemos hacer, pero para ello necesito contratar obreros, comprar material… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- Yo podría… disculpe no debí detenerlo, continúe por favor – Se excusó bajando la cabeza.

- No… no, está bien… no se preocupe, dice que puede ayudarme ¿No es así? – Inquirió buscando sus ojos, sintiéndose aliviado al ver que su corazón no latía desbocado como la noche anterior.

- Si… mi tío es maestro de obras, él cuenta con el personal adecuado para comenzar los trabajos, además le dirán que debe comprar y donde – Contesto sintiéndose más confiada.

- Eso sería perfecto ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a su tío? – Preguntó mirándola.

- Yo podría llevarlo… no está lejos de aquí, bueno es como a media hora, pero usted no está acostumbrado a las distancias de la India así que lo mejor será tomar un carruaje, venga conmigo por favor – Pidió encaminándose al exterior.

El rubio asintió en silencio siguiéndola, la verdad le hubiese dado igual caminar pues era lo que deseaba, pero no dijo nada para hacer esto lo más rápido posible y aligerar las cosas, el perfume de azahares que ella usaba llego hasta él cuando tomaron el carruaje y un temblor le recorrió la espalda al momento de tomar su mano para ayudarla a subir a este, intento distraerse observando a través de la ventanilla, pero allí se encontraba de nuevo esa molesta sensación dentro del pecho y aunado a eso ahora sus manos también sudaban, se decía que debía ser por el día que era realmente caluroso, pero bien sabía que solo intentaba engañarse, aunque era absurdo sentirse de esta manera, como un adolescente, un chiquillo. Al fin llegaron hasta donde el tío de la joven, durante el viaje apenas si intercambiaron palabras y solo fueron relacionados con el trabajo que se haría al museo, nadie hablo de sus vidas, ella no pregunto ni por curiosidad de donde venía o si le gustaba la ciudad, tal vez porque no se acostumbraba a que una mujer hablase con un desconocido con tal libertad o sencillamente no estaba interesada en ello.

Albert le pidió al chofer que los esperase mientras hablaban con el dueño de la constructora, en realidad fue la chica quien hablo con el hombre y quince minutos después ya habían cerrado el trato, los trabajos de remodelación empezarían al día siguiente, ellos se encargarían de todo y el rubio solo debía pagar por el trabajo. Aunque Albert era un chico sencillo su alta cuna se podía apreciar en su porte y su forma de desenvolverse, por lo cual el hombre le dejo en claro que no tendría que preocuparse por levantar un ladrillo, que se dedicara a pasear por la ciudad y ellos le entregarían el museo en quince días como si fuese nuevo; el rubio le agradeció y regreso hasta junto a Naysha al carruaje que los llevaría al centro de Jaipur, ya era casi mediodía por lo que ella sugirió que almorzasen en un excelente lugar cerca del museo, era un mercado donde vendía de todo, desde oro hasta hermosas artesanías, el bullicio del lugar les obligaba a hablar más de cerca, por lo que el rubio tuvo que bajar en varios ocasiones para quedar a la altura de la chica, percibiendo de esta manera con mayor intensidad el delicioso perfume de ella; llegaron a algo que parecía ser una especie de plaza, donde se podían ver a varios grupos de personas sentados en esterillas de piernas cruzadas disfrutando de exquisitos platos servidos sobre hojas y que degustaban con los dedos, Albert recordó esa tradición y dejo libre un suspiro pues a él le resultaba bastante difícil comer de esa manera.

- ¿Le gustaría comer algo en especial? – Preguntó la chica frente a la mesa de los platillos.

- La verdad… no recuerdo como se pronuncian algunos platos o los ingredientes que llevan, no los como desde hace más de diez años… lo que usted decida está bien – Contesto de manera casual.

- En ese caso… almorzaremos chana masala, seguramente lo probo en Londres, es uno de los favoritos de los británicos – Esbozo con una sonrisa.

- En realidad recuerdo haberlo probado en Nueva Delhi cuando la visite por primera vez hace mucho tiempo – Acoto recibiendo el plato que la anciana le ofrecía y encaminándose con la chica a un espacio vacío dentro de la plazoleta.

- Habla de sus viajes como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo… ¿Qué edad tiene? – Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

- Treinta y un años, pero comencé a viajar cuando apenas tuve la mayoría de edad, de eso hace más de doce años y deje de hacerlo hace cinco cuando me hice cargo de los negocios de la familia, era algo que hacia todo el tiempo y a lo cual me había acostumbrado… así que ahora… - Se detuvo tomando asiento frente a ella.

- Ahora siente como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo de ello… como si hubiera sido parte de otra vida, donde era feliz y libre – Expuso sin siquiera analizarlo mucho, solo llegando a esa conclusión por la nostalgia que veía en el hombre cuando hablo ayer de su deseo que sus hijos conocieran el mundo – Debe ser maravilloso viajar por todo el mundo, conocer personas con otras culturas… ¿Cómo es Nueva Delhi? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos al ver que él se había quedado en silencio.

- ¿No la conoce? – Inquirió desconcertado pues estado en la India debería conocerla, por su ropa y sus joyas no era una mujer que no contara con los recursos económicos para hacerlo.

- No… nunca he salido de Jaipur, mis padres murieron cuando yo apenas era una niña y me quede a cargo de unos tíos, ellos tenían muchos hijos por lo que hacer un viaje hasta otra ciudad salía muy costoso y deseaba hacerlo en mi viaje de bodas, pero los padres de Rabat nos enviaron a las afueras de la ciudad, en la cordillera de Aravalli, deseaban que visitáramos el Monasterio de Dilwara, para que nuestro matrimonio fuera próspero y tuviera siempre abundancia en todos los aspectos… pero hasta ahora solo uno ha fallado… - Dijo sin pensarlo y cambio de tema rápidamente – Mi prima Sararí me conto que Nueva Delhi es una ciudad bellísima, que podía pasar toda una semana recorriéndola y no terminaría de conocerla nunca, hay muchos mercados y palacios – Menciono con alegría.

- Si, es un lugar bastante concurrido y colorido, su gente es igual de amable que aquí en Jaipur, su gastronomía también es exquisita, tiene monumentos bellísimos… debería buscar la oportunidad de visitarlo junto a su esposo, antes que nazcan los niños – Indico el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Si… debería – Dijo ella en casi un susurro bajando la mirada a su plato y comenzó a comer.

Albert noto que algo de lo que había dicho la había incomodado por lo que prefirió callar y disfrutar de la comida, el silencio fue interrumpió cuando ella con una sonrisa observo como él intentaba comer con sus dedos y hablo explicándole cómo hacerlo, indicándole como debía colocar los dedos y después llevarlos hasta su boca sin dejar caer la comida y manchar su ropa. El rubio la veía hacer con tanta facilidad que se animó a hacerlo, pero definitivamente a él no se le daba tan fácil como a ella, la chica dejo ver otra hermosa sonrisa y le dio unos trucos para llevar a cabo la tarea mostrándole muy despacio; los ojos de Albert siguieron el movimiento de ella y sin poder evitarlo se quedaron prendados de los labios de la joven y allí estaba otra vez su corazón latiendo a toda prisa y sus manos temblaron, aparto la mirada de ella colocándola en su plato y los nervios esta vez hicieron que el movimiento fuera mucho más torpe, ella dejo libre una carcajada y él no pudo más que acompañarla, sintiendo que algo extraño se comenzaba a despertar dentro de su pecho y lo hacía sentirse… vivo… realmente vivo.

Después de dos semanas él y Naysha se habían vuelto grandes amigos, salían a pasear por el mercado ya fuese en compañía del profesor o solos, todo el mundo conocía a la chica y sabían que no existía razón alguna para que su amistad con el americano diese paso a habladurías, desde que se casara con Rabat para ella no había existido otro hombre que no fuese su esposo, sus amigas más cercanas le hacían bromas diciendo que en lugar de votos sagrados ella había entregado sus ojos a Rabat, eso a pesar que este era poco lo que la atendía por estar viajando de un lugar a otro del estado por su trabajo, incluso algunas le decían que él era un desconsiderado por no llevarla consigo, apenas tenían un año de casados y era precisamente en ese tiempo donde se suponía que los esposos deberían hacer que el amor creciera sobre bases sólidas, como la convivencia y la atención. Albert se enteraba de estas cosas cuando acompañaba a la chica a almuerzos con sus familiares, el rubio se había ganado la confianza de muchos por ser amigo del profesor Braham, los hombres lo invitaban a salir a los lugares de moda y las mujeres lo llenaban de comidas y postres.

Los sentimientos en él habían crecido durante esos días, no entendía porque se ponía nervioso al estar cerca de ella y esperaba que las horas pasaran rápido para verla, le gustaba escucharla hablar de su infancia, de las tradiciones que seguían en diferentes ocasiones del año, de sus sueños de conocer otros lugares del mundo, le pedía a él que le hablara de todos aquellos que conocía, de los detalles que más le habían gustado y los motivos por los cuales regresaría a cada uno y él lo hacía lleno de emoción, su pecho se hinchaba de felicidad al ver como su mirada se iluminaba con cada descripción que él hacia; también le conto acerca de Candy y sin proponérselo el hablar de ella le revelo muchas cosas que hasta entonces él se había negado a reconocer, vio que el amor que sentía por la rubia era más de amigos que de esposos, que ambos se habían comprometido pensado que el amor que compartían era suficiente para llevar una vida de pareja y ciertamente lo era, entre ellos había confianza, comunicación, cariño, amor… hasta pasión pues se mentiría si decía que no disfrutaba de hacerle el amor a Candy, solo que… que siempre quedaba con la sensación que hacía falta algo, era como si cada uno guardase algo dentro de sí, que se suponía debían entregar… pero que por alguna extraña razón no lo hacían y tampoco hablaban de ello o exigían recibirlo, solo se conformaban con lo que tenía, sin preguntar nada más.

_**Continuará… **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**La vida es como es… no me dejo tenerte.**

Un suave toque a la puerta lo sacó de sus recuerdos, de nuevo las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, se llevó una mano hasta este para limpiarlas, respiro profundamente y entró al baño para observar su imagen, se echó agua fría para aligerar esa apariencia de congoja que tenía, escuchó un segundo toque y de inmediato su mirada captó los papeles que se hallaban sobre el escritorio, seguramente era George que venía por ellos, respirando profundamente mientras se acercaba al escritorio miro de nuevo a la puerta.

- Adelante – Ordenó y su voz mostro cierta vibración, respiro de nuevo y tomó asiento, mientras abría las carpetas.

- Albert… disculpa que te moleste, estaba por aquí cerca y quise pasar a visitarte ¿Estas muy ocupado? – Inquirió Candy entrando al lugar con una hermosa sonrisa.

- No… no Candy pasa por favor, toma asiento – Contestó colocándose de pie y acercándose a ella para saludarla con un abrazo y un suave beso en los labios.

- Te ves cansado… ¿Seguro no estás muy ocupado? – Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos que se notaban enrojecidos - Como si hubiese estado llorando… otra vez – Pensó ella.

- No te preocupes pequeña… es solo que tuve una alergia, estaba en el baño lavándome la cara cuando llamaste a la puerta – Respondió esquivando la mirada de Candy.

- No traigo nada para la alergia conmigo… solo espero que no empeores, sabes venía feliz a contarte que aprobé todas las materias, fui una de las alumnas eximidas… me gustaría que mi profesora de la escuela de enfermeras lo supiera ahora, es que siempre decía que era la peor de las alumnas… bueno tenía razón en parte odiaba estudiar, sobre todo en el San Pablo… un montón de libros que a la larga no todos son útiles para desenvolverse en la vida – Mencionó encaminándose al gran ventanal.

- Me alegra mucho por ti… y tienes razón, muchas veces los libros no te preparan para ciertas cosas en la vida, solo las experiencias terminan sirviendo… por cierto ¿Viste la invitación que nos llegó esta mañana? – Preguntó de manera casual pero pudo ver que los hombros de ella se tensaban y no se volvió para mirarlo.

- ¿Invitación? ¿Cuál invitación Albert? – Contestó con una pregunta sin volverse.

- La invitación que nos envió el alcalde… supuse que la habías visto cómo te deje esta mañana en la casa, pensé que tal vez Arthur te la había entregado con el resto de la correspondencia – Respondió acercándose a ella.

- Ah… bueno él me entrego varias cosas, pero ya se me había hecho tarde y salí apurada de la casa, seguramente cuando llegue la reviso… ¿Y qué tiene de especial esa invitación del alcalde? – Pregunto para disimular sus nervios, ciertamente ella había visto la tarjeta pero no deseaba darle importancia, no más de la que debía tener… aunque no había dejado de pensar en esta toda la mañana mientras asistía a clases.

- La compañía Stamford hará una presentación benéfica para recaudar fondos y que entregaran a los orfanatos y los hospitales, sabes que aún quedan vestigios de las víctimas de la guerra… tantos hombres incapacitados y niños huérfanos que no tienen como subsistir, el alcalde nos invitó esperando seguramente que colaboremos con esta causa como ya lo hemos hecho con tantas otras, los demás miembros de la familia también recibieron sus invitaciones… - Ella lo interrumpió.

- Pues no sabía nada… y ¿Para qué fecha es? Sabes que no puedo atender esos compromisos en estos momentos, debo aprovechar todo mi tiempo libre para prepararme, para la defensa del trabajo de grado… aunque los profesores confían en que todo saldrá bien no debo descuidarme, quiero demostrarles a la cuerda de machistas que comparten el aula conmigo que puedo estar a su mismo nivel – Indicó con decisión, pero sus pupilas bailaban ciertamente estaba nerviosa.

- Candy solo será una noche… y es el próximo fin de semana, no creo que tengas pendientes para esa fecha, tu defensa es para finales de mes – Mencionó el rubio buscando la mirada de ella.

- Bueno… en ese caso creo que no hay problema, iremos a la fiesta – Dijo encaminándose para salir, mientras pensaba que ya encontraría la forma para escapar de ese compromiso, pero la voz de Albert la detuvo.

- Pondrán en escena "El Conde de Montecristo" – Esbozó manteniéndose atento a la reacción de Candy, como era de esperarse la tensión en ella aumento y no dijo nada – Es evidente las razones por las cuales la escogieron, siendo la obra más aclamada del último año, aunado a la fama y las excelentes críticas que ha ganado su protagonista… que a decir verdad se la merece pues no creo que exista alguien que represente a Edmundo Dantés mejor que él – Agregó en tono casual.

- Pienso igual que tú… bueno ahora me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y el tiempo es oro, nos vemos en la casa, no trabajes mucho – Dijo encaminándose hasta él para darle un beso, pero no pudo mirarlo a los ojos así que lo deposito en su mejilla – Te quiero Albert – Susurró y después de eso se alejó dejando solo en la oficina.

Él se quedó mirándola sin decir nada, sabía que era un miserable por exponer a Candy a afrontar sus sentimientos de esta manera, él menos que nadie tenía el derecho de hacerlo ya que no se atrevía a hacerle frente a los suyos, y sin embargo quería que Candy de una vez por todas aceptase que seguía amando a Terry, pero él no se animaba a decirle que se había enamorado de otra mujer, que hasta hace minutos antes que ella entrara estaba precisamente pensando en Naysha y que además había roto una de las promesas más importantes que le hiciese en el altar, mirándola a los ojos con sus manos entre las suyas y frente a Dios.

La rubia salió del lugar hecha un manojo de nervios, le dedicó una sonrisa a Nancy a modo de despedida, la misma que se congeló a medida que avanzaba por el largo corredor mientras intentaba mantener las lágrimas que la estaban ahogando dentro de sí, respiro profundamente para no dejarlas libre hasta llegar al ascensor y dio gracias a Dios por que este se encontraba vacío, ya aquí dejó correr solo dos lagrimas que se limpió con rapidez, no podía turbarse de esta manera por el simple hecho que dentro de menos de una semana vería a Terry de nuevo, era completamente absurdo que después de cinco años ella un siguiese sintiendo este… este… sentimiento que no sabía cómo definir por él, no era amor, de eso estaba segura, pues si aún hubiese seguido enamorada de Terry no se habría casado con Albert, ahora tenía un hogar y una estabilidad junto a el hombre que siempre había estado junto a ella, a su compañero, su cómplice, su amigo… su esposo, Albert era su esposo y ella debía honrarlo como tal, así que pensar en Terry estaba mal, no debía hacerlo, era algo completamente errado; no podía prohibirle a Albert que fuera a esa presentación, sabía que él deseaba hacerlo pues aun considera a Terry su amigo, en realidad el castaño era amigo de los dos y no existía motivo alguno para que su presencia resultase incomoda, así que ella también debía reunir el valor, poner las cosas en claro en su cabeza y su corazón y acompañar a su esposo ese día – Pensaba cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

Cinco días después la gran compañía Stamford arribaba a la ciudad de Chicago, como era de esperarse la presa se encontraba presente en el lugar a la espera de poder obtener algunas palabras de las principales estrellas de la misma, pero sobre todo del actor del momento Terruce Grandchester, quien como todos sabían era poco receptivo con los medios pero aun así ellos seguían insistiendo para tener lo que sabían vendería muchos ejemplares. El joven viajaba en un compartimiento de primera clase, aparte de los demás actores, se había ganado varios privilegios al ser reconocido como el mejor de su generación con tan solo veinticinco años, después de su regreso de Londres, donde estudio en la Royal Shakespeare Company, su prestigio había aumentado y ahora como actor y productor de El Conde de Montecristo, su fama había crecido como la espuma; uno a uno los actores de la compañía bajaban del tren y eran abordados por los periodistas y los fanáticos en los andenes, luego fue el turno de los productores y directores y por ultimo como todos esperaban salía Grandchester, vestido de manera informal pero con ese toque de elegancia que lo caracterizaba, pantalón de mezclilla en color azul, suéter gris claro con cuello en V y chaqueta de cuero negra, llevaba lentes oscuros y su cabello recogido en una coleta poco elaborada, un bolso de mano donde siempre guardaba sus guiones y los objetos más preciados en caso que alguna maleta se extraviara, aunque siempre viajaba con poco equipaje, a menos que se tratase de una gira pero en ocasiones como esta donde solo darían una presentación, su equipaje era realmente reducido, desde que había regresado de Europa su modo de vestir también había cambiado un poco, solo vestía con trajes de sastre si el evento lo ameritaba, de lo contrario buscaba estar lo más cómodo posible, esto era algo que sus fanáticas agradecían, pues los ahora de moda jean, resaltaban aún más los atributos del actor; en cuanto puso un pie en los andenes sus nombre comenzó a ser vociferado por muchos de los presentes allí, entre hombre y mujeres que intentaban captar su atención.

- ¡Terry! ¡Terry! ¡Señor Grandchester! ¡Terruce! ¡Señor Terruce! – Exclamaba de diferentes formas.

El joven se volvió para mirarlos y los saludó con la mano, las mujeres gritaron con euforia, pero para los periodistas esto no era muy alentador, de nuevo se marcharía sin ofrecer declaraciones. Terry se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos, de nuevo esta ciudad, de nuevo se encontraba en Chicago, a la misma que le había huido por tanto tiempo, se había mantenido alejado de ella por obvias razones y por una promesa realizada hacia mucho. Pero ahora el destino lo acercaba de nuevo y esta vez no pudo eludir el compromiso, siempre que la compañía salía de gira él los acompañaba por cada estado del país, excepto Chicago, cuando las presentaciones en esta ciudad se aproximaba le solicitaba a Robert los días de descanso que le correspondían, el hombre tenía más o menos conocimiento de las razones que llevaban a Terruce a evitar esta ciudad así que por ello lo dejaba marcharse sin llegar a esta; pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, el evento requería de su presencia y más publicitado por su ausencia del escenario del teatro municipal de Chicago por casi siete años, todo el mundo estaba ansioso por verlo actuar en el aclamado rol de Dantés.

- Terry… dale unas palabras, llevan años esperándote – Mencionó Robert en voz baja, sacándolo de sus pensamientos cuando el chico llego hasta él.

El castaño asintió en silencio mientras le entregaba el bolso de mano a su director quien le extendía la mano para llevarlo, aun se encontraba como en medio de un sueño y no era por haber dormido durante el viaje, al contrario apenas si había descansado un par de horas, se acercó hasta los reporteros quienes al verlo aproximar, intentaron organizarse para estar lo más cerca posible, mientras el personal de seguridad de la estación intentaba controlar a la fanáticas.

- Buenos días señores – Saludo el actor con media sonrisa sin quitarse los lentes.

- Buenos días señor Grandchester, bienvenido a Chicago ya se le extrañaba en la ciudad… ¿Qué siente al estar de nuevo en esta después de casi siete años de ausencia? – Preguntó uno de los reporteros mientras anotaba en una libreta.

- Gracias por la bienvenida… que puedo decirle, hay mucha expectativa por la obra, por la puesta en escena de los actores, todos excelentes profesionales, yo me siento complacido de presentarme de nuevo en el Teatro Municipal, después de tanto tiempo… solo espero no defraudarlos – Contestó con ese humor sarcástico que siempre usaba.

- Seguramente no lo hará… la obra ha sido un éxito rotundo y gran parte de eso es debido a su desempeño sobre el escenario… existe algo que tiene intrigado a todo Chicago y es saber cuál fue el motivo que lo mantuvo por tantos años alejado de nuestro escenario – Inquirió otro de los presentes, intentando que la pregunta no sonara mal al actor.

- No se había dado la oportunidad de regresar, cuando la gira se extendía por todo el país y llegaba el momento de Chicago me encontraba realmente agotado, no creo que ninguno de los habitantes de esta ciudad que me apoyo desde los inicios de mi carrera se merezca que me suba a un escenario si no es para entregarle una representación impecable, eso fue lo que me llevo a estar ausente por tantos años… pero hoy estoy aquí y prometo recompensarlos por ello… ahora me retiro, muchas gracias por venir… - Decía para marcharse cuando otro caballero lo detuvo.

- Señor Grandchester… disculpe una última pregunta, esta fue una petición de las damas aquí presentes quienes nos solicitaron se la hiciéramos… ella desean saber ¿Cuándo dejara la soltería y si ya tiene candidata para hacerlo? – Inquirió el hombre provocando la risa de los presentes.

- Déjeme contestarles a ellas… señoritas gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado y en respuesta a su pregunta: Lo hare cuando encuentre a la mujer indicada… - Respondió haciendo que todas las mujeres allí presentes gritaran de la emoción, él dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa que provocó una ola de suspiros - Creo que eso responde a ambas preguntas, ahora con su permiso me retiro, mis compañeros me esperan y todos estamos agotados por el viaje, gracias por todo – Agregó asintiendo con la cabeza a los caballeros y les dio la espalda.

- Cinco minutos con ellos y ya los pusiste a todos a tus pies… tienes el mismo poder para cautivar que tiene tu madre Terry – Mencionó Richard cuando subieron al auto que los esperaba.

El castaño asintió en silencio dejando ver media sonrisa y su mirada se perdía en las calles de la ciudad, sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente, al tiempo que los recuerdos llegaban hasta su cabeza mezclándose y haciéndole sentir tantas de emociones que no lograba definirlas todas. Cuando llegaron al hotel cada uno se dirigió a las habitaciones asignadas, Terry entró a la suya dejando caer su bolso de mano sobre la cama y encaminándose hasta la ventana que le brindaba una gran vista de la ciudad y el hermoso lago Michigan. De inmediato sus pensamientos fueron invadidos por aquellos recuerdos que había guardado bajo llave pero que ahora inminentemente comenzaban a escaparse y atormentarlo.

Después de aquella oscura temporada entre las calles y los bares más bajos de Chicago por donde deambulo completamente perdido, de donde no hubiese salido sin la ayuda de Albert se encontraba en Nueva York nuevamente, dispuesto a retomar su vida, lo primero fue recuperar su trabajo dentro de la compañía Stamford y después hablar con Susana, si algo le había quedado claro era que no cometería el mismo error de su padre, no se condenaría a una vida infeliz y vacía por cumplir con el deber, era un hombre maduro y responsable, pero no por ello se sacrificaría casándose con la ex actriz para terminar arruinándole la vida más de lo que ya había hecho por el accidente, así que con determinación le hizo saber a la rubia que estaría con ella todo el tiempo que fuese necesario, que se quedaría a su lado para ayudarla con su recuperación y se haría cargo de todos los gastos que el tratamiento pudiera acarrear pero que no se casarían, que no podía condenarse ni condenarla a ella a un matrimonio sin amor, él no la amaba y ella lo sabía; así que esta decisión no debía tomarla por sorpresa. En un principio todo fue muy complicado, Susana seguía aferrara a su obsesión por demostrarle que el amor que ella tenía era suficientes para ambos, intentó de muchos modos hacerle ver que era la mujer adecuada para compartir su vida… pero todos sus empeños fueron en vano, Terry no cambiaba su postura y para empeorar las cosas, la rubia había descubierto que planeaba buscar a Candy y retomar su relación, eso la hizo desesperarse aún más y optó por hacer más presión para que él se decidiera a comprometerse.

Sin embargo Terry no estaba dispuesto a desistir de sus objetivos y hablando una última vez con Susana sobre sus deseos, se dispuso a prepararlo todo para viajar hasta Chicago y buscar a Candy, le haría entender que lo mejor para los dos era seguir juntos, que no podían dejar que un amor como el que ellos compartían fuese borrado por el tiempo y la distancia, pues si eso no había hecho mella en el sentimiento que compartían antes, no lo haría en un futuro. Dos días antes del viaje fue a ver a Susana para despedirse de ella y ratificarle de nuevo sus deseos de conservar la amistad que hasta el momento mantenían, pero todos sus planes se vinieron abajo como un castillo de naipes cuando la rubia le entregó un periódico indicándole que antes lo revisara, en el mismo una nota reseñaba la noticia sobre el compromiso del magnate de la banca William Albert Andley con la señorita Candice White… en el mismo se podía ver una foto de los dos, felices, con sus manos entrelazadas y sus miradas brillantes. Él sintió como si el mundo se hundiera bajo sus pies, salió de allí sin siquiera volverse a mirar a Susana y aunque se vio tentando a ir a ahogar sus penas en algún bar de la ciudad, no lo hizo… no podía dejarse derrumbar de nuevo, llegó hasta su departamento y lloró durante toda la noche, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho porque ahora sabía que ya no quedaban esperanzas, no podía hacer nada… él le había pedido a ella que fuese feliz y ella lo era, sabía que lo seria toda la vida.

Cuando las luces de sol entraron a la pequeña sala de su departamento, llenando de luz el lugar y bañándolo, él ya no lloraba, había tomado una decisión… se marcharía, ya no había nada que lo atase a este lugar, ya no le importaba nada. Visitó primero a su madre y después fue al teatro para hablar con Robert y aunque no quería hablar de ello debido a la insistencia del hombre para que le diese una explicación tuvo que contarle parte de la historia omitiendo los nombres de los involucrados, Robert había vivido una experiencia parecida cuando Richard Grandchester le había arrebatado toda posibilidad de ganarse el amor de Eleonor, claro está que, eso no se lo contó el director pero él terminó enterándose con los años. Así que suponía que por eso el hombre lo comprendió y lo apoyó en su idea de alejarse, por ultimo visitó a Susana haciéndola participe de su decisión y aunque esta lloró y suplicó que no la abandonase él ya había decidido y nada lo haría desistir, prometió seguir ayudándola pero no hubo manera de que la rubia lo hiciera quedarse a su lado. Al día siguiente salía de su departamento con la misma maleta con la cual había llegado a América, en aquella oportunidad llena de ilusiones y esperanzas… ahora… ahora no había nada más dentro de ella que sus deseos de olvidar; se detuvo en el correo para enviar dos cartas que había escrito la noche anterior, eran pocas líneas pero cada una habían salido desde su corazón y su alma. Después de eso continuo con su camino, en el puerto lo esperaba su madre quien lo sorprendió al verla rodeada de varias maletas, ella había decidido ir con él y aunque Terry trató de convencerla de lo contrario la mujer era tan obstinada como su hijo y además le hizo saber que se había prometido a si misma que ya nada la separaría de él, así que no la haría desistir de acompañarlo, fue de esa manera como el joven regresó al país que lo había visto crecer.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando los flamantes esposos Andley entraron al vestíbulo del teatro municipal de Chicago, en cada rincón se podía apreciar la importancia y lo distinguido del evento, las damas llevaban sus mejores vestidos, perlas, diamantes y demás piedras preciosas formaban parte de las joyas que usaban esa noche. Mientras los hombres lucían sus mejores galas, las personas más influyentes del estado de Illinois se daba cita en este lugar, según ellos para recaudar fondos para obras benéficas, pero eso a la final resultaba lo de menos importancia, lo realmente importante era figurar entre la lista de invitados del alcalde de la ciudad. Albert saludó a varios conocidos con quien compartía algunos minutos, hasta qué, por sugerencia de los encargados de la organización del evento, todos los presentes comenzaron a ubicarse en sus puestos, Candy se hallaba a su lado y aunque aparentemente lucía calmada y alegre, un ligero temblor la recorría a momentos mientras se desplazaban por los pasillos que llevaban a los palcos principales los cuales siempre ocupaban, tomaron asiento y el rubio le dedico una hermosa sonrisa tomándole la mano para acariciarla suavemente mientras la miraba a los ojos intentando aligerar la tensión que podía apreciar en ella, la rubia mostró el mismo gesto mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su esposo, él se llevó la mano de ella hasta los labios para depositarle un beso. Ambos respiraron profundamente para cuando las luces se apagaron anunciando de esta manera que la obra daría inicio, notas musicales llenas de carácter y potencia inundaron el lugar y los primeros actores salían a escena, cuando llegó el turno de Terry una ola se suspiros se extendió por todo el lugar y los murmullos entre las féminas no se hicieron esperar. Pero Candy solo fue consiente de él… de ese chico que ya no era a aquel que ella recordaba, aquel que había visto de los palcos superiores de este lugar y que en ese entonces se encontraban vacíos, pero hoy estaba colmados de personas, según los diarios por petición del mismo Terry, al alegar que le parecía injusto que este espacio se desaprovechase, cuando podía generar más ingresos para la causa que los reunía allí y además de eso permitirle a las personas que no podían pagar un boleto tan costoso como los demás palcos, disfrutar de un momento de distracción… ese gesto sorprendió a muchos, pero no a ella, pues sabía perfectamente que Terry tras esa fachada era un hombre generoso y amable. Cuando su voz se dejó escuchar retumbando en cada rincón del teatro ella sintió también como su corazón emprendía una carrera desbocada, luchó para que Albert no notase su turbación, para pensar… pensar en lo que fuese con tal de no sentir, no quería sentir… no podía sentir.

Albert fingía estar observando cómo se llevaba la obra, pero toda su atención estaba puesta en las reacciones de Candy y lo que vio no era distinto a lo que esperaba, podía sentir el agarre de sus manos sudar y podía jurar que ella no lo había notado por estar luchando por no dejarse llevar, también el apenas perceptible temblor que a momentos la estremecía, así como el calor que se había adueñado de su piel o el brillo en sus ojos… ese hermoso brillo que resaltaba el verde, esa imagen de Candy y esas sensaciones que la rubia experimentaba él las conocía muy bien pues las había vivido no hacía mucho, tener que controlar los sentimientos para no herir a alguien más o no perjudicar a la persona que se ama o simplemente para intentar engañarse a sí mismo y decir, no pasa nada, todo está bien… esto que siento no es lo que creo, es otra cosa… no puede ser, yo no puedo estar… - Se decía y de nuevo sus pensamientos fueron invadidos por la imagen de Naysha y sin poder evitarlos se perdió entre esos recuerdos que eran alegres y dolorosos a la vez.

Hacia dos días que la chica no se aparecía por el museo y él estaba realmente desesperado, pensó en varios ocasiones ir hasta su casa, pero le parecía un atrevimiento hacerlo pues un hombre no debía visitar a una mujer casada en su morada mientras el marido no estaba en esta, así que no le quedó más que conformarse con esperar a que ella regresara al museo, horas después el profesor le dijo que iría a casa de Naysha y lo invitó a acompañarlo, no tuvo que pedírselo dos veces para que Albert aceptara. Cuando llegaron a esta fueron recibidos por la chica quien al verlos le regalo una hermosa sonrisa y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Albert su mirada se iluminó haciendo que el corazón del rubio comenzara una carrera desbocada dentro de su pecho, él también dejó ver una gran sonrisa que llegó a su mirada; pero esta se congeló, cuando ella abrió la puerta invitándolos a pasar y vio sentando en un gran sofá a un hombre.

- Rabat que alegría verte en casa… ya comenzaba a creer que te habías olvidado de tu esposa – Mencionó el profesor acercándose hasta el hombre.

- Braham… siempre tan exagerado – Dijo este recibiendo el abrazo – Sabes que no olvidaría a Naysha nunca, pues hasta en mis sueños estaba… - Agregó acercándose a su esposa para darle un beso en la mejilla y acariciarle la cintura.

Albert sintió en ese momento como si le hubiesen dando un puñetazo en la cara, sabía que ella estaba casada, que era feliz en su matrimonio… pero prefería hacer todo eso a un lado mientras disfrutaba de su compañía, un sentimientos egoísta y de posesión se había instalado en él y por alguna razón no deseaba que nadie más disfrutase de la compañía de la chica. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa a su esposo pero no se acercaba siquiera a la que acababa de entregarle a él y eso lo desconcertó un poco, luego lo miro de nuevo a los ojos.

- Rabat… él es el hijo de lord Andley… - Mencionaba la chica cuando el marido la detuvo.

- Encanto señor, Rabat Mahal, he escuchado que llegó hace dos semanas a Jaipur – Indicó mirándolo a los ojos mientras le extendía la mano.

- Un placer señor Mahal, Albert Andley… ciertamente, vine para hacerle unas reparaciones al museo de mi padre – Contestó en un tono cortes pero distante.

- Es bueno que haya recordado que existía… de no ser por los habitantes de la ciudad y la dedicación del profesor hace años que habría desaparecido, después de la muerte de lord Andley el mismo fue abandonado por su familia – Comentó sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

- Tiene toda la razón y sería absurdo contradecirlo, yo no estaba al tanto de su existencia hasta que me puse en contacto con el profesor, después que mi administrador me hablase de este lugar, de haberlo sabido antes tenga por seguro que habría actuado para preservarlo… estoy realmente agradecido por la ayuda recibida, la colaboración del profesor y su esposa han sido fundamentales… le prometo que de ahora en adelante estaré al pendiente del mismo no dejaré la carga sobre las espaldas de los habitantes de Jaipur – Expuso el rubio mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bueno es una noticia alentadora… por favor tomen asiento y así comparten el té de la tarde con nosotros… Naysha ve a preparar más para nuestros invitados por favor – Ordenó a su mujer.

La chica asintió en silencio saliendo del lugar mientras el hombre les indicaba los asientos con un ademan, el profesor y Rabat comenzaron una conversación amena de la cual Albert participaba poco, no solamente porque era escaso lo que sabía del tema, sino porque sus pensamientos estaban junto a Naysha que por alguna extraña razón no se mostraba tan alegre como generalmente hacía, por el contrario él podía jurar que algo la preocupaba. Esa noche mientras estaba en la habitación del hotel no logró conciliar el sueño, sentía que un calor se apoderaba de su pecho cada vez que recordaba como Rabat tocaba a Naysha, como la miraba… él sabía que el hombre estaba en todo su derecho, pero habían ocasiones en las cuales también la trataba como si fuese una sirvienta, en lugar de pedir las cosas de buena manera las ordenaba, hablaba de ella como si fuese una posesión más, como hablar de un mueble, de algún tapiz o de la casa… incluso cuando le dedicaba muestras de cariño se podía percibir esa imposición.

Dos días después cuando ella regresó al museo se nota aún más taciturna, sus ojos lucían como si hubiese llorado por largas horas y el brillo en su mirada se había esfumado, Albert solo la observaba en silencio mientras ella acomodaba unos tapices que habían guardado para que no se dañaran mientras hacían las reparaciones del techo, con mucho cuidado se acercó hasta ella y sin poder evitarlo llevó una mano hasta la espalda de la chica para acariciarla con suavidad.

- ¿Por qué estas triste? – Preguntó buscando su mirada.

- Yo… no es nada Albert, es solo que estoy cansada – Esbozó alejándose del tacto del rubio.

- Naysha, existe una diferencia muy grande entre estar cansada y estar triste y tú estás triste… tus ojos no pueden mentir… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo.

- Esta bien… si estoy triste, pero es porque ya estoy cansada de seguir en esta situación, de intentar e intentar y que no sirva de nada, siempre terminó por darme cuenta que todo es inútil y no sé por qué… le he pedido a Dios tantas veces, tantas… que me de lo que le pido, que haga un milagro, al menos una vez… pero todo es inútil, él parece no escucharme y ya no puedo más… - Confesó dejando correr las lágrimas – Lo único que deseo en estos momentos es salir corriendo de aquí, ser otra persona, vivir muy lejos… donde no tenga que llevar a cuesta la vergüenza de no ser una mujer como todas las demás… de no poder darle a mi esposo lo que él desea… ya no puedo más – Expresó dejando correr el llanto libremente.

- No entiendo Naysha… ¿Por qué dices todo eso? ¿Qué es lo que no puedes darle a tu esposo? – Preguntó Albert desconcertado mirándola a los ojos.

- Un hijo… yo no puedo darle un hijo a Rabat… lo he intentado desde que nos casamos pero todo ha fallado, he tomado cientos de remedios, he visitados muchos santuarios, rezado a todas las entidades religiosas que conozco pero no ha servido de nada, yo estoy seca… y él ya no me ama, se cansó de mí… ayer cuando me llené de valor para decirle que una vez más había fallado, se molestó muchísimo conmigo, me dijo que ya lo dejará así, que no se podía hacer nada… que lo mejor era que me resignara, pero yo le roge que me dejara seguir intentándolo, que me diera un poco más de tiempo, así que llegamos a un acuerdo, me daría hasta que cumpliésemos los dos años de casados, si no lograba quedar embarazada en ese tiempo no podría hacer nada más por mí y tendría que devolverme a la familia de mi tío… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a lograr en solo cinco meses si hasta ahora todo ha fallado? Necesitaría de un milagro y me he cansado de pedir uno, hasta estuve tentada a decirle que para que esperar los cinco meses… que me llevará de una vez a mi casa y me dejará abandonada allá… ¡Que ya nada importaba! ¡Nada! – Exclamó presa del dolor y la desesperación, mientras lloraba amargamente llevándose las manos a la cara para cubrirla.

Albert fue alcanzado por ese sentimiento que envolvía a la chica, su corazón se encogió de dolor por verla de esa manera, tan frágil, tan resentida con la vida, tan desesperada y lastimada, se acercó hasta ella rodeándola con sus brazos con mucho cuidado para que ella no malinterpretase su gesto, buscando de esta manera reconfortarla, hacerla sentir segura. Ella rodeó la cintura del rubio con sus brazos y hundió la cabeza en el pecho de este ahogándose con los sollozos que la hacían temblar como una hoja.

- Ya no puedo más Albert… no puedo… puse todas mis esperanzas en darle un hijo a Rabat para lograr que él se quedase a mi lado por más tiempo, quería tener un hogar como cualquier otro, incluso llegue a pensar que cuando tuviese a un hijo nuestro en mis brazos ese amor del que hablaban mis amigas, ese maravilloso, especial y perfecto que yo aún no sentía, llegaría… con un hijo de los dos llegaría, sería el lazo que nos uniría por completo, pero sin eso ya nada es posible, sin un bebé de los dos ¿Cómo puede existir amor? ¿Cómo puede él quedarse a mi lado? ¿Cómo puedo pedirle yo que lo haga, que se sacrifique por mi culpa? No puedo hacerlo… él no me ama tanto como para hacerlo y yo jamás lo aceptaría, negarle el derecho a tener una familia simplemente porque yo no puedo hacerlo… no es justo ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? ¿Por qué? – Preguntaba en medio de un llanto amargo.

- Naysha no llores… no llores así por favor, intenta calmarte, mírame – Dijo tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos – Yo sé que es una situación muy difícil para ti… pero no debes dejarte derrotar, que no puedas tener hijos no quiere decir que seas una mujer incompleta, tú eres maravillosa, eres hermosa… irradias luz y paz, tienes muchas personas que te quieren y estoy seguro que Rabat no dudara en quedarse a su lado… tal vez lo que dijo fue causado por el calor del momento, pero estoy seguro que en cuanto recapacite y se dé cuenta de lo que hizo se arrepentirá y te pedirá perdón… entre los dos encontraran la manera de solucionar esto… además si el problema no tiene solución todavía les queda la opción de adoptar… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió, alejándose de él.

- Albert… ¿Acaso no lo ves? Quien tiene el problema soy yo… no es justo que él tenga que pagar por esto, aun si me amase incondicionalmente yo no podía pedirle que renunciara a tener una familia propia, que sea sangre de su sangre… - Ahora fue el turno de él para hablar.

- ¿Por qué dices que no te ama? – Preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

- Porque es la verdad… lo sé, lo puedo sentir, así como sé que yo no lo amo a él… porque con él no siento lo que… - Se interrumpió esquivando la mirada del rubio – Por favor no me hagas caso… todo esto no tiene sentido, ayer tome la determinación de que si en cinco meses yo no he conseguido el milagro de quedar embarazada de Rabat… regresaré a mi casa sin que él se vea en la penosa situación de tener que llevarme, ya encontraré a que dedicarme después… me iré de Jaipur para no tener que lidiar con la lastima de todas las personas que me conocen – Dijo con seguridad mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Albert fue sacado de sus recuerdos cuando escuchó un sollozo a su lado, se volvió para mirar a Candy la rubia tenía el labio inferior mordido luchando para no llorar abiertamente, sin embargo un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas; sus ojos se enfocaron de inmediato en la escena que se representaba en las tablas y pudo comprender porque el estado de la rubia, en ese momento el personaje de Edmundo Dantés estaba siendo azotado por los guardias del castillo donde se encontraba prisionero, evidentemente la puesta en escena era bastante real.

- No llores pequeña… nada es real, solo que Terry es un excelente actor – Acotó el rubio pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

- Soy una tonta… es que no pude evitarlo… la obra me tiene atrapada – Dijo de manera entrecortada intentando calmarse – Terry nunca me ha gustado verte sufrir, incluso si es actuado, verte así me llena de dolor… - Pensaba viendo como sacaban el cuerpo del joven arrastrado del lugar para lanzarlo a un espacio oscuro y frio como el cuatro de castigo del San Pablo.

- Ese es buen signo pues él prometió recompensar al público de Chicago por su ausencia, además no eres la única que lloras… mira a la tía abuela – Susurró para que la chica desviase la mirada al palco contiguo al de ellos donde se encontraba la matrona con Elisa Leagan y el esposo de esta.

- Es un alivio entonces – Mencionó con una sonrisa – Pero Elisa no llora… creo que por su cara hasta está disfrutando de los latigazos que recibió Terry – Agregó observando a la pelirroja.

- No se podía esperar menos de ella, sabes que odia todo aquello que no pudo tener, por la sencilla razón que ya era tuyo – Dijo de manera casual y sintió como Candy se tensaba.

Ella se quedó desconcertada al escuchar a Albert decir esas cosas ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco o deseaba probarla? ¿Qué pretendía con ese tipo de comentarios? La verdad era que desde que hacía un mes actuaba diferente, como si se hubiese enterado de algo… solo que no podía imaginar qué, si desde hacía cinco años ella no hablaba con Terry… en realidad desde aquella noche cuando se despidieron en Nueva York y después la carta que él le enviará… ¡La carta! ¿Sería que Albert encontró la carta? No era posible, ella la había guardado muy bien… debió dejarla en el Hogar de Pony junto a la que le enviase Susana… no, no, debió haberlas quemado – Pensaba mientras sus ojos se perdían en la imagen del castaño junto a Robert Hathaway quien interpretaba al abate Faria. No puedo evitar emocionarse cuando al fin dieron con el tesoro que buscaron incansablemente y después de ese acto se dio el intermedio, todos los presentes abandonaron la sala para ir a refrescarse un rato, estirar las piernas e intercambiar opiniones acerca de la obra, como era de esperarse todos los comentarios eran favorables y resaltaban la actuación de Terry y Hathaway. Candy se sentía igual de emocionada como cuando escuchaba los elogios que hacían del castaño en el estreno de Romeo y Julieta, hasta que aquellas mujeres hablaron del accidente de Susana todo había sido perfecto… pensar que ese día su vida estaba destinada a cambiar de alguna forma u otra, ya fuese para quedarse al lado de Terry como él le confesó en aquella carta había planeado o separarse para siempre de él, la vida se planteó dos caminos y ella tuvo que escoger uno de ellos, consciente que cualquiera que tomase no tendría retorno.

_**Continuará… **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Sera que te he esperado tanto y al final, no te supe amar…**

**I Parte**

Cuando regresaron a los palcos, se sentía un poco más tranquila, después de pasar varios minutos en el baño repitiéndose una y otra vez que debía actuar como una adulta y no dejarse llevar por sus emociones, ya no era una chiquilla, ahora era la esposa de Albert y le debía respeto y consideración, además seguramente Terry ni la recordaba o si lo hacía seguramente era como una vieja amiga por la que sintió un cariño especial, solo eso. Las luces llenaron de nuevo el lugar al igual que la música y los actores hicieron su aparición, ella reconoció de inmediato a Karen Klaise a quien no había notado en las escenas anteriores por estar perdida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, lucía realmente hermosa en el papel de Mercedes. Todo el público estaba a la expectativa para ver la entrada del enigmático Conde de Montecristo y ese primer encuentro entre el caballero y sus enemigos; la reacción era de esperarse, el rumor que se dio dentro del escenario entre los actores se propagó, entre los espectadores cuando Terruce hizo su entrada, las damas… inclusos las casadas no pudieron contener los suspiros ante la imagen del castaño, lucía realmente apuesto, vestido derrochando elegancia, fuerza, distinción… la larga capa que llevaba llegaba hasta sus tobillos, el chaleco rojo con un exquisito bordado en hilos de seda negro, el cabello recogido en una coleta, sus maravillosos ojos zafiros destellando… no tuvo ni siquiera pronunciar una palabra para imponer su presencia en el lugar, justo como lo hiciese el personaje de Dumas, definitivamente no existía nadie más adecuado para este papel que Terruce Grandchester… y eso lo estaba demostrando en este momento.

Candy sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba cuando lo vio entrar a escena, su pecho se llenó de muchos sentimientos que danzaban de un lugar a otro dentro de su cuerpo y no sabía cómo explicarlos, se sentía mareada, extasiada, nerviosa, feliz… pero también se sentía triste, sumamente triste pues sabía que ese hombre sobre el escenario jamás seria suyo… tal vez nunca lo fue y el tiempo pasado junto a él solo fue un sueño del cual le dolió mucho despertarse. Dejó libre un suspiro apartando la mirada de la figura de Terry sobre el escenario, sin poder ocultar su tristeza, sintiendo después como Albert apretaba suavemente su mano para reconfortarla.

Ella no entendía porque él estaba actuando de esta manera, de todas las reacciones que había imaginado Albert tuviese esta noche esta jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza, esperaba celos, rabia, decepción, comprensión… pero no esto, era como si él estuviese empeñado en que ella le confesara que aún seguía amando a Terry, pero eso era absurdo pues siquiera ella misma podía asegurar que eso fuese así, se sentía confundida era verdad… pero ¿Cómo podía no estarlo? - Se preguntaba sintiendo ese torbellino dentro de ella que la estaba llevando a la locura. Todo empeoró minutos después cuando llegó la escena de la reconciliación entre Edmundo y Mercedes, la mezcla de emociones dentro de su pecho fue mucho más fuerte, una extraña conjugación de celos y alegría se apoderaba de ella, llevándola a un peligroso juego donde se vio a ella en lugar de la actriz, entre los brazos del castaño, recibiendo sus muestras de amor, pasión y devoción… quería ser la protagonista de esa reconciliación y en ese momento solo una palabra resonaba en su cabeza… Te amo… te amo… no he dejado de hacerlo, nunca… nunca - Repetía su mente, repetía su corazón y repetía su alma como si fuese una letanía.

Ella era como un cristal para él, podía ver a través de sus ojos eso que su alma hasta ahora se atrevía a reconocer, pero que siempre había estado allí, ahora comprendía que era lo que faltaba cuando se entregaban, ninguno de los dos habían entregados sus almas, la de ella le pertenecía al chico sobre el escenario y la de él ahora tenía dueña… pero ambos estaban condenados a seguir en esta historia que no los llevaría a ningún lado, que solo los sumiría en una vida llena de hastío, infelicidad y silencios… a menos que uno de los dos se animara a hacer algo para salir de este camino, no bastaba con lo que tenían, ninguno de los eran de los que se conformaban y así esto fuera difícil y doliese… debían hacerlo, para ser felices debían hacerlo… él le diría adiós. – Pensaba sintiendo que las emociones también estaban a punto de desbordarlo pues ver ese dolor en Candy lo llevaba inevitablemente a recordar a aquella que se había adueñado de su ser, dejándolo sin escapatoria y sin siquiera ser consciente en que momento paso, pero cuando quiso dar marcha atrás supo que no tenía la voluntad para hacerlo… estaba perdidamente enamorada de Naysha.

Después de aquella confesión la chica se había alejado un poco de él, tal vez pensando que se acercaría a ella por lastima, pero él no podía estar lejos de ella, necesitaba escucharla reír, mirarse en sus hermosos ojos color hazel, ver ese espeso y sedoso cabello que se moría por tocar, entrelazar sus dedos en este y comprobar si era tan suave como parecía, sentir el maravilloso perfume que desprendía su piel… esa sensación de vida que lo recorría cada vez que la tenía cerca, sencillamente la necesitaba a su lado. Esa mañana salió del hotel con la firme decisión de hacer que Naysha olvidase sus penas al menos por un día, se vistió con un ligero conjunto de lana y algodón, tomó su mochila y sus lentes de sol. Cuando llegó al museo ella ya se encontraba en este, estaba limpiando unas piezas de madera, llevaba el cabello recogido en lo alto de la cabeza y un lindo y delicado sari rojo, se volvió al sentir su presencia en el lugar.

- Buenos días Albert – Lo saludó con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Buenos días Naysha… luces muy hermosa el día de hoy – Dijo con el mismo gesto de ella.

- Eres un mentiroso… escogí el sari más sencillo que tengo para no arruinar los demás, hoy nos toca limpiar todas aquellas piezas y tienen tanto polvo que parece que no las limpiaran desde que fueron creadas – Expuso mientras buscaba otro paño para él – Lamento informarle señor Andley que su impecable traje blanco se arruinada el día de hoy… si me aceptas un consejo, deberías ir a cambiarte, ve yo te espero para comenzar con las piezas más grandes – Indicó mirándolo.

- Creo que no será necesario… pues no tengo intención de quitar polvo el día de hoy y tú tampoco lo harás, he venido a invitarte a dar un paseo… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- ¿Un paseo? Pero si ya conoces todos los lugares de interés de Jaipur… - Pronunciaba cuando él la detuvo acercándose hasta ella.

- Existe uno en especial al cual me gustaría regresar y que además tú no conoces – Indicó.

- Creo que estás confundido, no hay ningún lugar especial en Jaipur… todos son más de lo mismo, además me los sé de memoria, fui yo quien te llevo a conocerlos Albert – Expuso con una sonrisa.

- Es verdad… creo que me estaba olvidado de ese pequeño detalle – Mencionó rascándose la cabeza – Ah pero existe algo en ese lugar que creo no has visto… en realidad estoy casi seguro que no lo has visto y si deseas asegurar que conoces todos los lugares de Jaipur en sus momentos más hermosos deberás venir conmigo – Señaló extendiéndole la mano.

- Pero… aún tenemos muchas cosas que organizar aquí… el profesor no vendrá hoy y ya estamos muy atrasados – Intentaba excusarse.

- Ya tendremos tiempo para organizarlo todo… ven conmigo – Le pidió extendiéndole la mano con una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos azules.

Ella asintió en silencio con el mismo gesto del americano, ese tan maravilloso que llenaba de luz las gemas hazel, dejo el pañuelo a un lado y recibió la mano que Albert le ofrecía, en ese momento un sutil temblor los recorrió a ambos, como si esa unión fuese mucho más que las dos manos de un par de amigos que se disponían a vivir una aventura ese día, en el fondo de su corazón Albert sabía que era algo mas y al final del día terminaría descubriéndolo.

El Jal Mahal o Palacio sobre el lago era uno de los lugares más hermosos de todo Jaipur, parecía el paisaje de un cuento de hadas, ubicado en medio de las cristalinas y mansas aguas del lago Man Sagar, daba la sensación de estar flotando sobre el mismo, a pesar de estar construido en mármol banco en su totalidad, con maravillosos grabados, rosetones, columnas, escenas de la vida cotidiana tallas en la piedra, pequeñas figuras de dioses o grandes guerreros, las enormes cúpulas se elevaban varios metros sobre los pulidos pisos de mármol.

Antes de llegar a museo Albert se había detenido en el mercado para comprar pan, tortillas, mermeladas, dulces y otras cosas que le pudieran servir para calmar el hambre pues tenía pensado pasar todo el día junto a Naysha en este lugar; que era realmente hermoso, aun lo desconcertaba el hecho de que lo hubiesen abandonado siendo tan especial, tan mágico… al atravesar sus puertas se tenía la sensación de estar entrando a otro mundo, en otro tiempo y espacio… un país de sueños.

- Lamento mucho sacarte de tus ensoñaciones… pero… he perdido la cuenta de las veces que he visitado este lugar Albert – Esbozó la chica sacándolo de esa burbuja donde se encontraba.

- Lo sé… fuiste tú quien me trajo hasta aquí… - Dijo volviéndose a mirarla, ahogándose en los hermosos ojos que le brindaban tanta paz como este lugar, quería quedarse para siempre allí… con ella. Sintió su corazón dar una voltereta dentro del pecho y comenzar a golpear contra sus costillas con fuerza, movió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, él era un hombre casado, que se suponía amaba profundamente a su esposa, Candy merecía ser respetada y amada, le había entregado sus votos y él también se los había dado a ella, esto no podía continuar.

- ¿Te sucede algo? – Preguntó al ver el silencio y la turbación en él.

- No… no, solo me distraje un momento – Contestó mostrado una cálida sonrisa - No tenía por qué arruinar este día que había planeado fuese especial, bien podía compartir con ella como lo había hecho hasta ahora, como dos amigos – Pensó y al ver que ella lo miraba con insistencia continuo – Sé que ya conoces este lugar y has venido muchas veces… pero seguramente no has visto algo que yo descubrí la otra tarde cuando vine solo – Indicó caminando con ella hacia el interior.

- La verdad dudo mucho que ese algo que no he visto exista… pero te daré un voto de confianza… a ver ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó observando a todos lados.

- No lo veras aun… te dije que sería en un momento especial, en su momento más hermoso – Respondió quitándose la mochila del hombro, la abrió y comenzó a sacar varias cosas de esta.

- Traes medio Jaipur allí – Mencionó en tono divertido – ¿Estabas pensando en quedarte a vivir aquí? – Inquirió con una sonrisa al ver que sacaba una manta, unos cojines y un montón de comida, además de una botella de agua.

- No… solo haremos un picnic, sentarse sobre el mármol por horas, no es muy cómodo que se diga y por si no lo has notado el único lugar de tierra es el camino por donde entramos, si vienen más turistas tendremos que estar levantándonos a cada momento – Explicó extendiendo la manta.

- Entiendo… vaya eres bastante practico, pensaste en todo… ¿Haces esto con frecuencia? – Preguntó de nuevo acomodando los cojines.

- No… en realidad desde hace mucho no pasaba un día así, al aire libre, en medio de un paisaje espectacular, con una agradable compañía… - Respondió con una sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos, ella respondió de igual manera – Antes pasaba todo el día en lugares como este… disfrutaba viendo caer la tarde en la sabana africana, sus tonos naranjas, rojos y amarillos son hipnotizante, también el verde intenso de las selvas sudamericana o el blanco impecable de los Alpes… hay un lugar que deseo conocer algún día y está cerca de aquí… El Himalaya… sé que muchos han intentado escalarlo y no han podido, pero yo confió en estar algún día en su cima o al menos lo más próximo que se pueda – Confesó emocionado.

- Pues deberás abrigarte muy bien sino deseas quedar congelado sobre su cima – Expuso de manera divertida y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver el rostro de Albert.

- Lo he tomado en cuenta también Naysha… - Mencionó mientras sonreía y su cuerpo se llenaba de unos deseos enormes de abrazarla, le encantaba verla reír de esa manera, lucía tan hermosa.

Así estuvieron por varias horas compartiendo sus sueños, sus penas, sus miedos, mostrando sin quererlo sus almas y encontrando en el otro eso que parecía complementarlos, él no terminaba una frase cuando ella lo hacía sorprendiéndolo, era como Naysha lo conociera de toda la vida, comprendía sus sueños, sus más profundos y anhelados deseos… entendía porque le hacía tanta falta la libertad que había perdido hacia cinco años, también porque dejo una vida de comodidades y lujos para viajar por el mundo llevando apenas su mochila acuesta y a su eterna amiga Puppe, la chica rompía en carcajadas cuando este le dijo que era un zorrillo, pero en lugar de provocarle rechazo le causo ternura que él lo escogiese como mascota entre todos los animales, evidentemente no era algo muy común, pero eso hablaba del gran corazón que tenía y que para él no existían las distinciones entre los unos y los otros… y precisamente eso era lo que lo hacía un hombre realmente especial, capaz de ganarse el amor de todos los que tenían la fortuna de conocerlo, esas fueron sus palabras, las que a Albert se le quedaron grabadas en el alma.

- Creo que deberíamos regresar… esta por caer la tarde y el viaje hasta Jaipur es largo – Mencionó ella mirando el horizonte que comenzaba a vestirse de tonos naranjas y amarillos.

- Lo que deseo mostrarte comienza justo ahora… ven conmigo – Le pidió extendiéndole la mano de nuevo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Su corazón se llenó de felicidad al ver que ella la aceptaba sin dudar y una gran sonrisa floreció en los labios de ambos, él la ayudo a colocarse de pie y caminaron juntos, tomados de las manos, como si esa unión fuese lo más normal de este mundo, como si para ellos estar de esta manera no fuese algo incorrecto o que seguramente la sociedad tacharía al estar ambos comprometidos con distintas personas. Llegaron hasta uno de los botes amarrados al pequeño muelle que se encontraba en uno de los puentes del palacio, ella lo miro expectante mientras él se subía a este.

- Confía en mí – Mencionó el rubio ofreciéndole sus manos mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Confió en ti – Pronunció ella tomándolas y aferrándose a estas mientras subía al bote.

Ambos quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro y sus miradas se fundieron por un tiempo que no lograron contar, él sentía que el tiempo junto a Naysha se detenía, que ella tenía el poder para hacer que todo fuese simple y perfecto, dándole lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz y eso lo llenaba de alegría y al mismo tiempo de miedo, un miedo que no había sentido nunca antes porque sabía que de alguna manera comenzaba a depender de ella.

Un aplauso ensordecedor lo sacó de sus recuerdos de manera abrupta, sintió que un mareo se apoderó de su cabeza cuando se descubrió en aquel palco frente a un escenario que levantaba su pesado telón rojo para dejar ver al elenco de El Conde de Montecristo liderado por su amigo Terruce, a su lado Candy aplaudía con efusividad, hinchada de orgullo al ver como la sala en pleno de ponía de pie para aplaudirlo, él también lo hizo, se colocó de pie mostrando una gran sonrisa que era verdadera, estaba feliz por verla a ella así, por el éxito de Terry y porque ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Salieron de los palcos rumbo al vestíbulo donde muchas personas se mezclaban intercambiando opiniones acerca de la obra, todos eran elogios para la misma, Candy caminaba tomada del brazo de Albert, esperaba que el rubio la guiase hasta la salida pues habían llegado al acuerdo que estarían en la obra pero no asistirían a la fiesta pues ella debía levantarse temprano para estudiar; bien sabia Albert que eso no era más que una excusa para evitar encontrase con Terry en la recepción que el alcalde ofrecía, pero ella no sabía que no sería necesario asistir a la fiesta para que un encuentro entre los dos se diera.

- Señor Andley lo estaba esperando, sígame por favor – Mencionó un caballero de unos treinta años cabello castaño claro, cuando los vio acercarse a una de las entradas que llevaba a los camerinos, guiándolos por este.

- Albert… ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó Candy con un hilo de voz que intentaba hacer sonar nítido.

- Ya lo veras… - Contestó acariciándole la mano para aligerar la tensión en la chica.

- Pase por acá por favor… el señor Grandchester los está esperando – Dijo el hombre mientras les indicaba una puerta.

Candy sintió un temblor recorrerla y un mareo se adueñó de su cabeza, el pánico la hizo paralizarse en ese lugar, sin embargo Albert se notaba más tranquilo, pues había sido él quien había solicitado a Terry verlo después de la presentación, sospechando que Candy se negase a asistir a la fiesta, como lo había hecho, al ver que la rubia estaba congelada se volvió para mirarla a los ojos y pudo ver cierto pánico en estos.

- Albert yo no quiero… estoy muy cansada, vayamos a la casa por favor… - Pidió mirándolo a los ojos intentando no demostrar lo que llevaba dentro y sabia era imposible.

- Sera solo un momento Candy… además no podemos hacerle un desaire a Terry, hace mucho tiempo que no lo vemos – Dijo en tono calmado.

- Pero… ¿Por qué deseas hablar con él? Es decir… bueno, tal vez este cansado ahora y le incomode tener que atendernos en este momento, puedes visitarlo mañana… no deberíamos estar aquí, todo el mundo está por salir para la recepción y esto es un atrevimiento de nuestra parte… esas personas están cansadas Albert – Intentaba por todos los medios hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

- No es ningún atrevimiento Candy… si se nos permite el acceso a esta área es porque Terry dio orden para ello, es parte del privilegio que te da ser amigos de la estrella, ya deja de quejarte te pareces a la tía abuela, mejor caminemos que el señor seguro tiene otras cosas que hacer – Mencionó en tono divertido para alejar la molestia y el miedo de Candy.

- Pues yo no lo veo así… y… - Ella no sabía cómo refutar, no sabía que decir sin exponer sus sentimientos delante de Albert, se moría por ver a Terry de cerca, era verdad… pero también estaba aterrorizada pues no sabía que reacción tendría delante de él… ¿Acaso era muy difícil para Albert entender que no quería exponerse ni exponerlo a él a algo que resultase desagradable para ambos y sobre todo para él? – Se preguntaba aferrando sus pies a ese lugar.

- Pequeña… mírame, todo está bien… relájate – Le pidió acariciándole los brazos en un gesto que era más fraternal que amoroso.

Ella no habló, solo asintió en silencio, respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos un instante armándose de valor para lo que le esperaba, debía actuar de manera natural y dejar de estar comportándose de esta forma delante de Albert, seguramente el terminaría pensado que ella seguía enamorada de Terry ¿Y acaso no era así? – Escuchó a su conciencia prácticamente gritarle. Pero se negó a hacerle caso, se encaminó tomada del brazo de su esposo mientras sus piernas temblaban como las hojas del rosal en otoño cuando los fuertes vientos las azotaban. Entraron al salón que se encontraba lleno de personas, en su mayoría actores de los que se encontraban junto a Terry en el escenario, todos celebrando el gran éxito de la presentación, existía mucha expectativa por ver al consentido de Broadway sobre las tablas del Municipal de Chicago y están habían sido superadas, el castaño dio una, por no decir la mejor de sus actuaciones en este escenario.

Él se encontraba hablando con Robert cuando sintió la presencia de alguien especial en ese lugar, no tuvo la necesidad que sus ojos la ubicaran para saber que estaba allí, esa conexión que existía entre ambos bastaba para saberse cerca, con lentitud se volvió para mirar entre sus compañeros y pudo ver donde se encontraba ella en compañía de Albert, sintió todo su mundo estremecerse cuando sus ojos se encontraron con las más hermosas esmeraldas que hubiese visto en su vida, las únicas que jamás había logrado olvidar, su corazón se lanzó en una carrera desbocada dentro del pecho y la mano que sostenía la botella de agua tembló haciéndose evidente en el movimiento de la misma, se ordenó internamente mantenerse calmado y no dejar ver lo que sentía, eso que ni siquiera él mismo podía explicarse, si la actuación de hacía unos minutos había sido magistral esta que estaba por comenzar debió serlo aún más.

- Discúlpame Robert… debo atender a unos amigos – Mencionó a su director mientras se alejaba con paso seguro para reunirse con estos a mitad del salón.

Hathaway no tuvo más que mirarlos unos segundos para darse cuenta que ellos eran las personas de las que él le había hablado y el motivo por el cual no había querido presentarse en Chicago hasta ahora, observó a la rubia junto al elegante caballero y entendió de inmediato porque su amigo había perdido la cabeza por ella, era realmente hermosa, como un sol que iluminaba cualquier espacio donde se encontrase.

- ¡Albert amigo! Que alegría verte después de tanto tiempo – Exclamó el chico acercándose hasta el rubio para darle un abrazo, uno que fue sincero de ambas partes y él lo sintió de inmediato.

- La alegría es mía Terry… la última vez que te vi seguías siendo un chiquillo y mírate ahora… estas hasta más alto que yo – Pronunció con verdadera efusividad.

- Es el vestuario no te engañes – Expuso con una sonrisa que se congeló en sus labios en cuanto vio a Candy, su corazón que hasta hacia un momento latía descontrolado ahora parecía una locomotora, retomó su postura y su sonrisa se mantuvo como hasta hace segundos – Candy White… no puedo creer que sea la misma pecosa que conocí en el San Pablo – Agregó de manera casual mirándola sin mirarla para que su corazón bajase el ritmo de sus latidos.

- Hola Terry… tú también estas muy cambiado, pero creo que solo en lo físico… sigues siendo como antes, ya deja de decirme pecosa… para tu información me quedan muy pocas – Expresó asombrándose a sí misma por la facilidad con que se le daba hablar con Terry.

- Eso es cierto… amigo debo felicitarte por tu presentación de esta noche fue realmente magnifica, queda más que ratificado porque tienes tanto éxito… mira que hasta hiciste llorar a más de una dama por allí – Mencionó el rubio con una sonrisa.

- ¡Albert por favor! – Susurró la rubia apretándole el brazo.

- Si lo dices por Candy creo que no se necesita de mucho para hacerla llorar… siempre fue una sentimental sin remedio, aunque creo que su amiga Annie Britter era peor – Comentó con media sonrisa, la misma que hizo temblar a Candy y él pudo percibir claramente pues la chica aparta la mirada con rapidez – Aquí no podemos hablar con tranquilidad, por favor acompáñenme hasta mi camerino allí estaremos más cómodos.

- No… no creo que sea necesario… ya nosotros estábamos de salida – Indico Candy desesperada por salir de allí antes que las lágrimas la traicionasen – Además debes estar cansado y aun te falta cumplir con el compromiso de la velada que organizó el alcalde – Agregó para no delatarse.

- Aun falta para que salgamos hacia la recepción… pero si desean podemos continuar con nuestra conversación allá, será un poco más complicado pero encontrare la manera – Indicó mirándolos.

- No creo que se pueda, solo vinimos para ver la obra y saludarte… Candy desea regresar a la casa pues debe levantarse temprano… - Exponía el rubio cuando ella lo detuvo.

- Me encantaría, de verdad pero… - Se apresuró a decir al ver el rostro de Terry y percibir su decepción, aunque luchase por ocultarla – Es que… debo estudiar para la defensa de mi trabajo de grado… y debo aprovechar todo el tiempo libre que tenga – Se excusó sin mirarlo fijamente.

- En ese caso… no debería insistir entonces, la verdad me hubiese gustado compartir un rato más con ustedes… - Decía el castaño cuando Albert hablo.

- Lo podemos hacer… Candy tienes casi un mes para estudiar y unas cuantas horas no harán la diferencia, vamos hasta la recepción… al menos dos horas – Sugirió mirándola a los ojos para que ella no pudiese negarse.

- Yo… la verdad es que no sé… - Hablaba cuando Terry la calló.

- ¿Desde cuándo dudas tanto pecosa… digo Candy? Acompáñanos a la fiesta, recuerdo que te gustaban mucho y ahora no te animas por tener que estudiar… eso si es que es un cambio radical, si la hermana Grey lo sabe la matas de la impresión – Dijo en tono divertido para aligerar la tensión en ella y también la que se había instalado en él.

- Esta bien… pero solo un par de horas – Mencionó derrotada por esos ojos azules que estaban despertando demasiadas cosas dentro de su ser.

- Perfecto… podremos hablar como en los viejos tiempos – Dijo el castaño sabiendo que eso no era posible, pero debía mostrarse completamente relajado y casual frente a ellos.

- La pasaremos muy bien… discúlpeme un momento, acabo de ver alguien que tenía años sin ver – Expuso el rubio alejándose de ellos dos sin darle tiempo a Candy a correr junto a él para no quedarse sola con Terry.

Ellos se quedaron en silencio solo mirándose, Terry fue quien mantuvo sus ojos en ella por más tiempo, puesto que Candy no lograba soportar la intensidad de su mirada, era como si él tuviese el poder para ver dentro de su alma y ella no quería, no podía dejar que lo hiciera, no ahora que su corazón le había revelado que aún lo seguía amando, que no lo había olvidado como intentó hacerse crecer… aunque eso ya no importaba, ahora cada uno tenía su vida, sus planes, sus sueños y estaban muy lejos el uno del otro. Terry buscaba en su cabeza algo que le permitiese romper este incomodo silencio, pero no lograba hacer nada más que mirarla, deleitarse con su belleza, las pestañas oscuras y tupidas que descansaban sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas, el cabello recogido con delicadeza dejando algunos rizos libres, sus labios apenas mostrando un ligero carmín, sus ojos le rogaban que descendiera un poco más para poder admirar el escote que había captado su atención en cuanto la vio de cerca, pero no debía hacerlo… ella era ahora la mujer de su amigo, el único amigo que había tenido y así se estuviese muriendo por la mujer que tenía frente a él, debía comprender que ya no era suya… que en realidad nunca lo había sido.

- Luces muy hermosa Candy – Dijo sin poder evitarlo y ella levantó la mirada con ese maravilloso brillo que hacía más intenso el verde de sus ojos.

- Gracias… tú… también luces muy guapo… te quedan bien las canas… -Mencionó sin poder evitarlo sintiéndose estúpida por ello y desvió la mirada mordiéndose el labio.

- Me halaga que lo veas así… solo que no son mías, es una pintura para dar la impresión que los años pasan en la obra – Indicó con media sonrisa al ver que ella estaba nerviosa.

- Lo sé… soy una tonta, igual te quedan bien… te pareces más a tu padre – Expresó recordando que en una ocasión se imaginó que de mayor él sería tan apuesto como lo era de chico, no se equivocaba, aunque fuese un maquillaje.

- Mi padre tenía muchas más… - Se defendió pero ella lo detuvo.

- Por supuesto todas fueron por tu culpa – Señaló mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

- La verdad creo que la duquesa le saco más canas que yo… se quejaba a cada minuto de cualquier cosa, cuando estuve en Londres me contó de su encuentro… gracias pecosa, por haberlo convencido de dejarme continuar con mi sueño… por creer en mí una vez más – Expresó con la voz ronca por esas emociones que bailaban dentro de él.

- No tienes nada que agradecer… yo lo hice… porque… - Fue interrumpida por uno de los compañeros de Terry.

- ¡Dantés es hora de ir a la fiesta en su honor! – Esbozó el hombre que hacía de Jacopo, el mayordomo de él y su hombre de confianza, con una gran sonrisa.

- Adelántese… enseguida los alcanzo, tengo que ir a cambiarme… - Informó y se volvió para mirar a Candy – Vendrás a la fiesta ¿Verdad? – Preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

- Si – Contestó ella al tiempo que también asentía con la cabeza.

- Nos vemos entonces allá… yo… estoy feliz de verte Candy… - Se detuvo perdiéndose en ese verde que tanto había extraño – Y de saber que sigues siendo el amor de mi vida, que el tiempo no ha hecho mella en lo que siento por ti y aunque nunca pueda tenerte siempre te voy a amar… eres el ángel que bajo del cielo para salvarme y lo hiciste… lo hiciste pecosa – Pensó luchando contra las enormes ganas que tenia de abrazarla.

- Disculpen… pero me llene de sorpresa al ver a un viejo amigo – Mencionó Albert llegando hasta ellos de nuevo, notando el aura que los envolvía pero no dijo nada.

- No te preocupes… yo tengo que dejarlos, debo prepararme para la recepción, nos vemos en esta, no vayan a faltar – Pidió mirando a la chica y después al rubio.

- No lo haremos, ahora ve que te están esperando – Indicó el magante con una sonrisa, al ver el embelesamiento que Terry aun mostraba por Candy, como aquella vez cuando los vio en el zoológico en Londres. ¿Quién lo diría? Meses atrás un encuentro con el actor lo hubiese llenado de temor y dudas, quizás hubiese hecho hasta lo imposible para evitar que Candy y él se viesen, pero ahora lo único que deseaba era reparar el error que los tres habían cometido años atrás.

Él por dejarse envolver por aquella quimera de creerse enamorado de Candy, era difícil no sentirse atraído por la belleza que día a día aumentaba en la rubia, por su calidez, su espontaneidad, su ternura, esas maravillosas sonrisas que hacían que hasta el día más gris se iluminase; todo eso lo llevo a confundir esa ilusión con el amor… ¡Estaba tan equivocado en ese entonces! Eso no era amor, ahora que conoce las dimensiones de ese sentimiento sabe lo que es realidad y todo lo que puede provocar, las cosas con Candy siempre fueron tan sencillas, tan simples… fue decir, estemos juntos y lo estuvieron, no sintió miedos, dudas, dolor, pasión, rabia, frustración, locas ansias de hacer que el tiempo volase, de olvidarse de todo y entregarse sin importar nada más… no, eso no lo tuvo con Candy… pero si lo tuvo con Naysha, ella en solo un mes le dio eso y más, mucho más – Pensaba mientras salían del lugar, ya el auto los esperaba para llevarlos hasta la fiesta.

Cuando llegaron a esta ya la mayoría de los invitados se encontraban allí, entre ellos los Leagan quienes al verlos llegar comenzaron a murmurar pues pensaban que no vendría, evidentemente Candy no tenía ningún tipo de reparo al tener a su ex y a su esposo en el mismo salón. El alcalde al verlos entrar se acercó hasta ellos para recibirlos con una amplia sonrisa y guiarlos hasta una de las mejores mesas. Una hora después el resto de los actores que faltaba entre los cuales estaba Terry llegaron al salón, una ola de susurros se expandió por el lugar anunciándole a la rubia que él estaba allí; en un movimiento espontaneo sus ojos se enfocaron en la puerta para verlo entrar y una vez más esa corriente la hacía estremecerse, luchó para guardar el suspiro que revoloteaba en su pecho y desviar su mirada de él. El castaño se acercó al alcalde para hablarle en voz baja y el hombre asintió en silencio para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

- Señor Andley, señora… me gustaría pedirles aceptaran en su mesa al señor Grandchester – Esbozó el hombre frente a los esposos.

- Por supuesto alcalde Morris… será un honor, además de algo realmente grato poder compartir con nuestro amigo después de años sin vernos… - Decía cuando el hombre lo interrumpió.

- ¿Ustedes se conocen? – Inquirió desconcertado sin poder evitarlo.

- Efectivamente, Terruce estudio con Candice en el Real Colegio San Pablo de Londres… yo también lo conocí en esa época y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos… Terry ven, toma asiento – Contesto el rubio y después se giró para ver a su amigo quien atendía a unas damas.

- Gracias Albert… - Dijo ocupando la silla que este le ofrecía frente a la chica.

- En ese caso… solo me resta desearles una agradable velada… yo iré a atender a los demás invitados, si desea saludar a alguien en especial señor Grandchester… solo deberá hacérmelo saber – Indicó el hombre con una sonrisa y después se alejó.

- En realidad lo que deseo es saber… ¿Cómo es que Candy se convertirá en una de las primeras mujeres médicos del país? – Preguntó una vez que hombre se había marchado volviéndose para mirar a la rubia con evidente orgullo.

- Yo… bueno, es algo que surgió y quise aprovecharlo… - Respondió mostrando una linda sonrisa.

Y continuo sintiéndose aliviada porque este era un tema seguro del cual disfrutaba hablar, por lo que lo hacía con desenvoltura, este tema los fue llevando a otros que para su tranquilidad esquivaban al de su pasado juntos y su ahora presente separados. Hablaron del tiempo que pasó Terry en Londres, de lo aprendido allá con los grandes amantes del arte Shakesperiano, sus nuevos retos como productor; los antiguos amigos en común, también del cambio que había dado la vida de Albert ahora como cabeza de la familia Andley, de aquellos viajes por África cuando se fue de Londres solo dejando una carta, ella mencionó que no los había abandonado del todo, pues hacia veinte días que Albert había regresado de la India donde estuvo por poco más de un mes.

Extrañamente el rubio cambio de tema de inmediato sin ahondar en este viaje como había hecho con su relato de lo vivido en África, Terry hasta podía jurar que su amigo se había puesto nervioso y una tensión se había posado en sus hombros, él conocía muy bien el lenguaje corporal pues trabajaba en este día a día; pero hizo caso omiso para no incomodarlo o revelar algo que tal vez Candy no sabía, además él no estaba allí para averiguar sobre la vida en pareja de Albert o de ella… solo quería hablar con sus amigos… con sus viejos amigos. Un suspiro que salió de los labios de la rubia captó su atención, bastaron unos segundos para saber el motivo de este, las notas de un hermoso vals comenzaron a sonar en el salón llenando cada rincón del mismo.

- ¿Me otorgas el privilegio que tu esposa baile esta pieza conmigo Albert? – Preguntó Terry sin saber que lo había impulsado a ello… o en realidad si lo sabía solo que era muy doloroso para aceptarlo, sus ojos miraban directamente al rubio.

- Por supuesto… no tengo problema por ello – Contestó Albert antes que Candy pudiese negarse.

- Candice – La llamó Terry por su nombre completo extendiéndole la mano.

Ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con ese par de zafiros que la miraban llenos de intensidad y calidez, impidiéndole resistirse a la tentación de soñar que el tiempo regresaba llevándoselos muy lejos de sus realidades, tomó la mano que Terry le ofrecía sintiendo que una maravillosa sensación que no logró definir se extendió por todo su cuerpo haciéndola flotar. Salieron hacia la pista del baile en medio del salón acaparando las miradas de muchos que tuvieron que admitir que ambos hacían una linda pareja y él la guiaba con maestría, en lugar de danzar parecían que estuviesen volando al compás de la música. Albert observaba la escena sintiendo su corazón latir pesadamente, pero no eran celos lo que sentía, tal vez esto era lo último que necesitaba para comprender que realmente no amaba a Candy, que ese amor que pensó tener por ella nunca había existido, él la quería era cierto, pero no como se supone debe querer un esposo a su mujer… la quería, mas no la amaba, no con el amor de hombre.

Mientras la pieza duro ellos se encontraron dentro de un sueño, sus mundos volvieron a ser lo que eran antes, sin complicaciones, sin silencios, ella sonreía perdiéndose en ese mar azul y brillante como si se encontrase en medio de altamar… en la cubierta del Mauritania y él se perdía en cada sonrisa, en cada mirada, cada gesto, en el temblor que recorría su espalda cuando deslizaba su mano suavemente sobre esta, con apenas un toque sutil pero que para ambos era extraordinario. Pero la melodía cesó y sus mundos volvieron a ser lo que eran, dos polos opuestos, distantes e irreconciliables; se quedaron unos minutos parados uno frente al otro mirándose como tal vez nunca lo habían hecho antes y como sabían lo no volvería a hacer en el futuro.

- Candy yo… yo necesito decirte... - Él necesitaba dejar salir lo que sentía, esto lo estaba ahogando, lo estaba torturando y si no decía moriría… deseaba gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

- No… Terry no lo hagas por favor… no lo digas… no hagas esto más difícil… por favor – Rogó mirándolo a los ojos con los de ella llenos de lágrimas.

- Perdóname… sé que ya no sirve de nada… no vale de nada que escuches ahora lo que no te dije antes… lo siento Candy – Mencionó bajando la mirada para ocultar sus lágrimas.

Ella dejó libre un sollozo separándose muy despacio de él y se alejó, dejándolo en medio de la pista, varios de los que los observaban notaron esta extraña actitud de los jóvenes, pero otras mujeres que hasta ahora no había logrado acercársele a Terry aprovecharon la ocasión para hacerlo, alejando nuevamente al castaño de ella. Candy caminó hasta la mesa que ocupaba y ni siquiera tomó asiento solo miro a Albert a los ojos y habló.

- Regresemos a la casa ahora… por favor – Pidió en un susurro ronco, por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en su garganta y estaban a punto de desbordarla.

Él pudo ver la turbación en los ojos de la chica y no pudo negarse, la había llevado más allá de lo que podía soportar, no era fácil aceptar el amor de golpe, él lo sabía muy bien… pues se lo negó hasta el último momento, hasta que vio ese mismo dolor que ahora Candy mostraba, también en Naysha. Se colocó de pie llevando una mano hasta la mejilla de la chica para acariciarla con ternura, ella cerró los ojos luchando por no derramar las lágrimas y dejó libre un suspiro que fue mitad sollozo.

- Vamos – Dijo él mientras le colocaba una mano en la espalda para guiarla.

Bajo algunas miradas curiosas abandonaron el lugar, sin acercarse a donde Terry se encontraba, el castaño tampoco quiso empeorar más la situación pues no deseaba provocar un escándalo que pudiese perjudicar a Candy. De nuevo otra despedida y esta vez era casi seguro que sería definitiva pues así el volviese o no a Chicago sabía que ella no lo vería más, era lo mejor… después de todo lo de ellos se había quedado en el pasado.

El trayecto hasta la mansión Andley se hizo en completo silencio, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos, intentando controlar sus emociones para no lastimar al que iba a su lado, él se vio tentado enormemente a contarle todo lo ocurrido en la India a Candy en ese momento, pero no sabía si era el adecuado, había sido una noche con demasiadas emociones como para seguir agregándole más y aunque sabía que tal vez Candy terminaría odiándolo por haberla engañado y haber roto sus promesas, al menos esperaba que no fuese por ahora… no hasta que él pudiera resarcir un poco el daño que le había causado, necesitaba recompensarla o su conciencia jamás lo dejaría en paz y si había decidido ir en busca de su felicidad lo mínimo que debía hacer era asegurarse que Candy también lo seria.

Cuando llegaron a la casa esa subió las escaleras con rapidez, abrió la puerta de la habitación dejándola así y casi corrió hasta el baño encerrándose en este; Albert la vio y supo que ella ya no podía seguir ocultando lo que sentía, que esta noche Terry había derrumbado todas las murallas que había construido entorno a ese amor que sentía por él y asegurarse a sí misma que lo había olvidado… si supiera ella que hay cosas en la vida que jamás se olvidan, aunque se desean con todas las fuerzas.

Candy dejo salir el torrente de lágrimas que la estaba ahogando, se sentía frustrada, llena de dolor, de rabia, quería liberarse de esta opresión que llevaba dentro del pecho y una vez más la estaba matando, no quería volver a lo mismo… no podía hacerlo – En un arranque de ira lanzó todas las cosas que se hallaban en el tocador del baño, estas produjeron un gran ruido al estrellarse contra el piso, al tiempo que los sollozos se hacían más fuertes y su cuerpo se convulsionaba a causa de ellos.

- ¿Candy? ¿Candy estas bien? – Preguntó Albert dando un suave golpe en la puerta.

- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! – Le grito abriendo la puerta de un jalón - ¿Por qué insististe en todo esto? ¿Qué querías probar Albert? ¡¿Qué?! – Preguntaba llena de dolor y rabia.

Albert se quedó paralizado ante la actitud de Candy, la turbación en ella era tal que no habían dudas, seguía enamorada de Terry… mucho más que antes y le dolía aceptarlo… le daba miedo aceptarlo –Pensaba mirándola en silencio y un recuerdo se adueñó de su cabeza – Ella se notaba igual aquella ultima vez, él pensó que lo odiaba y que todo lo que dijo fue para sacarlo de su vida definitivamente, pero no fue así… era así… Naysha actuó de esa manera porque también se había dado cuenta que lo amaba y eso la llenaba de miedo, el mismo que ahora ve en Candy… ella lo amaba, realmente lo amaba.

_**Continuará… **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

**Será que te he esperado tanto y al final, no te supe amar…**

**II Parte**

Ella rompía a llorar ahogándose por los sollozos y ese dolor que se había instalado en su pecho, se llevó las manos al rostro para ocultarse de Albert, sentía tanta vergüenza por actuar así, era ella quien estaba fallando y aun así se atrevía a reclamarle, como él fuese el culpable de todo lo que ella había ocultado hasta ahora, se había engañado durante todo este tiempo y lo hubiese hecho por mucho más de no haber ocurrido este encuentro; cada día que pasaba junto a Albert era especial, él lo era y a eso se aferraba ella, a la felicidad que él le brindaba… pero ahora todo había cambiado, no podía seguir así… y tampoco podía salir de esta situación, no sin lastimarlo y no quería hacerlo – Pensaba sin dejar de llorar.

- Candy… lo siento pequeña… lo siento en verdad, no quise hacerte sentir mal… soy un torpe… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada Albert… no la tienes, todo esto es mi culpa… yo soy la única responsable, yo acepté lo que me ofrecías pensando que eso me bastaría para ser feliz y te juro que lo es… soy muy feliz a tu lado Albert, pero no puedo llenar este vacío que tengo dentro del pecho… y me siento horrible por todo esto… - Los sollozos no la dejaban hablar.

- No digas eso… no te culpes por nada Candy, tú no eres culpable de nada… mírame – Dijo tomando el rostro bañado en lágrimas entre sus manos – Si se trata de buscar culpables entonces dame el primer lugar a mí… yo también fallé Candy y lo mío fue mucho peor, pequeña quisiera decirte tantas cosas pero temo lastimarte aún más, temo que termines odiándome… y tal vez me lo merezca Candy… pero, no podría soportarlo… yo te quiero demasiado y no me perdonaría hacerte sufrir – Expresó sintiendo que un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

- No creo que hayas hecho algo peor a lo que yo hice esta noche… - Esta vez fue el turno de él.

- Si… si lo hice pequeña… - Se detuvo dándole la espalda, completamente avergonzado ante lo que debía confesar, sintiendo un gran dolor en su pecho.

- Albert… ¿Qué sucede? Por favor dime que está pasando… sé que pasa algo y también sé que ese algo es un gran peso que llevas encima, yo quiero ayudarte pero si no me dices que es eso que te atormenta… no puedo hacerlo – Pidió con la voz ronca por las lágrimas.

- No es sencillo Candy… - Se volvió a mirarla y el desconcierto en sus hermosos ojos verdes lo llenó más de dolor, sabía que si le contaba todo ahora ella saldría de allí odiándolo y puede que suene egoísta, pero no quería perder esa conexión que tenía con ella. – Ahora estamos muy cansados… no quiero agregar más complicaciones a esta noche, será mejor que hablemos mañana Candy –Sugirió mirándola a los ojos.

- Necesitamos hablar ahora Albert… sea lo que sea yo lo comprenderé, te lo prometo… - Se interrumpió al ver que no lograría nada, por el semblante de él – Mañana… está bien… será mañana, cuando estemos más calmados y podamos pensar las cosas bien, por favor perdóname por gritarte… no debí hacerlo – Dijo apenada.

- No te preocupes… no tengo nada que perdonarte Candy, fue mi culpa y lo siento… en verdad siento haberte expuesto a tanto… solo quería que abrieras los ojos y dejaras de negarte lo que sientes en realidad – Mencionó abrazándola con fuerza impidiéndole que protestara – Vamos a descansar… el día de mañana será muy largo.

Después de una hora ambos se encontraban acostados uno al lado del otro dándose la espalda, ella a veces temblaban a causa de algún sollozo que intentaba acallar llevándose la mano a los labios, mientras él en completo silencio también dejaba correr sus lágrimas, sintiendo una gran opresión en el pecho que apenas lo dejaba respirar, toda su vida luchando por hacer lo correcto, por no defraudar a quienes amaba, por no hacerlos sufrir y había fallado, con quien más quería había fallado, quizás lo que pasó fue lo mejor para él pues de lo contrario ver a Candy llorar de esta forma por Terry le hubiese rotó el alma y el corazón, ahora le dolía… pero no por celos, sino por saber que si ella en este momento fuese libre se podría ahorrar todo esto, que en sus manos estaba el decirle que fuera con él, que no dejara escapar una vez más el amor de su vida ¿Por qué demonios todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué no solo le decía la verdad y la liberaba de sentirse tan culpable? Eso podía liberarlo a él también de este peso que lo estaba matando de a poco… Si tan solo ese día no se hubiese dejado llevar… si hubiese actuado de manera correcta, como debió hacerlo… si tan solo… - Se decía en pensamientos cuando los recuerdos llegaron una vez más hasta él y lo llevaban a otro lugar muy lejos de allí.

La suave brisa que los envolvía hizo balancearse un poco el pequeño bote, ella llevó las manos hasta el cuello de Albert para sostenerse y no caer, mientras él le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos pegándola a su cuerpo, ese contacto provocó un estremecimiento en ambos, dejaron ver sonrisas nerviosas, ella se separó muy despacio de él y se sentó mirando el atardecer que lucía esplendido, Albert tomó los remos y comenzó a navegar en dirección al centro del lago donde una gran cantidad de lirios flotaban, la barca se fue haciendo espacio entre estos hasta quedar en medio, ella se volvió para mirar a Albert quien la venia con una hermosa sonrisa, compartió el gesto del rubio y admiró el lugar sintiéndose en medio de un sueño.

- Casi empieza – Susurró Albert mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Casi empieza? – Preguntó mirándolo con interés.

Albert asintió en silencio con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus hermosos ojos azules y después el indicó a ella que mirase hacia donde el sol comenzaba a esconderse, lo que los ojos de Naysha vieron en ese instante fue sencillamente maravilloso, todos los lirios se abrían recibiendo los últimos rayos de luz, pintándose de ese hermoso tono naranja que lo cubría todo, la suave brisa los hacia moverse de un lado a otro como si estuviesen bailando extrayendo de su interior ese delicioso aroma que ellos poseían. La mirada de la chica se iluminó ante tal espectáculo llevándose una mano hasta el pecho por aquel descubrimiento.

- Esto es… es maravilloso Albert… no lo había visto nunca… es extraordinario… mira cómo se mezclan las luces del sol en aquella parte – Decía emocionada mirando el paisaje.

- Eso no es todo… hunde uno de los lirios – Indicó acercándose a ella.

- Ellos no se hunde, siempre flotan… mira – Hablaba mientras lo hacía para demostrárselo al rubio, pero cuando este salió de nuevo a la superficie las gotas de agua en él también se pintaban de los mismos colores del sol haciéndolo lucir como un hermoso rubí, las gotas de agua reflejaban un brillo extraordinario - ¡Que hermoso! Esto es bellísimo… todos se pintan igual – Exclamó emocionada como una niña hundiendo varios a la vez. - ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de esto? – Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

- Casi me caigo del bote… estaba tan embelesado admirando el atardecer que no me había fijado lo inclinado que me hallaba y que mientras los minutos pasaban estaba más cerca del agua, tuve que actuar con rapidez para no terminar en medio de todos ellos – Contestó con una radiante sonrisa – Vi luego que al emerger los lirios adoptaban el mismo color de todo lo demás, pero las gotas de agua los hacían lucir aún más bellos de lo que ya son… imagino que de noche también debe ser un hermoso espectáculo si se pintan con la luz de la luna, pero eso no puedo asegurarlo pues no me quede hasta tan tarde – Agregó mientras hundía una de las flores.

- Son realmente hermosos… son perfectos, fuertes, mágicos… en las noches de tormenta sufren todo el poderío de las aguas que bajan del cielo y la mayoría de las veces crees que no sobrevivirán… pero a la mañana siguiente cuando llegas a este lugar los ves resplandecientes y llenos de vida, como demostrando que pueden soportar cualquier cosa… que son únicos y poderosos… sería maravilloso ser como ellos verdad… - Esbozó sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Tú eres como ellos… eres hermosa y fuerte, además estoy seguro que puedes resistir cualquier tormenta, salir ilesa de esta y al día siguiente verte tan radiante como siempre – Mencionó con una sonrisa observando el perfil de la chica.

- Tu esposa debe ser una mujer muy feliz Albert… al tenerte a su lado, llenándola de halagos todo el tiempo, es muy distinta la manera de amar de ustedes los occidentales… el amor tiene que nacer antes del matrimonio para que este pueda funcionar, nosotros por el contrario pensamos que el amor debe crecer con el convivir de las parejas una vez casados… al menos eso es lo que se espera, pero… ¿Qué podemos hacer cuando no pasa así? Nuestras vidas son planeadas desde que nacemos, lo que se supone debemos ser y hacer… aprender todo lo necesario para ser buenas personas, cumplir con lo que Dios manda, honrar a quien lo merece, casarnos… tener hijos, entregarnos a ellos por completo y hacer de estos personas de bien, brindarles el conocimiento que la vida nos ha dejado, dejarlos ir cuando el momento llegue y esperar a que regresen con los nietos… ese es el plan de nuestras vidas… pero algunos estamos fuera de ese plan y debemos hacernos a un lado para que la vida pase frente a nosotros, solo podemos quedarnos admirando desde lejos aquello que deseamos… pero que nunca tendremos – Mencionó con la voz ronca, no lloraba pero la tristeza en sus ojos era infinita.

- No te quedaras a un lado del camino… no lo harás Naysha… yo no dejare que eso pase – Esbozó sin poder evitarlo y la amarró en un abrazo.

Ella se aferró a este con fuerzas mientras las lágrimas salían en silencio, sintiéndose mucho más desolada que antes, el amor había llegado a ella y ahora no sabía qué hacer con lo que estaba sintiendo, jamás pensó que su corazón pudiera albergar tantas emociones por alguien que apenas conocía, que había logrado despertar muchas más cosas dentro de ella que su esposo, el hombre junto con el cual había pasado casi dos años y al cual le había entregados sus votos y su juramento de amor eterno… no podía olvidarse de ello, pero tampoco podía hacerse la indiferente ante lo que sentía por Albert; aunque él solo la viese como a una amiga – Pensaba la chica dejándose llenar de esa seguridad que él le brindaba, por esa maravillosa calidez que no había sentido nunca en su vida, viviendo este momento… aunque fuese solo este. Albert sentía su corazón latir con rapidez haciendo que dentro del pecho un nuevo y maravilloso sentimiento comenzara a tomar vida, la sangre parecía correr más rápido dentro de sus venas, llevando esta sensación a cada parte de su cuerpo y un deseo enorme empezaba a despertar – Un trueno retumbo en todo el lugar sorprendiéndolos, se separaron pero de inmediato sus miradas se anclaron la una en la otra, estaban brillantes y húmedas, conteniendo las lágrimas que causaba el saber que debían callar eso que sentía, por el bien de otros… no podían y no debían darle libertad a lo que llevaban dentro pues terminarían arrepintiéndose.

- Va a llover… será mejor que regresemos – Indicó ella con la voz ronca limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Si… es lo mejor – Dijo Albert mientras comenzaba a remar para volver a la orilla.

Un abrumador silencio se apoderó de ambos, la brisa cada vez cobraba más fuerza haciéndole más cuesta arriba la labor del rubio, por lo que tardaron más para llegar hasta el muelle, después de varios minutos llegaron hasta este, él lanzo la soga que sostenía el bote y ayudó a Naysha a colocarse de pie para que saliera de este cuidando que no cayera al agua por el balanceo del mismo, ella lo hizo y se quedó parada esperando por él, cruzado sus brazos para darse cobijo pues se sentía tan vacía sin los de él rodeándola. El rubio aseguro el bote, subiéndolo al muelle pues era evidente que caería una tormenta y la miro a los ojos dedicándole una sonrisa, al ver como se encontraba ella quiso abrazarla de nuevo y darle ese calor que en silencio pedía, pero contrario a ello se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó caminar con la chica. Antes que pudiesen llegar hasta donde se encontraban sus cosas, la lluvia los atrapó dejado caer un torrente de agua sobre ellos con fuerza, comenzaron a correr para llegar hasta donde habían dejado todo y con rapidez lo guardaban en la mochila del joven, dejaron una manta afuera para cubrirse de la lluvia, estaban por salir del palacio cuando vieron que el acceso al puente se había llenado de agua.

- Espera aquí… intentare pasar para llevar esto y regreso por ti – Pronunció el rubio levantando por sobre su cabeza la mochila para que no se mojara, aunque igual la lluvia los iba a empapar a ambos, a medida que avanzaba el agua ganaba altura, cuando estaba por llegar a la mitad del paso esta ya pasaba sus rodillas y estaba corriendo con fuerza.

- ¡Albert, no! ¡Espera! Será mejor que regreses y nos quedemos de este lado hasta que escampe – Sugirió ella llenándose de miedo al ver que la corriente aumentaba.

- Pero puede que eso tarde Naysha… - Dijo mientras regresaba a ella – El viaje hasta Jaipur es largo y no nos vamos ahora llegaremos entrada la noche… ya de por si será complicado manejar con este tiempo – Agregó mirándola a los ojos.

- Estas lluvias suelen pasar rápido… lo importante es que el viaje sea seguro, no podemos arriesgarnos a tomar la carretera con esta tormenta Albert… la lluvia te empapo todo – Mencionó llevando la manta en sus manos hasta el rostro del rubio para secarlo, un gesto aparentemente casual pero que para ellos encerraba algo mas y sus cuerpos reaccionaron a esto.

- Gracias… creo que debemos buscar algo para encender una fogata… -Indicó el chico caminando para alejarse de ella y no ser consciente del brinco que dio su corazón.

- Si sales de nuevo vas a terminar enfermándote… ven por aquí hay una chimenea, no sé si aún funciona pero no está de más verificar –Expuso caminando hacia el interior del lugar.

Llegaron hasta una hermosa torre que se alzaba por encima de la tercera planta, la cúpula estaba hermosamente tallas al igual que el restos de las del palacio, la mitad de esta se encontraba abierta hacia el horizonte y seguramente durante el día tendría una vista maravillosa pero ahora la tormenta no dejaba ver nada, efectivamente había una chimenea y cerca de esta varios pedazos de madera, rogaron porque estos fuesen útiles aun, pues por las condiciones de la misma hacía muchos años que no se usaba, Albert busco dentro de la mochila una caja de cerrillos que siempre llevaba por alguna emergencia, afortunadamente estos no se habían mojado, preparo la leña y la encendió, ella no puedo evitar exclamar con júbilo y respirar aliviada, la verdad estaba haciendo algo de frio y se preocupaba pues Albert aun llevaba su ropa húmeda.

- Corrimos con suerte – Mencionó dejando ver media sonrisa, se acercó hasta ella que tenía la manta aferrada entre sus brazos - ¿Tienes frio? – Preguntó mirándola a los ojos y sin poder evitarlo llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica para acariciarla con suavidad.

- No… no, estoy bien… pero… tú deberías… colocarte cerca del fuego para que se seque tu ropa – Le indicó presa de los nervios por ese toque tan sutil pero que la hizo luchar contra un suspiro.

- Tienes razón… ambos deberíamos hacerlo – Dijo alejándose para buscar su morral, había notado la tensión en ella – Al menos tenemos comida y agua para un par de horas… debimos haber regresado más temprano y evitar esta tormenta – Agregó acomodando los cojines para que ella tomara asiento, después lanzó más leña a la chimenea.

- ¿Y perdernos el momento más hermoso en uno de los lugares más lindos de Jaipur? ¡Por supuesto que no! Además no somos adivinos para saber lo que pasaría… - Decía la chica intentando tomar toda esta situación con naturalidad, pero se interrumpió de golpe al ver que el rubio se despojaba de su camisa para colocarla cerca del fuego… solo basto con mirar su espalda una vez para sentir que una ola de calor la recorría, sintió sus mejillas arder y desvió la mirada enseguida, pero ya la imagen estaba grabada en su cabeza y era imposible alejarla de esta, nunca había visto a otro hombre así que no fuese Rabat, sin embargo podía asegurar que Albert Andley tenía la espalda más hermosa del mundo, el tono de piel era tan… lindo, unas pecas apenas perceptibles, era fuerte y se notaba tan suave – Apretó los dedos ante los deseos de tocarla y levantó la mirada llevada por la tentación de verla de nuevo, pero esta vez la vista fue distinta y ahora el calor regreso acompañado de una corriente que se estrelló en su vientre y la hizo temblar, sus ojos se toparon con el torso desnudo de Albert y podía jurar que si su espalda era hermosa este no lo era menos, los músculos de abdomen se marcaban perfectamente en suaves relieves, cubierto apenas por una ligera capa de suaves vellos que extendía en ambas direcciones, subió un poco más encontrándose con el pecho fuerte y perfectamente tallado del joven, los músculos en este eran iguales, suaves, estilizados…

Temiendo que Albert hubiese visto la manera en como ella lo miraba aparto la vista con rapidez, pero al parecer él no se había dado cuenta de nada pues estaba retirando el agua de su cabello, sacudiéndola y llevando sus manos para peinarlos. Albert tomó asiento junto a ella en otro de los cojines, se quitó las botas y las colocó a un lado quedando descalzo, esta vez la vista de Naysha se posó en los pies del rubio y controlando un suspiro dentro de su pecho preguntándose si había algo en él que no fuese lindo, pues sus pies también lo eran, el chico al notar el silencio en ella se extrañó y se volvió a mirarla.

- ¿Estas bien Naysha? – Preguntó buscando sus ojos.

- Si… - Contestó y su voz se quebró, se aclaró la garganta con disimulo – Si, Albert… toma será mejor que te cubras con la manta para que no te vayas a resfriar – Mencionó sin mirarlo y entregándosela.

- No te preocupes estoy bien, utilízala tú… deberías quitarte las zapatillas, están muy mojadas – Indicó de manera casual, pero sintiendo una calidez especial por esta cercanía.

- Tienes razón – Dijo pero seguía sin mirarlo, se las quitó y las puso a un lado enfocando la vista en todo menos en él, sin embargo no podía controlar los latidos de su corazón, ni ese calor que a cada minuto se hacía más intenso.

Ella no podía soportar la cercanía de Albert así que se colocó de pie y se acercó lo más que pudo hasta la chimenea para simular que estaba buscando calor, rogando para que la camisa del joven secara rápido y él se la colocara, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, luchando contra esto que sentía y no debía, aferrándose a la imagen de su esposo, pero esta no era ninguna ancla, no la que necesitaba para mantenerse firme ante una tormenta como la que representaba Albert, él se había acercado hasta ella con cuidado deteniéndose a sus espaldas.

- ¿Es mi imaginación o me estas huyendo? – Preguntó con la voz más ronca de lo normal, sentía que esta intimidad de la que disfrutaban los estaba acercando sin remedio.

- Yo… no… claro que no – Dijo volviéndose, encontrándose con el fuerte y amplio pecho de Albert desnudo que la dejo sin palabras, subió los ojos y todo fue peor, la imagen de su rostro tan cerca del de ella, sus ojos lleno de luz y claridad, sus labios un poco más rojos por el frio. – Ya no podría huir de ti… no sé cómo hacerlo – Esbozó aquello que pensaba y cuando se dio cuenta de ello intento alejarse pero Albert no se lo permitió, la tomó de la muñeca acercándola a él.

- Yo tampoco lo sé Naysha… no sé cómo huir de esto que siento cada vez que estoy contigo – Confesó en un susurro llevando una mano hasta el cuello de ella.

Naysha se estremeció y cerró los ojos, ante el contacto de sus dedos largos y fuertes que la acariciaban con sutileza, sabía que no podía alejarse de él, que sin importar lo que hiciese le era imposible, lo sintió acercarse muy despacio a sus labios, pudo percibir el aliento tibio de Albert cerca de estos, su respiración entrecortada bañar sus mejillas, mientras la otra mano del chico viajaba a su cintura para crear un mayor cercanía y ella no podía hacer nada, estaba allí congelada.

- ¡No! ¡No podemos… no podemos! – Exclamó de manera ahogada sintiéndose mareada ante las sensaciones que bailaban en su interior.

- Lo siento… - Susurró Albert tensándose por la interrupción – Tienes razón, lo lamento… perdóname Naysha – Agregó separándose muy despacio de la chica.

Ella se sintió desamparada sin el toque de Albert, sin la calidez de su mano, de su aliento, de su respiración, sintió unas ganas inmensas de llorar y se abrazó a sí misma para controlar el temblor que la invadió, cerró los ojos para que las lágrimas no la desbordasen y evitar ver como él se alejaba. Albert caminó hasta una de las columnas del lugar, para estar lo más lejos posible de ella, había actuado mal, no sabía qué demonios le pasaba que no lograba controlar sus impulsos, él era un caballero y debía comportarse como tal, no debía aprovechar esta situación para llevar a la chica a… a entregársele ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Él era un hombre casado… aunque había descubierto que no amaba a Candy le debía respeto, había jurado serle fiel y…

Un trueno que retumbó en el lugar los sacó a ambos de sus cavilaciones haciéndolos estremecerse y por instintos se buscaron con los ojos, las miradas se ahogaron una en la otra, diciéndose tantas cosas sin siquiera pronunciar palabra, fueron impulsados por algo más fuerte que sus razones, que sus miedos, que sus deberes, que ellos mismos, el amor se adueñó de sus cuerpos, sus almas y sus corazones. Albert comenzó a caminar con largas zancadas hacia ella quien no pudo quedarse inmóvil, se acercó hasta él y como si esto fuera lo más natural del mundo sus bocas se unieron en un beso voraz y completo, él llevó una mano hasta el cuello de ella y la otra a su espalda, mientras las manos de Naysha se posaron en la nuca del rubio para acoplarse a su boca y ceder a esa urgente demanda que él le hacía, su beso era profundo e intenso, su lengua rozaba la de ella, hacia espirales, llegaba a cada rincón, como si quisiese beber todo de ella en un solo trago, nunca pensó que Albert pudiese encerrar esta pasión, la verdad ella nunca había experimentado nada igual, un placer tan poderoso que al mismo tiempo despertaba un deseo en ella que no era fácil de controlar, ahogaba los gemidos dentro de la boca de Albert, ya no tenía aire pero no por ello se separó de él, busco la manera de conseguirlo de la boca del rubio, mientras sus manos acariciaban la nuca de él con la misma pasión que él acariciaba la suya. Se separaron un momento para mirarse a los ojos y estos seguían diciendo lo mismo, mostrando la misma necesidad, él pegó su frente a la de ella cerrando los ojos un instante para buscar algo dentro de su cabeza o su corazón que lo hiciera detenerse pero no encontró nada, pues ella lo ocupaba todo en este momento.

- Naysha… yo… - Intentó, pero ella lo detuvo.

- No digas nada… no hablemos… solo mírame… solo eso Albert – Pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

Él acepto el pacto que ella proponía, no necesitaban las palabras… palabras que podían derrumbar esto que estaban construyendo, lo único que deseaban en este momento era vivir lo que tenían, ya después sus consciencias serían sus jueces, pero ahora eran libres… y solo eran ellos dos, sin pasados, ni futuros, solo tenían el presente y este era su presente. Él la tomó entre sus brazos llevándola hasta donde se encontraba la cobija hecha un montón, sin dejar de besar a Naysha la extendió un poco con su pie, para después posar a la chica en esta mientras él se colocaba de rodillas, ella se incorporó un poco llevando sus manos hasta el pecho de Albert, se moría por tocarlo y no iba a esperar más, él chico dejo libre un gemido en cuanto sintió las manos de ella recorrer su piel, comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Naysha subiendo con suavidad la tela del sari, sintiéndola estremecer ante el avance de sus manos, besando sus labios una y otra vez, al tiempo que las manos de ella ahora se apoderaban de su espalda con caricias que comenzaban poco a poco a despertar su cuerpo, él la elevó tomándola por la cintura para despojarla del sari, pero para su frustración esto no era tan fácil. Ella al ver los intentos desesperados de él dejó ver una hermosa sonrisa y llevó sus manos hasta el cruce de telas para hacerlo ella, Albert notó como lo hacía y llevó sus manos para ayudarla al tiempo que aprendía, un minuto después ella se mostraba ante él solo con la ropa interior, una delicada camisola blanca casi transparente que le ofrecía un generoso adelanto de los hermosos senos de Naysha, tuvo que controlar el enorme deseo, que se desató dentro de él, de llevar sus manos hasta estos y tocarlos pues no deseaba incomodarla, no sabía cómo recibiría ella esa caricia, la chica llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón de Albert y con lentitud abrió el botón y luego la cremallera, deslizando sus manos por la cintura del rubio para ir bajándolo muy despacio. Él se hallaba completamente perdido en esas caricias que ella le brindaba, había estado con algunas mujeres en su vida, no habían sido muchas, pero si las suficientes para saber que las caricias de Naysha eran especiales, como si salieran directamente desde su corazón; Albert se colocó de pie tomándola de las manos para llevarla consigo mientras la miraba a los ojos y depositaba suaves besos en sus labios, con lentitud comenzó a deshacer el nudo de la cinta que mantenía la camisola en el cuerpo de la chica, antes que esta pudiese caer a los pies de ella, Naysha deslizo su ropa íntima para quedar completamente desnuda delante de él.

- Eres bellísima… como una estrella… - Susurró Albert admirando el cuerpo perfecto de ella.

Su cintura estrecha, sus senos llenos y hermosos, sus caderas anchas pero estilizadas, sus piernas torneadas y cuando sus ojos se posaron en ese lugar anhelado sintió una ola de deseo azotarlo con fuerza y su cuerpo se tensó aún más, esta vez no pudo controlar los deseos de acariciarla y con suavidad llevó una mano hasta el pezón rosado y suave de ella que se irguió ante ese primer contacto de sus dedos, provocando un temblor y un jadeo en la chica, buscos sus ojos para sospesar su reacción, pero ella no lo miraba con reproche, simplemente se mostraba expectante, así que él hizo la caricia más posesiva, abriendo la palma de su mano sobre este mientras se acercaba muy despacio para besarla, abriendo su boca y acariciando con su lengua la de ella, ahogando los gemidos que provocaba su caricia.

- Albert… me quemas, tu piel me quema… - Susurró cuando él libero su boca para apoderarse de su cuello y por instinto o por deseo, llevó su mano al pantalón del joven, introduciéndola entre la tela de su ropa interior buscando eso que ansiaba, que su cuerpo y la humedad en su interior clamaban por poseer, con suavidad comenzó a acariciarlo.

- ¡Naysha! – Exclamó en un jadeo ahogado al sentir las caricias de ella, llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de la chica para asaltar su boca con un beso profundo, mientras ella seguía llevándolo a la locura con esa caricia que le brindaba.

Ella terminó de despojarlo de su ropa y Albert en un movimiento rápido de sus pies la hizo a un lado, la tomó por la cintura elevándola sin dejar de besarla, la chica en un acto espontaneo cerró sus piernas en torno a él, aferrándose a su nuca sintiendo que cada vez el placer era mayor y la estaba llenando de sensaciones que nunca había sentido y que se hicieron mucho más intensas, cuando Albert abandono su boca para apoderarse con besos cálidos y húmedos de sus senos.

- ¡Oh, Albert! – Exclamó extasiada entrelazando sus manos en el sedoso cabello dorado, mientras el temblor en su vientre se hacía más perceptible a cada momento. – Necesito sentirte… me estás volviendo loca… no puedo esperar más… entra en mi cuerpo, hazlo ahora Albert… - Susurró al oído del chico sintiendo como olas de placer se estrellaban contra ella haciéndola temblar cuando su intimidad rozo la poderosa y firme hombría de él.

- Sera un placer volar en tu cielo Naysha… eres tan hermosa… te deseo tanto que me duele… yo también te necesito, en este momento… te necesito – Dijo en el mismo tono de ella al tiempo que le daba suave toques con sus labios al rostro de ella.

Comenzó a descender muy despacio mientras la mantenía a ella en brazos, sin dejar de besarla, cuidando para no tropezar, ella lo ayudó apoyándose en los hombros de él para acomodando sus piernas para lograr que sus pies tocaran el piso e indicarle a él que ya casi lo encontraba, Albert se sentó en uno de los cojines acomodándose para dejarla a ella sentada sobre él, acariciándole con suavidad las piernas, el derrier, la cintura y de esta manera viajar por su espalda hasta su espesa cabellera donde se deleitó enredando sus dedos, mientras elevaba sus caderas para encontrar ese paraíso al cual tanto deseaba entrar, estremeciéndose ante ese primer sublime pero intenso roce, ancló sus manos en las caderas de Naysha para hacerla bajar sobre su miembro que se encontraban tan firme como los pilares que sostenían el palacio donde se encontraban. Ella cedió a aquello que ambos deseaban y abriéndose muy despacio para él comenzó a recibirlo, sintiendo que su cuerpo era barrido por una corriente que le hizo curvar los dedos de sus pies cuando sintió a Albert llegar tan profundo, dejo libre un jadeo y hundió su rostro en el cuello del chico. Él besaba su cuello y su hombro con besos húmedos y posesivos mientras cerraba la cintura de ella con un brazo al tiempo que su mano se deslizaba con pasión por la espalda de la chica, anclándose en su nuca y manteniendo ese movimiento cadencioso dentro de ella que los estaba llevando a estado de placer perfecto; buscó sus ojos para hundirse en ellos mientras tomaba sus labios succionándolos suavemente, ahogando los gemidos de ella, temblando cuando Naysha comenzó a seguir su vaivén con suaves balanceos de sus caderas, tomando un poco más de él dejando libre un jadeo y elevando su rostro al cielo mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Esto es maravilloso… Albert… nunca me… había sentido así… es extraordinario… - Decía de manera entrecortada besando el cuello y la quijada del chico, mientras sus manos se deleitaban acariciando a su antojo aquella hermosa espalda que se había apoderado de sus pensamientos.

- Me siento igual… hay algo en ti que me hace sentir otro… eres especial… eres realmente especial… maravillosa – Mencionó el rubio llevándola a un mar de placer cuando su boca se adueñó de uno de los pezones para succionarlo con suavidad y después pasar al otro.

- Albert quiero sentirte sobre mi cuerpo… sentir tu peso… el roce de cuerpo cubriendo el mío… - Le pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Pero… el mármol puede ser incomodo… - Decía cuando ella lo detuvo.

- No te preocupes por ello… solo puedo ser consiente de ti y lo que me das… tómame así… quiero tenerte así… - Pidió de nuevo moviendo sus caderas como si estuviese en una hermosa danza.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – Exclamó el rubio tomándola por la cintura con rapidez e intentando tener todo el cuidado posible, ya que la pasión lo tenía cegado la deposito sobre la manta, las piernas de ella quedaron a ambos costados de él quien se encontraba de rodillas y la visión de Naysha así casi le arrebata la cordura.

La chica lo miraba a los ojos, bajando después a su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen y la unión que ambos cuerpos mantenían, el sudor corría bañándolos, sus ojos oscuros y brillantes, sus bocas hinchadas y rojas por los besos apasionados, sintió la mano de Albert posarse sobre su vientre y cerró los ojos dejando libre un suspiro, esto era demasiado sublime e intenso para ser verdad. Él la cubrió con su cuerpo como ella deseaba y continuo con sus movimientos, jadeando y temblando ante el roce que le daba esta posición, ahogándose en los ojos hazel de ella que se encontraban llenos de luz, la chica llevó sus manos a la espalda del rubio acariciándola con suavidad, deleitándose en cada musculo que se tensaba acompañando los movimientos de él, subiendo sus labios para rozar los de Albert, pidiéndole con este gesto un beso que él entregó de inmediato, colmando su boca y haciéndola estremecer cuando aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos.

- Mírame Naysha… mírame – Pidió con la voz ronca pegando su frente a la de ella.

La chica abrió los ojos para que él se quedara en ellos, al tiempo que ella se hundía en ese azul pacifico, brillante y oscuro del que se habían pintado los de él, sus manos bajaron más de allá de la espalda del chico para tomar con posesión sus glúteos y enredar sus piernas a las de él; un jadeo ronco se escapó de los labios de Albert al sentir las manos de ella apoyándose en su trasero para subir y tenerlo más cerca al tiempo que en su interior lo apretaba con fuerza, pudo sentir como el temblor en el cuerpo de ella aumentaba como muestra visible de la ola de placer que la recorría, pero al mismo tiempo podía ver cierta turbación en sus ojos, como si estuviese conteniendo algo.

- Déjate llevar… no pienses, solo siénteme… ven a volar conmigo Naysha… quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre… dame ese regalo, quiero tenerlo… deja que tu corazón sea libre… - Le pidió acariciando con sus labios el rostro de ella, le dio un beso lento y cargado de amor.

El cuerpo de Naysha se llenó de calidez, placer y ternura, mientras las lágrimas que colmaban sus ojos corrieron libres por sus sienes, sintió su corazón latir como nunca antes y eso que crecía de manera vertiginosa dentro de ella al fin la desbordo rompiendo con eso que la ataba y no la dejaba entregarse por completo, era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía, se sintió volando en espirales muy alto y todo a su alrededor se iluminó, terminando por dejar libre eso que Albert le pedía, un grito desgarrador liberó el nombre del rubio que retumbó en el lugar mientras ella se aferraba a él en cada espacio. Las lágrimas también lo desbordaron a él cuando la escuchó llamarlo y esa fuerza con la cual lo abrazaba crearon un sentimiento dentro de su ser que nunca antes había sentido, su cuerpo bajó un poco el ritmo de sus movimientos para disfrutar de este instante, besándola con suavidad en los labios, pero ella hizo el beso más profundo y comenzó a moverse debajo de él, todo indicio de cordura los abandono a ambos y la lujuria se apoderó de sus cuerpos, los movimientos tomaron fuerza de nuevo y esta vez fue él quien comenzó el vuelo, sintiendo su alma desprenderse de su cuerpo y esta vez no se fue hacia otro lugar sino que entró en la mujer que lo estaba llevando a este sueño, se coló a través de sus ojos, por esos que lo habían cautivado, para después despojarlo de su esencia con poderío, apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras se desahogaba en Naysha, dejando en ella todo lo que llevaba en su interior, por primera vez sentía que no guardaba nada, lo estaba dando todo… todo y sintió su corazón latir tan rápido que pensó moriría en este lugar, lo único que logró expresar su voz fue el nombre de ella.

Un jadeo ahogado y un temblor que lo recorrió por completo lo regresaron a la realidad, abrió los ojos de golpe sintiéndose mareado, busco de inmediato a Candy rogando para que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta de su estado o que estaba pasando por su mente, se acercó a ella comprobando para su alivio que la rubia se había quedado dormida, seguramente después de tanto llorar, sus ojos se notaban hinchados, eso lo hizo sentirse tan culpable que no se atrevió ni siquiera a acariciar sus dorados y hermosos rizos. Se levantó muy despacio encaminándose hacia el baño, su imagen en el espejo se mostraba perturbada y desencajada, no podía seguir así, este sentimiento lo estaba matando. – Pensó abriendo el grifo para echarse agua en la cara, pero esta no hizo mella en él así que optó por darse una ducha.

Los recuerdos de Naysha eran tan vívidos que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a esos estímulos, la necesidad por tenerla crecía cada día un poco más, no soportaba tenerla lejos, ella le había robado el alma, el corazón… no podía encontrar lo que ella le daba en otra mujer, no lo hizo en Candy cuando estuvieron juntos a su regreso y estaba seguro que no lo encontraría en nadie más. Albert se apoyó con sus brazos en la pared dejando que el agua corriera por su espalda mientras las imágenes de los días pasados junto a Naysha regresaban torturándolo sin piedad; después de esa noche tan hermosa y maravillosa que vivieron, donde hicieron el amor casi hasta el amanecer ambos sabían que no lograrían hacerla a un lado y fingir que nada había pasado, ese fue el despertar más hermoso que ha tenido hasta ahora, ella se veía bellísima bañada por los primeros rayos del sol y él no pudo evitar la tentación de despertarla con besos, ese lugar fue testigo de la pasión, la ternura y el amor que se entregaron en más de una oportunidad; nunca irrespetaron la casa de su esposo, ella no piso el hotel donde él se quedaba, solo en una ocasión el deseo le ganó a la cordura y aprovechando que el museo se encontraba completamente solo, él la llevo hasta uno de los depósitos y le hizo el amor, estando de pie mientras ella se apoyaba en una mesa, una de las experiencias más emocionantes y eróticas que tuviese en su vida, ella era así… le daba todo, incluso la fantasía, como hizo aquella vez que se lanzó a nadar en el lago desnuda, sumergiéndose para luego salir entre los hermosos lirios que flotaban en este, era una diosa… y en esos momentos era suya… completamente suya.

El deseo estaba haciendo estragos en el cuerpo de Albert haciendo que la necesidad de tener a esa mujer a su lado fuese más palpable cada vez, llevó una de sus manos hasta su entrepierna para darle un poco de alivio, aunque sabía que no era comparado con lo que provocaba ella en él, al menos era una manera de escapar; desde esa misma noche había renunciado a Candy no deseaba volver a sentir ese asco por sí mismo que sintió cuando consciente de lo que había hecho, tomó a la rubia pues no podía actuar de manera distinta, se suponía que regresaba de un viaje donde la había extrañado mucho, se odio en ese momento por no tener el valor de detener esa situación y contarle toda la verdad a Candy… pero no lo haría de nuevo, ya ella no le pertenecía, en realidad siempre fue de otro hombre y era con él con quien debía estar. – Se quedó por casi dos horas debajo de la regadera - Rogando para que el agua se llevase esto que lo estaba consumiendo, aunque había tomado una decisión sabía que no tenía nada seguro, que se estaba basando en un amor que Naysha nunca le había expresado, pero él tampoco lo hizo… y la amaba… ¡Por Dios que la amaba con todo su ser! Así que con esa esperanza regresaría a Jaipur. Regresó a su habitación pero no podía dormir así que se vistió y bajó hasta el despacho buscando entre sus cosas y encontrando la foto que le tomase a ellos junto al profesor el día de la reinauguración del museo, lucía tan hermosa ese día, como una princesa; después de varias horas buscando en sus recuerdos detalles que le aseguraran que la chica sentía lo mismo por él, se puso de pie acercándose al ventanal, su mirada se perdió en el jardín hasta que los primeros rayos del sol anunciaban un nuevo día, subió a su habitación para dejarle una nota a Candy.

- Voy a asegurar tu felicidad… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti después de todo lo que me diste – Susurró con lágrimas en los ojos y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

Aún era temprano y las calles de Chicago se encontraban desiertas lo que le facilitó llegar a su destino, entró dirigiéndose con paso seguro hasta la recepción del hotel donde se hospedaban los integrantes de la compañía Stamford; pidió hablar con Terruce y el hombre tras el mostrador dudo en hacerlo, informándole que ellos habían llegado entrada la madrugada y el actor estaba descansando, pero lo pidió de nuevo indicándole que Terry no se negaría a recibirlo, en cuanto el empleado escuchó su nombre se sorprendió, tal vez no esperaba ver al magante de la banca en ese estado tan descuidado, pero eso a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo; el chico envió a un botones hasta la habitación del actor rogando para que este no sacara a su compañero a patadas del lugar por despertarlo tan temprano.

Terry se hallaba mirando por la ventana, no había logrado conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, no solo por ese encuentro entre él y Candy, sino por un extraño presentimiento que se había instalado en su pecho; se extrañó al sentir que llamaban a la puerta, se colocó de pie con rapidez encaminándose hasta esta y la abrió.

- Señor Grandchester… disculpe que lo moleste señor… pero en recepción hay alguien que desea hablar con usted… - Pronunció el chico nervioso.

- No se preocupe… ¿Le dijo como se llamaba? – Preguntó sintiendo su corazón pendiendo de un hilo al pensar que podía ser Candy.

- Es el señor William Andley… el banquero… - Contestó el chico sintiendo aliviado.

- ¿Albert? ¿Qué habrá sucedido? Seguramente viene a… - Se interrumpió al ver que estaba pensando en voz alta – Lo atenderé… dígale que suba por favor – Pidió despidiendo al chico.

Mientras en su cabeza varias ideas rondaban y la que parecía más probable era que Albert se hubiese molestado por su actitud de anoche y viniese a reclamarle su proceder, a recordarle aquella promesa que él le hiciese en esa carta que envió después de enterarse del compromiso de ambos y a exigirle que no se acercara nunca más a Candy – Un par de golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, respiró profundamente y se encamino hasta esta.

- Buenos días Terry – Lo saludó el rubio mirándolo a los ojos.

- Buenos días Albert… sigue por favor – Indicó abriendo la puerta e invitándolo al recibidor que tenía la suite que ocupaba.

- Gracias… seguramente te estarás preguntando qué hago aquí ¿No es así?- Inquirió y el chico asintió en silencio sin dejar de mirarlo. – La verdad… no sé por dónde empezar… yo… necesito que cuides de Candy, quiero que la tengas a tu lado y la apoyes… - Decía cuando el castaño lo interrumpió mirándolo completamente desconcertado.

- Espera… espera un momento Albert ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué tendría que cuidar a Candy y de qué? – Preguntó con preocupación.

- Voy a introducir los documentos del divorcio hoy mismo y… - De nuevo Terry lo detuvo.

- ¡Te has vuelto loco! ¿Por qué vas a hacer algo así? – Lo interrogó, aunque no pudo obviar el brinco que dio su corazón al saber a Candy libre.

- Porque es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella después de lo que hice… Candy necesita su libertad para ser feliz a tu lado y yo no sé la negaré, ella te ama Terry… en realidad nunca dejo de hacerlo y yo solo estuve ciego a esa verdad hasta hace poco, cuando descubrí que ese sentimiento que compartíamos no era amor, al menos no el que se necesita para mantener un matrimonio… no conocía el poder y la intensidad de un amor verdadero hasta que lo viví en carne propia… - Hablaba y de nuevo fue callado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Pregunto con desconfianza - ¿Qué fue eso que hiciste a Candy y que te llevó ahora a tomar esta decisión? Si es por lo que ocurrió anoche déjame decirte que ella no tuvo nada que ver… por el contrario fue quien se alejó de mí demostrándome que lo que siente por ti y lo que comparten en mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa – Explicó mirándolo a los ojos para que viese que era sincero.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucedió anoche… no del todo, yo pedí reunirme contigo e ir después a esa fiesta con la intensión de ver si aún amabas a Candy como sospechaba, por esa renuencia tuya de visitar Chicago, ciertamente no me equivoque tú sigues amando a Candy… la amas igual o más que antes y sé que puedo confiar en ti de nuevo para que cuides de ella, yo no puedo hacerlo… ni seguir casado con ella, no puedo brindarle una familia y aferrarme a una mentira que terminara destruyéndonos a ambos… no amo a Candy, pero la quiero demasiado como para lastimarla o engañarla una vez más… - Mencionó dejando a Terry perplejo.

- Fue eso lo que paso en la India… por eso te tensaste ayer cuando Candy mencionó tu último viaje, por eso eludiste el tema… ¿Engañaste a Candy con otra mujer? – Preguntó pero era más una afirmación mientras miraba al rubio a los ojos.

- Conocí a una mujer en la Jaipur y falte a mi juramento… le falle a Candy… si, lo hice… - Estaba por explicar cuando Terry lo interrumpió.

- ¡Eres un miserable! – Gritó lanzando un golpe que se estrelló en la cara del rubio y lo llevó a chocar contra la pared, mirándolo con furia.

- Espero… que eso te haya hecho sentir mejor… - Esbozó limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la comisura derecha de la boca para retirar el rastro de sangre y se dejaba caer sentado en el piso - Yo llevo semanas reprochándome todo esto y no me ha hecho sentir mejor... tal vez porque yo... ¡Bah! ya no importa, quizás nada de lo que sienta importa - Agregó con amargura.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? ¡Tú! ¡Tú que siempre fuiste un ejemplo de rectitud!… que nunca lastimo a nadie porque su sentido de justicia era tan alto… que hasta yo desee ser paciente y comprensivo como lo era mi amigo Albert… no puedo creerlo… ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué demonios le sucedió al hombre que conocí en Londres? ¿Qué te sucedió para que te olvidaras del compromiso que tenía con Candy? – Le reprochaba lleno de rabia.

- Me enamore… yo… yo solo me enamore… - Esbozó dejado ver media sonrisa llena de amargura y tristeza, mientras sus ojos se llenaba de lágrimas.

Terry se quedó congelado ante esa imagen de Albert, lo miraba sin poder creer aun lo que escuchaba y sentía rabia, mucha rabia… su semblante aún era duro, pero el sentimiento impreso en la voz de Albert le hizo ver que el rubio no mentía y que además estaba muy mal… fue como ver un reflejo de su tiempo más oscuro, cuando Albert lo salvó de seguir de cantina en cantina, ahora era él quien se veía derrotado, lastimado profundamente y andando a la deriva.

_**Continuará… **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

**Pero, llegue muy tarde y me pregunto aun…**

Terry se llevó las manos a la cabeza entrelazándola en sus cabellos y dejando libre un suspiro pesado, debía aligerar la tensión que se había instalado en él, fue impulsivo al actuar de esa manera, era verdad, él amaba a Candy… y saber que alguien le hacía daño lo llenaba de rabia, incluso si ese alguien era su mejor amigo, nunca pensó que Albert pudiese actuar así… él confió en Albert, le confió el bienestar y la seguridad de Candy, le prometió hacerse a un lado para siempre confiando en que el rubio la haría feliz… y ahora le confesaba esto… ¿Cómo podía esperar que actuara? Él no era de hierro y aun amaba a la mujer que su amigo había engañado. Se giró dándole la espalda a Albert encaminándose hasta quedar frente al amplio ventanal de su habitación que mostraba la ciudad en gran parte de su extensión. El rubio también cerró los ojos dejando correr un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas las cuales limpió con rapidez, ya estaba cansado de seguir llorando, el amor lo había vuelto alguien débil y volátil… quizás nunca debió descubrir este sentimiento que solo le había traído penas, vergüenza y dolor, que le había arruinado delante de todos aquellos que apreciaba, recogió sus rodillas descansando los codos sobre estas y llevándose las manos las sienes para masajearlas un poco y aliviar la punzada de dolor en su cabeza, mientras se mantenía en silencio permitiéndole a Terry pensar.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo paso todo Albert? – Preguntó en un tono más calmado sin volverse a mirarlo, pero dispuesto a escucharlo pues a final de cuentas era su amigo… el único amigo que había tenido y le debía esto, pues él muchas veces fue su confidente.

- Terry yo… no creo que sea necesario que tengas que enterarte de todo… no me siento orgulloso de lo que hice si eso es lo que quieres saber… y lo peor de todo, lo que me hace sentir como un desgraciado es que… no me arrepiento de ello… y estoy casi seguro que de tener otra oportunidad… yo me entregaría de nuevo a ese sentimiento sin dudarlo un momento porque nunca había sido tan feliz como lo fui durante esos días – Respondió con la voz ronca por las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar y dejó libre un suspiro.

- Albert… tú eres mi amigo por sobre todo… pero yo amo a Candy con todo mi ser y eso es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, lo sabes… aunque te prometí en esa carta alejarme y no interferir en su relación, en ningún momento te dije que dejaría de amarla… lo sigo haciendo, tal vez más que antes; así que si quieres que entienda tu manera de proceder con ella deberás decirle qué sucedió en tu viaje a la India… ya muchas veces tú fuiste mi confidente, esta vez intentaré serlo yo y te prometo poner todo de mi parte para comprenderte – Aseguró el castaño volviéndose para mirarlo – Levántate de allí… y hablemos… siento lo del golpe, pero no pude evitarlo – Agregó pero no mostró arrepentimiento pues el rubio se lo merecía y ambos lo sabían.

- Solo espero que no termines dándome una paliza cuando termine de contarte todo – Dijo en tono pesimista tomando asiento en un sillón frente al castaño.

Él se mantuvo en silencio haciéndole saber a Albert que no lo distraería, que podía dar muchas vueltas o hacer esto de una vez por todas, así que dejando libre otro pesado suspiro, el rubio comenzó a relatarle desde el día que conoció a Naysha, cuando sin saber que era ella quedo cautivado al verla bailar, después su encuentro en el museo, sus paseos, como poco a poco se fueron haciendo amigos y cómplices. Terry escuchaba todo atentamente y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos dejando libre un suspiro cuando el rubio le dijo que ella era casada y además que había conocido al marido; pero evitó juzgarlo, él estaba allí para escuchar y comprender. Escuchar y ver las reacciones de Albert cuando se refería al esposo de la chica lo sorprendió, nunca imaginó ver a su amigo tan celoso y enojado por el proceder de alguien, era evidente que el matrimonio entre ambos no era armonioso y la llegada de Albert solo le brindó una vía de escape a la joven, no los estaba justificando, pero estaba comenzado a entender lo que había sucedido.

- Intenté negarme lo que estaba despertando Naysha dentro de mí muchas veces Terry… pero parecía imposible, pensaba todo el tiempo en ella, la extrañaba, deseaba su compañía, verla sonreír… ser yo el causante de su felicidad y entre más trataba de huir de esto que sentía… - Exponía cuando el castaño lo interrumpió.

- El sentimiento más se empeñaba en hacerse presente… lo sé Albert… he tenido que vivir cinco años tratando de olvidar a alguien y solo he logrado mantener su recuerdo presente en mí… - Esbozó sin poder evitarlo y esquivó la mirada de su amigo.

- Me gustaría tener el poder para regresar el tiempo y evitar tantos errores… lo que sentía por Candy me confundió, al igual que a muchos su esencia me cautivó y entre más tiempo pasábamos juntos más enamorado me creía yo de ella, cuando me arme de valor para confesárselo esperaba que ella me rechazara, pero no fue así… por el contrario, ella recibió mi sentimiento de buen agrado y eso me hizo muy feliz, mi tía me estaba presionado para que tomara la rienda de los negocios y formara una familia… Candy y yo hablamos de tema y ella viendo me preocupación por tener que dejar la vida a la cual estaba acostumbrado me instó a afrontar ese reto y que pusiese algunas condiciones para hacer que me permitiesen mantener parte de mi libertad, yo le dije que aceptaba si ella se casaba conmigo… fui un estúpido lo sé… pero en ese momento pensé que ella lo tomaría como una broma, no lo hizo así… me dijo que si, que aceptaba y que anunciáramos el compromiso para darle gusto a la tía, eso me desconcertó pero estaba tan feliz que no le presté mucha atención, sabía que ella no estaba enamorada de mí… no como lo estuvo de ti… como siempre lo estuvo de ti, me quería y deseaba ser feliz y hacerme feliz, pero en el fondo ambos sabíamos que nos arriesgábamos a descubrir que lo que teníamos no era suficiente para mantener un matrimonio… tal vez ella lo hizo desde hacía mucho o siempre lo supo y por eso se enfrascó en dedicarle todo su tiempo a sus estudios, pero yo solo me di cuenta ahora cuando encontré a la mujer que despertó en mí el verdadero amor – Confesó mirando al joven a los ojos.

- ¿Qué paso entre Naysha y tú? Es evidente que paso algo y es eso lo que te tiene devastado – Mencionó Terry para evitar escuchar lo que había sido la vida de Candy junto a Albert, pues por más que su amigo ahora le confesase todo esto, ellos habían vivido como pareja hasta hace poco y eso era algo que no podía negarse.

Albert prosiguió con la historia entrando ya al terreno cuando él comenzó su relación con la chica y como ese sentimiento que había despertado dentro de él cada día se hacía más fuerte y crecía con los gestos de ella, con sus atenciones, de algunos planes que había hecho pero dejando en claro que en todo momento él pensó en Candy y regresar hasta América para darle la cara a su esposa, no pensaba abandonarla sin antes darle una explicación. Hasta que llego a esa noche… la noche de la reinauguración del museo, donde hablaría con Naysha sobre sus deseos de tenerla junto a él… pero todos sus planes se vinieron abajo, como un castillo de naipes. Por más que luchó no pudo evitar llorar al recordar lo acontecido, él había cifrado sus esperanzas en un imposible, había arriesgado su matrimonio, su honor, su honestidad… todo… para ir tras un sueño y el sueño se le volvió una pesadilla.

Terry lo miraba sintiendo compasión por el rubio, ciertamente Albert había sufrido un gran desengaño y aunque lo hizo sobre aviso, eso no lo consolaba, pues cuando el corazón toma las riendas de nuestras vidas, perdemos el control de las mismas, evidentemente había algo más en la decisión de la chica de terminar o tal vez era lo más obvio, ella no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar lo que tenía por un futuro junto a Albert que no podía dar por hecho, pues él estaba casado o quizás ella no lo amase tanto para entregarle todo a su amigo, quizás si lo hacía pero el miedo era mayor. Era una situación y unas circunstancias distintas a las que lo llevaron a separarse de Candy, pero ver a su amigo era como ver un reflejo de su pasado y todo lo que sufrió en ese entonces.

- Lo siento… - Susurró Terry con la voz ronca por esas emociones que los recuerdos habían despertado en él – Yo creo que ella te ama… es solo que tuvo miedo… - Intentó consolarlo.

- Todas mis esperanzas están puesta en eso… voy a regresar a Jaipur y voy a luchar por ella Terry, aunque tenga que enfrentarme a medio mundo, si no regreso y la busco no voy a tener paz… necesito estar a su lado y no me importa lo que mi familia piense, si debo renunciar a ser la cabeza de la familia lo haré y además con gusto, esto solo me ha traído desasosiego e incomodidades, no es mi mundo… yo no nací para estar encerrado en una oficina… solo deseo que Candy este bien, ella no se merece tener que pagar por lo que hice, no debe vivir la humillación de ser abandonada… una vez me pediste que cuidara de ella y la hiciera feliz… ahora soy yo quien te lo pide Terry, quiero que estés junto a Candy y cuides de ella, que la acompañes en esta situación… yo sé que debo darle la cara y hablarle con la verdad, le prometí que sería hoy y así lo haré, pero antes necesitaba hablar contigo y saber si estás dispuesto a ayudarme… - El castaño lo interrumpió.

- ¿Qué me pides que haga Albert? Yo no puedo decidir sobre el futuro de Candy sin saber que reacción tendrá, ya no es una niña y aunque lo fuera nunca necesitó de nadie para sobre llevar sus penas… ¿Si lo que deseas es que este pendiente de ella? No tienes que hacerlo, sabes que lo haré… incluso si Candy no lo desea así, trataré de hacerlo sin que se entere, pero lo de nosotros… - Esta vez fue el rubio quien lo detuvo.

- Me acabas de decir que aun la amas… ella también te ama a ti, lo sabes… lo viste anoche, lucha por ella entonces, si yo me voy al otro lado del mundo para luchar por un amor del cual ni siquiera estoy seguro ¿Por qué no puedes tú hacer el intento de hablar con Candy? – Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, mientras se colocaba de pie.

- Porque lo que paso entre nosotros fue distinto… y además han pasado cinco años… - Contestó volviendo su mirada al ventanal.

- No entiendo cómo puedes vivir así… cómo pudieron los dos vivir así, yo he pasado dos meses lejos de Naysha y siento que hasta me cuesta respirar, que me pesa el cuerpo para caminar y no soporto estar lejos de ella, que estoy dispuesto a todo para recuperarla o enamorarla como debía hacer desde un principio dejándole claro que la amaba y no era solo deseo físico lo que sentía por ella, que poco me importa si puede darme un hijo de los dos o tengo que adoptar, porque la amo con todo mi ser y si ella está a mi lado lo demás no cuenta… y tú tienes la misma oportunidad, tal vez mayor y aun así dudas… ¿Qué demonios te detiene Terry? – Preguntó frustrado ante la actitud de su amigo.

- Tengo mis razones… así como tú tienes las tuyas, acabas de decir que nada te impedirá regresar por Naysha y eso también incluye a Candy… diga lo que diga yo, igual le pedirás del divorcio ¿No es así? – Inquirió Terry volviéndose para mirarlo.

- Si, lo haré… no porque desee deshacerme de ella o porque me da igual lo que le ocurra, sino porque ya no deseo seguir engañándola y viviendo una farsa, no quiero verla llorar como lo hizo anoche por estar lejos de ti y sintiéndose culpable pensando que me estaba lastimando, no quiero ser un miserable con alguien que me ha dado tanto… a la cual le debo tanto y pensaras todo esto lo hago guiado por la culpa, ciertamente es así… pero también lo hago porque me quedaría más tranquilo al saber que tú te quedas a su lado y no solo para aliviar el peso de la culpa en mí, sino porque deseo que ella sea feliz y eso únicamente lo lograra estando a tu lado – Expuso Albert mirándolo a los ojos para hacerle comprender, pero al ver el silencio en Terry y como este le daba la espalda para negarse su propia verdad, se sintió aún más molesto y desconcertado por la actitud de su amigo – De nada sirve tener un corazón si debes acallar sus latidos y de nada sirve amar profundamente a alguien si no se lo demuestras y te pasas la vida tras esa pared que según tú, impide que te lastimen… ya tú mismo lo estás haciendo amigo mío… ya tú mismo te estas condenando - Agregó y se encamino hasta la puerta para salir de allí, pero cuando giraba la perilla Terry habló deteniéndolo.

- Si Candy me acepta, me la llevaré de Chicago y no habrá marcha atrás Albert… no dejaré que nada ni nadie vuelva a apartarla de mi lado… quiero que lo tengas bien claro – Mencionó el castaño, en tono serio volviéndose para mirarlo.

- No espero menos de ti… y no esperes que yo regrese a intentar recuperar algo que nunca fue mío completamente, no te estoy devolviendo a Candy Terry… no lo veas de esa manera o como si esto fuera un acto de caridad, ella siempre fue tuya - Indico mirándolo a los ojos. - ¿Cuándo regresaras a Nueva York? – Preguntó antes de salir.

- La compañía sale hoy en la tarde… pero yo me quedo y lo demás depende de Candy – Contestó.

- Ella debe hacer su defensa a finales de mes… para eso aún falta, yo no puedo esperar hasta entonces y no deseo alargar esta situación, hablaré hoy con ella y le propondré que se tome unos días fuera de la ciudad, pues es seguro que mi tía y los Leagan arremetan contra ella pensado que nuestra separación es su culpa… si puedes… - Estaba por decir cuando Terry lo interrumpió.

- Yo me la llevaré y estaremos de regreso para sus compromisos… mantendré mi promesa mientras sea tu esposa Albert, para mí Candy será intocable como te lo hice saber en aquella carta, esto no va a cambiar por lo que acabas de contarme… pero debo alejarme con ella de este lugar, no dejaré que nadie la lastime, esta vez pienso cumplir la promesa que me hice a mí mismo hace mucho tiempo – Aseguró Terry.

- Gracias… - Expreso encaminándose hasta el joven y dándole un fuerte abrazo – Gracias por comprenderme y no juzgarme, por ayudar a Candy… gracias amigo – Agregó con sinceridad.

- Somos amigos… y a ella la amo, no dejaría que nada en el mundo la dañara si puedo evitarlo – Dijo dándole una palmadas a Albert en la espalda – Suerte con lo tuyo… y no te rindas aunque ella te grite que no te ama… algo me dice que si lo hace y solo tiene miedo – Agregó separándose del rubio para mirarlo a los ojos.

Después de eso se despidieron cada uno llevando en sus pensamientos lo que haría, como enfrentarían las situaciones que les esperaban y sobre todo como conseguir salir airoso de las mismas y recuperar al amor de sus vidas. Terry se volvió para mirar por el ventanal dejando que los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegasen hasta él para asegurarse que Candy aun lo amaba, sin embargo si la chica no lo hacía ya, igual le ofrecería su protección y su compañía. Albert se encontraba con su valor renovado, la actitud de Terry era algo que no se esperaba, evidentemente su amigo había madurado mucho y le dio un poco de paz a su alma al dejarlo desahogarse sin sentirse juzgado por lo que había hecho, ahora solo faltaba contarle todo a Candy y rogar a Dios para que la chica no sufriese tanto por su traición.

Candy caminaba de un lugar a otro de su habitación mientras en su cabeza miles de ideas daban vueltas, esa nota que le había dejado Albert la tenía en un horrible estado de zozobra, no sabía cómo interpretarla o mejor dicho no deseaba hacerlo, pues todo lo que pudiese significar le causaba mucho miedo, además esa salida tan repentina, era sábado y él no iba a la empresa los fines de semana. Escuchó el motor de un auto y corrió hasta la ventana, conteniendo la respiración al ver que era Albert, salió corriendo de su habitación para verlo pero cuando iba a mitad del pasillo se detuvo pensando que su actitud solo haría evidente su preocupación por… por lo que pudo haber pasado entre Terry y él pues, estaba segura que ese asunto que el rubio debía atender era con el actor. Regresó a su habitación, ya había actuado la noche anterior con demasiada impulsividad, como para hacerlo hoy también, tomó asiento frente al tocador a la espera que Albert entrase, respirando profundamente para parecer calmada. Él abrió la puerta muy despacio y la cerró tras entrar a la habitación, camino parándose tras ella y llevando sus manos a los hombros de Candy que estaban tan duros como una piedra, sus miradas se encontraron en el reflejo que les ofrecía el espejo.

- Tenemos una conversación pendiente – Mencionó él mirándola.

- Te estaba esperando – Susurró Candy dándose la vuelta sin levantarse y busco sus ojos.

- Pequeña… - Dijo Albert lleno de dolor al ver la angustia en los ojos de Candy, se colocó de cuclillas para acariciar con suavidad la mejilla de ella.

- Albert… lo que paso anoche… yo… - Intentó decir, pero él la detuvo.

- Candy quiero que hablemos antes de algo más… de algo que debí contarte hace mucho y hasta ahora he reunido el valor para hacerlo, antes quiero pedirte perdón… te juro que mi intensión no fue hacerte daño, ni burlar la confianza que depositaste en mí, pequeña yo te quiero muchísimo y siempre has sido importante para mí, es por eso que he tomado una decisión que será lo mejor para todos… - Decía cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- ¿De qué hablas Albert? No entiendo… ¿Qué decisión has tomado? – Preguntó temerosa de la respuesta que él pudiese darle.

- Debemos divorciarnos Candy… - Contestó y antes que pudiese agregar algo más ella se colocó de pie, rompiendo en un sollozo.

- Albert no… ¡No puedes hacer eso! Mira yo sé que mi actitud de anoche… fue realmente reprochable… que tú tienes todo el derecho de reclamarme y exigirme una explicación… que debes sentirte dolido pero yo… yo… - Intentaba hablar entre sollozos.

- Candy yo no tengo que exigirte nada… esto no tiene que ver con lo ocurrido anoche… - Buscó hablar de nuevo pero ella no lo dejo.

- No mientas Albert… sé que esto es por lo que pasó con Terry, pero te aseguró que entre nosotros no ocurrió nada, en esa pista solo compartimos un vals… solo eso, debes creerme, yo nunca te engañaría… - Esbozaba y el rubio tuvo que tomarla por los hombros para hacer que lo escuchara.

- Candy escúchame… yo no estoy haciendo esto por lo de ayer, yo sé que ni tú ni Terry fallaron a sus promesas… aquí quien fallo fui yo… fui yo quien rompió el juramento que te hice frente a Dios… yo te engañé Candy… - Pronuncio mirándola a los ojos, ella se congeló ante las palabras de Albert y el tono de su voz, mientras lo miraba completamente desconcertada, él dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos lleno de dolor y vergüenza, la soltó suavemente y se alejó dándole la espalda mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

- Al… Albert… no entiendo – Susurró con la voz ronca sin querer crecer lo que él había dicho.

- Yo… falte a mi palabra Candy… - Se volvió para mirarla pues debía darle la cara y afrontar su culpa con valor – Me enamoré de otra mujer… y… me entregué a ella por completo – Agregó mirando a la rubia a los ojos.

Candy dejo libre un jadeo acompañado por un sollozo y se llevó una mano a la boca mientras lo miraba realmente sorprendida y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, no podía moverse de ese lugar y la verdad no sabía que pensar, sentir o decir… esto no podía ser; Albert le estaba diciendo que le había sido infiel ¡Albert! Su esposo, su amigo, su cómplice… el hombre con el cual nunca había tenido secretos. El rubio también dejó correr una lágrima y cerró los ojos para no ver la decepción en la mirada de Candy, pero no podía esperar que ella lo comprendiese y lo perdonase, no sin saber cómo habían ocurrido las cosas y aunque ella terminase odiándolo más de lo que debía hacerlo ahora, le contaría toda la verdad.

- Candy yo… yo lamento mucho hacerte esto, pero créeme es peor mantenerte en la ignorancia, ya no podía más con la culpa… yo te quiero demasiado y me duele hacerte sufrir pero… no puedo más, no quiero seguir así… esto me está matando… - Dijo y las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

Ella se dejó caer en la butaca, llorando en silencio, sin poder comprender aun lo que sentía, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no imaginaba a Albert rompiendo sus promesas… en brazos de otra mujer, él jamás había demostrado ser un mujeriego, en realidad nunca le había conocido una novia o al menos alguna amiga por la cual evidenciara interés y ahora… ahora le confesaba que se había enamorada de alguien más y que además se había entregado a ella… sin importarle que estaba casado – Se llevó las manos a la cara para ahogar los sollozos que salían de su boca.

- Candy no llores… por favor no llores – Esbozó el rubio colocándose de rodillas frente a ella y llevando sus manos hasta las de Candy – Por favor mírame… Candy yo no pude evitarlo… me enamoré, no supe cómo ni cuándo pasó y cuándo quise dar marcha atrás no podía hacerlo, pero te juro que me he reprochado el haber caído en esta situación… pero al mismo tiempo no me arrepiento y si te digo que lo hago te estaría mintiendo, además no lo haré porque… yo voy a regresa a Jaipur para buscarla Candy – Confesó con un gran dolor en su pecho.

- Albert… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – Preguntaba en medio de un llanto amargo.

- Yo… no sabía cómo hacerlo Candy, temía que me odiaras por lo que hice y tal vez lo merezca, si debo merecer tu odio por haberte fallado… pero créeme que mi intensión nunca fue lastimarte, yo simplemente me olvide de quien era y todo lo que había dejado aquí en Chicago, me sentí libre después de tanto tiempo encerrado en el consorcio… soñé con ser alguien más, con ser quien era antes cuando mi vida dependía solamente de mí y era el dueño de mis actos y mis decisiones… me dejé llevar por la magia de este amor que… que Naysha me brindó… yo solo… solo quise… ser feliz y libre como lo era a su lado… ¡Perdóname Candy! Por favor perdóname… no quise lastimarte – Mencionó ahogándose por el llanto mientras hundía su rostro en la falda de la rubia y sus brazos se aferraban a ella quien no sabía qué hacer.

Las lágrimas los desbordaban a ambos, haciendo convulsionar sus cuerpos, sintiéndose culpables el uno por el otro, pues nada de esto hubiese pasado si ellos tiempo atrás hubiesen tomado las decisiones correctas, si ella no se hubiese dejado embaucar por aquella carta de Susana donde le suplicada que buscase la manera de hacerle comprender a Terry que nunca más volvería a regresar con él y de esta manera el actor cumpliese con su compromiso con ella… si tan solo no hubiese hecho lo que hizo después, si no se hubiese ofrecido a ayudar a Albert para llevar su nuevo papel, sugiriéndole de manera casi descarada que se casaran y que además anunciaran el compromiso con la clara intención de que Terry se enterara de este; había sido una estúpida, pues cuando llegó la carta del castaño confirmando que efectivamente se había enterado de este, aún estaba a tiempo de decirle a Albert que dejaran todo así, después de todo Terry igual había abandonado a Susana y se había marchado a Londres… si eso hubiese pasado ahora su amigo no estaría en esta situación, todo fue su culpa, por haber decidido lo que según ella era mejor para todos… ¿Cómo culpar a Albert por lo ocurrido? ¿Cómo reprocharle si ella se había casado con él amando a Terry? Aunque se lo negó por mucho tiempo esa era la verdad… incluso cuando él una semana antes de la boda se lo preguntó, ella lo negó y aunque Albert había despertado su esencia de mujer, bien sabía que en sus pensamientos era a Terry a quien se entregaba, eso también era traición y una mucho peor de la que Albert había cometido, ella lo engañó haciéndole creer y haciéndose creer que lo amaba, pero lo cierto era que ella nunca había dejado de amar al actor y seguir ocultándolo era imposible – Los sollozos de Albert que cada vez eran más fuertes al ver el silencio de Candy la sacaron de sus pensamientos, con cuidado llevó una mano hasta la espalda del joven para brindarle una caricia que lo reconfortara.

- Quisiera… regresar en el tiempo y no haber hecho ese viaje… o… - Decía el rubio pero se interrumpió pues no podía confesarle a Candy cuanto amaba a Naysha.

- No digas eso… no hay nada de malo en amar… es un sentimiento maravilloso… - Esbozaba con la voz ronca sin dejar de sobarle la espalda.

- Pero también doloroso… muy doloroso Candy… - Expresó levantando la cara para mirarla a los ojos, se sorprendía de escucharla a ella decir eso - ¿Acaso se estaba poniendo en su lugar? – Se preguntó en pensamientos.

- Si… lo es… puede llegar a ser muy doloroso, puedo decirlo con conocimiento de causa… pero no por ello debes arrepentirte de sentirlo… pues por muy grande que sea el dolor no se compara con la felicidad que esa persona te brindó – Expresó llevando sus manos al rostro de Albert para secar las lágrimas del rubio que seguían saliendo, nunca lo había visto así y esto le dolía.

- Lo sé… por eso busque la manera de encontrarnos con Terry anoche… necesitaba saber que él aún seguía… - Candy llevó una mano a los labios de Albert para callarlo, no deseaba escuchar lo que él actor le había dicho, tenía mucho miedo… ella una vez más lo había rechazado y sabía que Terry no era de los que daban segundas oportunidades, así que cambio el tema radicalmente

– No hablemos de eso ahora… mejor, cuéntame que sucedió… como te enamoraste de… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama? – Preguntó haciendo que no notaba la sorpresa y el desconcierto en la mirada de su amigo, lo invitó con un ademan a tomar asiento junto a ella.

- Naysha… su nombre es Naysha… la conocí el día que llegue a Jaipur… ella trabajaba con el profesor Braham en el museo, era su asistente… - Comenzó Albert a relatar la historia de él y Naysha.

Mientras Candy lo escuchaba atenta y para su sorpresa llegó a la misma conclusión que Terry, ambos opinaban que ella si estaba enamorada de él pero que su temor le impedía admitirlo, Candy le confesó que sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba porque a ella le pasaba lo mismo con Terry y aun no lograba entender porque su razón siempre la detenía cuando quería dejar volar a su corazón para buscar al castaño.

Entonces el rubio le contó de su conversación con Terry esa mañana y aunque omitió el golpe que el chico le había dado, ella lo descubrió al ver la marca del mismo en la comisura izquierda de Albert, así que él le confesó que se lo tenía merecido y que en el lugar de Terry también lo hubiese hecho, cuando llegaron al tema de su viaje, Candy se tensó pues sabía que ella sola no podría con todos los comentarios que esta separación desataría y aunque a ella poco le importaba lo que la sociedad pensase y no por las habladurías seguiría viviendo una farsa y condenando a Albert a vivirla también, no podía decir lo mismo de la tía abuela y los Leagan quienes no perderían la oportunidad para hacerla responsable por todo esto. El rubio notó que ella se había sumido en sus pensamientos y se notaba preocupada.

- No tendrás que quedarte aquí para aguantar todo lo que se viene Candy… Terry se quedó en Chicago y espera a que tú tomes una decisión… - Dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Albert yo… yo no sé… no puedo hacer esto… si me voy con él todo será peor… Terry en estos momentos es un actor reconocido, su carrera ha sido intachable, no se ha visto involucrado en escándalos… yo no puedo arruinar todo eso que le ha costado tanto conseguir… - Él la detuvo de nuevo tomándola de las manos.

- Candy ya deja de buscar excusas… - Mencionó y al ver que ella intentaba protestar se apresuró a agregar – Terry es un excelente actor y eso no tiene nada que ver con su vida privada… la gente no dejara de asistir a sus obras y si lo hacen ellos se lo pierden, escuchaste lo bien que le fue en Londres, así que bien pueden vivir allá un tiempo si es lo que deseas, mientras se calman los rumores aquí en América… la gente olvida muy rápido pequeña y te aseguró que siempre habrá alguien más que caiga en las lenguas viperinas de la alta sociedad cada mes, de todas formas yo soy el responsable de esto y estoy dispuesto a asumir los reproches y los reclamos de la tía, lo que piensen los demás me importa un bledo, aquí lo único realmente importante es que tú seas feliz y eso solo lo lograras al lado de Terry… no sigas engañándote Candy… lo único que ganaras con ello es seguir sufriendo y creo que ambos tienen almas de masoquista, no entiendo cómo pudieron pasar cinco años separados, cuando yo apenas con dos meses me estoy volviendo loco –Indicó mirándola a los ojos.

- Yo… tengo miedo Albert… miedo que esto no funcione, hemos tenido tantos inconvenientes, tantas separaciones… - Expresó bajando la mirada y dejando un lagrima correr por su mejilla.

- Lo sé pequeña… pero no puedes dejar que este te domine una vez más… creo que Terry también necesita de un tiempo para organizar sus sentimientos, háganlo juntos… como amigos y ya el tiempo les dirá si esto tiene futuro, aunque yo lo daría por hecho – Mencionó con una sonrisa.

Esa noche los esposos se reunieron con Archie, Annie, George y la tía abuela; ellos eran los más allegados a ambos y quienes le debían una explicación al menos por consideración, el rubio fue quien empezó a hablar y aunque todos se sorprendieron muchísimo y lo interrumpieron por más de cinco minutos pidiendo explicaciones él solo se limitó a decir que había sido una decisión tomada de mutuo acuerdo, como era de esperarse la tía abuela se le lanzó a Candy pero Albert le dejó en claro que quien había propuesto esa salida había sido él y que ya estaba cansado que ella siguiese inmiscuyéndose en cada decisión que tomaba, al mismo tiempo les hizo saber a todos que se ausentaría del país por un tiempo indefinido y que dejaba a Archie y a George a cargo de todo. La anciana tuvo que ser atendida esa noche por el médico, que para alivio de Candy y Albert les dijo que la mujer solo había tenido una subida de presión, pero que no era nada grave, que su salud era más fuerte que la de un recién nacido. Candy escribió unas cartas a sus madres las cuales les entregó a Annie pidiéndole el favor que se las hiciera llegar, en estas les hacía saber lo ocurrido, omitiéndose algunas cosas que le parecía más prudente contarles personalmente, se despidió de su amiga con un fuerte abrazo prometiéndole regresar para finales de mes.

Al día siguiente ella y Albert bajaban de un auto con el emblema de la familia Andley en la estación de trenes, ambos iban vestidos de manera informal por lo que no llamaron la atención de los allí presente y para su fortuna tampoco habían periodistas que pudiesen fotografiarlos, el personal de la línea se encargó del equipaje que era bastante ligero y se encaminaron hacías los andenes donde ya llamaban para el tren que debían tomar. Al llegar a este lugar la rubia no pudo evitar mirar a todos lados buscando a Terry con su corazón latiendo como un caballo desbocado, Albert apretó la unión de sus manos para darle confianza, ella dejó ver media sonrisa que intentaba ocultar sus nervios, sintiéndose como aquella vez cuando esperaba por él en la estación de trenes de Nueva York, la misma ansiedad que hacía estragos en su cuerpo.

- Llegas tarde como siempre pecosa – Mencionó una voz a sus espaldas que reconoció de inmediato, se volvió sobresaltada para descubrir a Terry, quien la miraba dedicándole media sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

- Terry no me llames… - Decía pero se interrumpió perdiéndose en la imagen del hombre que amaba, se sentía tan bien poder decírselo sin sentir miedo o culpa.

- Ya están llamando para el tren a Nueva York – Tuvo que hablar Albert para romper la burbuja donde ellos se encontraban.

- Debemos apurarnos – Esbozó Candy dando un paso para alejarse, pero el castaño la detuvo.

- Nosotros tomaremos el que sale para California – Informó mirándola a ella y después a Albert.

- Bien… yo debo tomar el que va a Nueva York… encontré un boleto para Londres en un barco que sale en dos días… - Mencionó consciente que esto era una despedida, respiro profundamente.

Candy y Terry también lo sabían, el castaño se alejó un poco para darle su espacio a ellos y ambos lo comprendieron, sabían que deberían pasar varios años para que las cosas entre los tres volvieron a ser como eran antes, pero tenían la esperanza de que así sería; Candy se acercó hasta el rubio para despedirse, mirándolo a los ojos hablo.

- Albert… confía en lo que sientes… y no te rindas… gracias por esto… por ayudarme a abrir los ojos, siempre será el mejor amigo que he tenido… escríbeme por favor y te vayas a perder por tanto tiempo como hacías antes – Pidió la rubia con la voz ronca por las lágrimas.

- Te prometo que tendrás noticias mías… cuídate mucho y no seas tan terca – Indicó dándole un fuerte abrazo, después un beso en la frente, levantó la mirada y buscó al chico – Terry… - Lo llamó.

- Espero que consigas lo que deseas Albert – Pronunció el chico acercándose hasta él – Yo cuidare de Candy y mantengo lo que te dije… - Decía cuando el rubio lo interrumpió.

- No me debes nada… no te cohíbas por una promesa que ya no tiene valor… solo escucha a tu corazón y haz lo que te dicta, cuídala mucho por favor… y gracias de nuevo… por todo – Dijo dándole un abrazo al chico.

Se separaron mirándose a los ojos diciéndose sin palabras que sin importa lo pasado ellos seguían siendo amigos y esa amistad duraría por mucho tiempo más. Candy le dedico una hermosa sonrisa a Albert y después miro a Terry a quien le regalo una más hermosa aun, una que llegaba hasta sus ojos verdes iluminándolos mientras le extendía la mano. El castaño la recibió con el mismo gesto sintiendo en esa unión una calidez maravillosa que le llenó el corazón de esperanzas, dio un par de pasos con ella hasta el tren que anunciaba su último llamado. Albert lo vio alejarse con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no era dolor lo que sentía, por el contrario estaba feliz por haber hecho lo correcto, por haberlos unido y esperaba que esta vez fuese para siempre; dejó libre un suspiro tembloroso de su pecho mientras se encaminaba hasta el tren que lo llevaría a Nueva York… emprendería un nuevo viaje que lo llevaría a encontrar su felicidad… o al menos eso esperaba… pero sin poder evitarlo sus pensamientos viajaron a la última vez que vio a Naysha.

La luna se mostraba inmensa y deslumbrante en lo alto del cielo de Jaipur esa noche, bañando con su luz plata los hermosos jardines del lugar, la fiesta era esplendida, habían llegado personas de todo el país, incluso algunos de otros países cercano y mucho ingleses que conocieron al padre del rubio, todo el mundo aplaudía la labor del nuevo jefe de la familia Andley, alegando que poseía la misma humanidad del fallecido Albert Edward Andley, él estaba acostumbrado a recibir muestras de admiración de ese tipo en las reuniones sociales a las que asistía en Chicago y no se dejaba deslumbrar, pero hoy el sentimiento de orgullo era propio y especial, pues se sentía realmente satisfecho por el trabajo realizado en este lugar, además le encantaba ver la hermosa sonrisa que esas palabras pintaban en el rostro de Naysha. No podía creer que ella pudiese ser más bella, pero esa noche cuando la vio llegar al lugar se quedó sin palabras, lucia como una princesa… una verdadera princesa, un espléndido sari en tonos marfil y dorados cubrían su exquisita figura, resaltando sus curvas y haciendo que su corazón se disparase en una carrera frenética, el cabello sueltos en suaves ondas adornados por una tiara de plata y perlas típica de la India, unos pendientes que hacia juego con esta así como el hermoso collar que se extendía por el escote de su pecho, pero lo que más lo enamoró fue la extraordinaria sonrisa que le dedicó en cuantos sus miradas se encontraron, eso lo elevó haciéndolo sentir especial, como lo hacía siempre.

Procurando no levantar sospechas entre los invitados, que podían suscitar comentarios, se escabulleron hasta los jardines del imponente palacio, primero ella quien alegó que deseaba tomar un poco de aire y después él quien pidió permiso para retirar un momento a buscar algo que había dejado olvidado, al grupo donde se encontraba. Cuando se vieron solos en lo más apartado del jardín no pudieron evitar enredarse en un abrazo estrecho y cálido, mientras sus bocas se unían en un beso profundo y excitante. Naysha acariciaba su espalda con pasión mientras pegaba su curvilíneo cuerpo al fuerte de él y aunque odiándose por esto, tuvo que ir bajando el ritmo de los besos pues de continuar así olvidaría el lugar donde se encontraban y seguramente terminarían haciendo el amor entre los arbustos.

- Luces bellísima esta noche Naysha… pareces una princesa… - Esbozó mirándola a los ojos.

- Tú también luces muy guapo… mucho más – Dijo ella ronzando sus labios con los de él.

- Naysha… yo necesito hablar contigo, creo que sabes que… que debo regresar a América – Él no deseaba dañar el momento pero debía consultarle lo que había decidido esa mañana.

- Lo sé Albert – Esbozó ella alejándose del abrazo y tensándose.

- Quiero que vengas conmigo – Pidió mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Qué vaya contigo? ¡Por Dios Albert! ¿Qué dices? Eso es una locura… no puede ser… - Alegó mientras colocaba distancia entre ambos.

- Lo que oyes, quiero que vengas conmigo… y no es una locura es lo que deseo… el otro día me dijiste que no tenías un futuro aquí si regresas con la familia de tu tío… bueno yo te estoy ofreciendo un futuro en América… - Intentaba explicar cuando ella lo detuvo.

- Un futuro en América como tu amante… lo siento Albert… pero prefiero quedarme aquí – Dijo con voz dura, evidentemente ofendida.

- No he dicho algo así, no me malinterpretes por favor… yo solo te estoy ofreciendo una salida, cuando te dije que no dejaría que te quedaras a un lado del camino viendo la vida pasar hablaba en serio… tú eres una mujer maravillosa y especial, en América hay muchas oportunidades… - Hablaba y ella lo interrumpió de nuevo.

- Muchas oportunidades… déjame ver si entiendo… evidentemente hablas de trabajo, tú me podrías dar trabajo en alguno de los bancos de tu familia y a cambio yo te agradecería acostándome contigo cada vez que lo desees… - Decía y esta vez Albert no la dejó continuar.

- Yo nunca haría algo así… ese sería un acto muy deshonesto Naysha y sabes bien que no soy de ese tipo de personas… ¿Por qué actúas así? – Inquirió desconcertado y dolido por las palabras de ella intentando acercarse.

- La verdad no lo sé… porque yo conozco al Albert que se encuentra aquí en Jaipur, no al que vive en Chicago y el Albert que yo conozco nunca me hubiese ofrecido una "oportunidad" para sacarme de este lugar y volverme su amante casual… ¿O acaso no es eso lo que me ofreces Albert? Porque si no lo es, déjame decirte que es lo que parece… es evidente que no te vas a divorciar de tu esposa, porque ella puede darte una familia y yo no – Indicó mirándolo a los ojos con resentimiento.

- ¡Por Dios ya olvida eso! A mí no me importa si puedes o no darme hijos… me importas tú, y tú eres mucho más que un vientre que pueda albergar una vida Naysha, eres una mujer maravillosa, luchadora, hermosa, inteligente y muchísimas cosas más… tienes una vida y un mundo por delante que conquistar ¿Dónde quedaron esos deseos de viajar, de conocer el mundo? No puedo creer que solo te limites por el hecho de que no puedas ser madre… la mujer con la que he pasado días maravillosos no es así… ¿Quieres salir y tener nuevos horizontes? Yo puedo dártelos… puedo darte todo eso y más si lo deseas ¡Dime que quieres y lo tendrás! – Aseguró con sus ojos clavados en los de ella y por alguna razón su actitud le molestaba.

- ¿Te divorciarías de tu esposa? – Preguntó y su voz tembló a causa de las lágrimas alojadas en su garganta sin desviar sus ojos de él.

- ¿Es lo que deseas? – Inquirió Albert mirándola.

- ¿Lo harías? – Preguntó de nuevo a punto de llorar.

- Si – Contestó sin titubear.

Ella dejó correr un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas y se volvió dándole la espalda, él pudo ver como su cuerpo se estremecía ligeramente, después movió su cabeza en un gesto de negación y hablo de nuevo, esta vez su voz apenas si se podía escuchar.

- No lo hagas… si yo no voy a condenar a Rabat a no dejar descendencia, tampoco lo haré contigo, puede que tú no veas problema en ello, pero tu familia no pensará lo mismo… y yo no quiero que te alejes y te pelees con ellos por divorciarte de tu esposa, ya tienes una vida hecha Albert y yo también tengo la mía… lo que tuvimos fue solo un sueño y como todos los sueños en algún momento debemos despertar, llegó el momento de que esto terminé… regresa a América, regresa a los tuyos y sé feliz junto a una mujer que te ama y puede darte lo que yo no puedo… dejemos esto como esta y conservemos solo buenos recuerdos, continuar sería complicado para ambos y no quiero que un día termines odiándome por haberte obligado a dejarlo todo por mí – Mencionó y aunque su voz estaba ronca por las lágrimas no titubeo un instante – Gracias por lo que me diste Albert… por hacerme sentir única y especial, no lo olvidaré nunca… pero ahora debo regresar con mi esposo, al lugar que me corresponde, hasta que pueda mantenerlo – Después de estas palabras se alejó, sin volverse a mirarlo.

Albert se quedó en medio del jardín, llorando sin poder evitarlo y completamente desolado, no comprendía la actitud de Naysha, ella le había pedido que se divorciara de Candy y le dijo que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, le estaba demostrando que la quería al grado de abandonarlo todo para apostar por una vida juntos, que ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que no pudiese ser madre… que la amaba por lo que era, sin prejuicios, sin cohibiciones… sencillamente la amaba con todo su ser y aun así ella lo dejaba allí, sin darle una oportunidad.

_**Continuará… **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogo**

**Deja que mi alma se empape de ti…**

**Y sentirás fuego cuando te fundas en mí.**

**Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos.**

La suave brisa que provenía del mar movía el sedoso cabello castaño a su antojo, mientras los rayos de la luna que iluminaban el extenso balcón bañaban su figura, presentándolo como una figura etérea, inalcanzable; tenía la mirada perdida en lo oscuro de la noche, completamente ausente, como si se encontrase muy lejos de ese lugar, arrullado por la suave melodía de las olas que morían en la orilla una y otra vez. Él dejó libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

- No tengo que volverme para saber que estás ahí – Pronunció con ese tono de voz tan maravilloso que poseía, como si fuera terciopelo acariciándole la piel.

- Quería sorprenderte… pero siempre me atrapas – Esbozó la rubia acercándose hasta él con una hermosa sonrisa, abrazándolo por la espalda y apoyando su mejilla en la amplia espalda del chico.

- Puedo sentir tu presencia así no te vea Candy… siempre pude hacerlo, desde que estábamos en el colegio y te aparecías en la segunda Colina de Pony – Mencionó volviéndose para mirarla a los ojos y darle un suave beso en la respingada nariz, otro en los labios y uno final en la barbilla.

Ella dejó libre un suspiro ante el gesto de Terry y en un movimiento espontaneo busco de nuevo los labios del chico con los suyos pidiéndole hacer el beso más íntimo, él no pudo resistirse a la tentación de tomarlos y perderse en la maravillosa dulzura y suavidad de esos labios que por tanto tiempo había anhelado, llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de Candy para atraerla a su cuerpo, mientras los brazos de ella le rodeaban el cuello, estremeciéndose ante el contacto fuerte y cálido de Terry, completamente extasiada por la suavidad con la cual él la trataba. Este tipo de muestras de afecto cada vez eran más frecuentes, después de compartir por dos semanas como amigos en la casa del chico en Los Ángeles, donde la presencia de Eleonor y el sentido de caballerosidad de Terry habían impedido que fuese más allá de lo permitido, al fin el joven le mostraba sin cohibiciones todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Después de subir al tren y entrar al compartimento que ocuparían durante el viaje lo primero que hicieron fue amarrarse en un abrazo, uno que buscaba romper con el recuerdo de aquel único y último que se dieran en las frías escaleras del Hospital St. Josep en Nueva York para despedirse. Se miraron a los ojos por minutos que ninguno de los dos logró contar y hablaron de algunas cosas, hasta que se quedaron dormidos, manteniéndose aun en sueños, abrazados; cuando llegaron a Los Ángeles Candy estaba maravillada con el lugar, era realmente hermoso y lleno de vida por todos lados, el océano lucia hermoso e imponente ante sus ojos, la casa de Terry quedaba cerca de la bahía por lo que todos los días en la mañana lo primero que hacia al despertar esta abrir las ventanas y disfrutar de la brisa marina, para su tranquilidad el chico no tocó el tema de ella y Albert los primeros días y también se sintió aliviada cuando supo que Eleonor se encontraba en ese lugar, no porque no desease un ambiente más íntimo entre Terry y ella… sino porque aún tenían muchas cosas que hablar y era mejor a esperar a hacerlo y no apresurar las cosas; se sentía muy nerviosa al pensar lo que sería estar junto a Terry solos en una casa en otra ciudad muy lejos de suya, pero el chico mostró ser un verdadero caballero y darle su espacio, incluso hubieron momentos en los cuales se llegó a sentir realmente frustrada cuando en varias ocasiones estuvieron a punto de besarse, pero no llegaron a hacerlo, porque él siempre lo evitó, como por ejemplo esa primera tarde en la playa después de una semana, cuando por estar jugando mientras se bañaban en el mar cayeron uno sobre el otro en la orilla quedando muy cerca, sus miradas se fundieron y ella esperaba que sus bocas también lo hicieran pero Terry solo acarició con su nariz la de ella dedicándole esa hermosa sonrisa de medio lado que odiaba y amaba a la vez, se colocó de pie y la ayudó a ella a hacerlo también o aquella otra vez mientras cabalgaban sobre su hermoso caballo por la bahía admirando el atardecer y ella se giró para mirarlo a los ojos, buscando recibir ese beso que tanto deseaba, pero solo obtuvo una suave caricia en la mejilla y un beso en la frente, que la dejo completamente desconcertada.

Era evidente que algo pasaba pero no sabía qué y él tampoco se molestaba en decírselo, cuando regresaron a Chicago para la defensa de su trabajo de grado, él la acompañó todo el tiempo, incluso estuvo presente en la defensa, aprovechando que varios de los jueces admiraban su trabajo actoral, les pidió estar presente y los hombres no se negaron, le dio un montón de consejos para controlar los nervios que le sirvieron muchísimo; cuando le dieron el resultado sacando la mayor de las puntuaciones, ella tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no saltar de emoción delante de sus tutores, espero a que estos salieran del salón y corrió hasta Terry quien la amarró en un abrazo, pero de nuevo evitó besarla en los labios, en ese momento estaba a punto de pedírselo ella o incluso besarlo, pero un llamado a la puerta se lo impidió. Era George que venía a comunicarle algo muy importante, ella pensó de inmediato que a Albert le había sucedido algo y se asustó, pero lo que el administrador de los Andley deseaba informarle era que los papeles del divorcio ya estaban listo, evidentemente tuvieron que recurrir a métodos poco usuales para conseguirlos en tan poco tiempo… pero el deseo de Albert era que ambos estuviesen libres lo antes posible para rehacer sus vidas con las personas que amaban, solo faltaba ella por firmar pues Albert ya lo había hecho al llegar a Londres donde lo esperaba una copia. La rubia mantuvo los papeles en sus manos unos minutos sintiendo que estos pesaban tanto como una tonelada de plomo, tomó la pluma que George le ofreció ante la mirada atenta de Terry y sin dudar estampo su firma… sería la última vez que firmaba como Candy White Andley, después de eso procedió a quitarse la argolla de matrimonio del dedo que por costumbre aun llevaba, pero que ya no tenía ningún valor… se la extendió, junto los papeles y la pluma a George con una hermosa sonrisa. El hombre mostró una ligera sonrisa desconcertándola pues muy pocas veces lo había visto así.

- Albert también me entregó la suya justo antes de salir de la casa, cualquiera pensaría que desean borra cualquier rastro del matrimonio que un día compartieron, pero yo no lo veo así… estas argollas representaron algo que solo fue una quimera… pero el lazo que verdaderamente los une a ustedes dos es la amistad y estoy seguro que ese se mantendrá intacto… espero verla pronto Candice, suerte… señor Grandchester – Mencionó haciendo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza. En cuanto el hombre salió ella dejó libre un suspiro junto a la tensión que se había instalado en sus hombros.

- Salgamos de aquí… tengo mucho que celebrar – Mencionó con alegría.

- Espera un momento… - Le pidió el chico tomándola por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo y mirarla a los ojos fijamente, ella se perdió en ese maravilloso azul y por alguna extraña razón se sintió tan nerviosa como en su época de colegio, Terry respiro profundamente – Me regalas un beso Candy – Susurró con la mirada brillante muy cerca de sus labios.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías pedido antes? – Alcanzó a preguntar en medio de ese embrujo que Terry había desplegado sobre ella.

- Porque eras una mujer casada – Contestó de manera natural dejando ver media sonrisa cuando ella comprendió porque había evitado cualquier situación más íntimas entre los dos. – Pero ya no lo eres… ahora eres libre… - Agregó en el mismo tono mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

- No… no soy libre… ahora soy tuya – Mencionó ella con una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba sus grandes y mágicos ojos verdes.

Terry sintió que su corazón daba una voltereta dentro de su pecho al escucharla decir eso, su mirada se iluminó y su pecho se hincho de felicidad, admiró por cerca de un minuto el rostro de Candy, tomando detalle de cada expresión en ella, de sus pecas, su ojos, sus largas y tupidas pestañas, de sus labios a la espera de los suyos… en ese momento su corazón se lanzó en una carrera desbocada como lo hiciese aquella tarde en Escocia frente al lago y bajando muy despacio comenzó a rozar los labios de Candy, un toque tan sutil que ella no pudo evitar suspirar y el aprovecho esto para pedirle que lo dejara entrar y saborear el oasis que por tanto tiempo busco, había estado vagando en un desierto, envuelto solo en espejismos sin ella. Candy tembló ante el primer contacto de sus lenguas, dejó libre un gemido y se pegó al cuerpo de Terry, sintiendo que sus piernas no podían soportarla, lo que bailaba dentro de su pecho era tan hermoso que sintió las lágrimas inundar su garganta y no le importó dejarlas libre, estaba feliz… completamente feliz.

- Te amo… te amo Candy – Susurró Terry fundiendo su mirada en la de ella y muy cerca de sus labios, dejándole ver que esas palabras salían directamente de su corazón.

- Te amo Terry, te amo, te amo con todo mí ser… - Respondió ella y retomaron el beso esta vez con mucha más efusividad, brindándose tiernas y apasionadas caricias.

Después de eso él la acompañó a buscar todo lo referente a su acto de grado y de allí salieron hasta El Hogar de Pony; en este fueron recibidos por las madres de la chica quienes al verla junto a él no pudieron evitar sentirse emocionadas, la rubia les contó lo sucedido y aunque intento ocultar lo que había hecho Albert, ella supieron que ella escondía algo mas así que tuvo que terminar por decirles todo, pero dejándoles claro que ella nunca podría juzgar ni culpar al rubio, pues en el corazón no se mandaba y Albert solo se entregó a un amor verdadero y maravilloso. Las mujeres en su gran sabiduría entendieron el proceder de los tres y apoyaron la decisión de Candy y Terry de casarse, pues a eso había ido el chico hasta allí, para pedir la mano de la rubia, ella se sorprendió pues no se esperaba algo así, apenas había firmado su divorcio, pero él le aclaró que no tenía prisa, solo quería asegurar que no se le fuese a escapar esta vez, la señorita Pony y la hermana María rieron de buena gana ante el comentario de él y les dieron su bendición, como era de esperarse apoyaron la idea de que la boda se realizara en California para evitar los comentarios malsanos de algunos allegados a la chica. Así fue como decidieron volver a la casa de Terry en Los Ángeles para organizar todo y seguir descansando, pues ahora venía lo peor, el divorcio ya era un hecho y no tardarían en ser noticia; su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando al llegar a la casa se encontraron con que Eleonor había regresado a Nueva York.

- Te ves hermosa… ¿Celebramos algo en especial esta noche? – Preguntó minutos después en tono casual, percatarse del delicado y elegante vestido blanco que Candy llevaba puesto.

- La verdad… no es nada tan relevante, pero no soy la única que luce elegante esta noche, tú también luces muy guapo – Contestó sonriendo.

- Es que yo si tengo algo muy especial que celebrar… - Mencionó mientras se acercaba a una pequeña mesa donde reposaba una botella de champagne en una hielera y dos copas de cristal, abrió esta con mucho cuidado y lleno las dos copas, luego las tomó y se encaminó hasta donde se encontraba ella con una hermosa sonrisa ofreciéndole una – Quiero que brindes conmigo Candy – Indico mirándola a los ojos.

- Perfecto… ¿Por qué brindamos? – Inquirió con una sonrisa.

- Bueno… existe varios motivos, el primero sería por tu graduación, porque me siento el hombre más orgullos del mundo al tener a una mujer extraordinaria a mi lado… - Respondió con la mirada brillante, ella se sonrojó ante el cumplido lo agradeció haciendo su sonrisa más amplia, él continuo – El segundo seria porque hoy se cumple un mes de estar juntos… - Dijo y se detuvo al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Candy - ¿Creías que me había olvidado? – Preguntó acercándose a ella para darle un suave beso en los labios – Y el tercero… lo decides tú… pero antes tengo que darte algo – Mencionó tomando la copa de ella y colocándola junto a la de él en la balaustra del balcón, para después llevar sus manos hasta el bolsillo de su saco, después buscó en el otro y mostró un gesto de desconcierto, llevó sus manos hasta los bolsillos del pantalón para verificar en estos y arrugó el ceño con evidente preocupación.

- ¿Qué buscas? – Lo interrogó ella sospechando lo que él deseaba entregarle, entre emocionada y nerviosa mientras lo miraba.

- Es que tenía algo para ti… estoy seguro que lo traía conmigo… - Contestó sin dejar de buscar.

- Déjame ayudarte – Dijo la chica llevando sus manos hasta la chaqueta de Terry, buscando en los bolsillos, después llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón, él solo levantó sus manos para dejarla a ella buscar y cuando estaba por abandonar su tarea él hablo de nuevo.

- Sabia que la curiosidad terminaría ganándote… siempre fuiste muy chismosa pecosa – Mencionó con una amplia sonrisa mientras le extendía una pequeña caja de cristal que había mantenido oculta todo este tiempo. La mirada de ella se iluminó de inmediato y una hermosa sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, no le reprochó el haberla llamado pecosa, ni mucho menos chismosa… ni siquiera él que la haya engañado con sus dotes de actor, Terry sentía su corazón latir lleno de felicidad ante la reacción de ella y abrió la pequeña caja para exponer ante los ojos de Candy un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, con incrustaciones de esmeraldas en la banda y un gran diamante que adornaba el centro del mismo, respiro profundamente y se aclaró la garganta pues sentía que la voz le había desaparecido - ¿Quieres ser mi esposa Candy? – Preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

- Debería decirte que no… por haberme engañado… pero… te amo demasiado como para rechazar mi más anhelado sueño, si Terry… claro que quiero ser tu esposa… quiero… quiero quedarme contigo siempre – Esbozó con la voz ronca por las lágrimas.

Él la tomó por la cintura y capturó su boca en un beso completo, lleno de amor y pasión, ella llevó sus manos a los hombros de Terry mientras se dejaba llevar por este amor maravilloso que él le ofrecía, un minuto después se separaron y él le colocó el anillo sin poder evitar que sus dedos temblaran, brindaron por sus felicidad y se unieron en un nuevo beso, que los llevó a un estado de felicidad plena, bailaron un par de piezas brindándose caricias y besos sutiles.

- ¿Qué se siente ser una mujer profesional Candy? Ya antes eras independiente… pero ahora le demostraste a todos que además puedes cambiar la visión de muchos con respecto a lo que es justo entre hombres y mujeres – Mencionó el chico en medio de una pieza, de verdad estaba muy orgulloso de su prometida, verla defender sus ideas y luchar por hacer realidad sus metas.

- Recuerdo que cuando presentaba mi examen final la escuela de enfermería tú hacían la audición para Romeo y Julieta… y recuerdo la emoción que nos embargó a ambos cuando logramos juntos esa meta, tú el papel principal y yo mi título… es una emoción parecida Terry… solo que mucho más grande, seguramente fue como lo que sentiste cuando obtuviste el papel de Edmundo Dantés… - Indicó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- En realidad yo sugerí que se montara la obra y ya sabía que sería Edmundo – Dijo con esa arrogancia que lo caracterizaba – Sin embargo… escuchar los aplausos del público… eso si fue verdaderamente emocionante, me sentía bien… que todo el esfuerzo invertido había valido la pena, que el camino que había tomado era el correcto… a pesar de todo lo que tuve que pasar, el teatro siempre me dio más de lo que esperaba, así como lo haces tú… por eso ambos son mi pasión – Esbozó mientras le acariciaba la espalda suavemente a ella y llevaba sus labios hasta la mejilla para trazar un camino hasta su oído – Tú eres mi más grande y soñada pasión Candy – Susurró haciendo más íntimo el abrazo.

- Y tú eres la mía… me haces sentir especial Terry, me llenas de amor, de ternura… esta noche quiero sentir algo más, quiero saber que se siente ser tu mujer… quiero que me ames sin limitarte Terry… deseo entregarme a ti completamente – Expresó mirándolo a los ojos mientras le acariciaba la nuca y rozaba sus labios con los de él.

La respuesta de Terry no se dio con palabras sino con gestos, la tomó entre sus brazos apoderándose de su boca en un arrebato de pasión, que provocó que sus cuerpos temblaran y un par de gemidos cargados de placer se escaparan de ambos, ella enredó sus manos en el cabello castaño entregándole su boca completamente a Terry, al tiempo que pegaba su cuerpo al del hombre que la estaba llevando a un vórtice de sensaciones y emociones, tan poderosas, que no había experimentado nunca y que la hacían temblar como una mariposa en medio de una tormenta. Terry la tomó en brazos sin dejar de besarla y se encaminó con ella hacia su habitación, el deseo que había despertado dentro de su ser Candy con esas palabras lo tenía a su merced, no pensaba en nada más que en ella, en ese maravilloso temblor que la recorría, en sus labios suaves y dulces, en los gemidos que de estos salían.

- Candy… no es necesario que me demuestres nada… yo te amo y estoy dispuesto a esperar… - Decía mirándola a los ojos pues no deseaba que ella se entregara a él sintiéndose presionada.

- No hago esto para demostrarte algo Terry… yo te amo y lo sabes… sabes que te adoro con mi vida y que no existe en este mundo una mujer más feliz que yo, puede que estés dispuesto a esperar a que los rumores cedan y podamos casarnos… pero yo no deseo hacerlo… ¡Por Dios nunca había hablado así! – Exclamó sonrojándose ferozmente y hundió su rostro en el pecho del chico, sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta – Es… es solo que he soñado tantas veces con tenerte así… desee estar yo en el lugar de Mercedes y poder disfrutar de tus besos y tus caricias… y lo que se supone que pasó detrás de ese telón cuando cayó… - Agregó en un susurro contra el pecho del chico y podía sentir el latido desbocada del corazón de este.

- Yo también soñé con hacerte mía tantas veces Candy… imaginaba que recorría tu cuerpo con mis labios, besando cada espacio de tu piel, llevando mis manos a cada rincón para llenarte de placer… quería sentirte temblar bajo mi cuerpo mientras me fundía en ti, mirarme en tus ojos cuando alcanzáramos el cielo… juntos, en un mismo latido amor mío… - Confesó con la voz ronca por el deseo y las lágrimas que se alojaban en su garganta.

- Hagamos esos sueños realidad Terry… yo quiero entregarte todo de mí – Dijo ella con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, que era muestra de la felicidad y la emoción que la embargaban.

- Y yo quiero darte mi vida Candy… y quedarme en la tuya para siempre mi amor… quiero quedarme para siempre a tu lado, tú eres mi calma, mi razón, mi sueños… solo le pido a Dios que nos permita vivir este sueño para el resto de nuestras vidas – Mencionó mirándola a los ojos.

- Yo solo quiero amarte… por siempre y para siempre… - Pronunció dejando correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas mientras sonreía con verdadera felicidad.

Terry comenzó a besarla muy despacio, solo roces de sus labios, sutiles como el toque de los primeros rayos de la mañana y al igual que estos comenzaban a colmarla de una maravillosa calidez, una emoción que llenaba su corazón y la elevaba, sus caricias eran tan delicadas que ella ni siquiera se percató en que momento él había deslizado los tirantes de su vestido hasta que sintió sus besos cálidos y húmedos sobre sus hombros, ella tembló cuando Terry deslizó su mano a lo largo de su espalda anclándose en la parte baja de su espalda para pegarla a su cuerpo y ella pudo sentir como el cuerpo de él comenzaba a despertar a esas caricias, enredó sus dedos en el sedoso cabello castaño que tanto le gustaba acariciar, besando el cuello de Terry con suavidad, sintiéndose flotar en los brazos del joven, mientras él bajaba un poco más para rozar con sus labios el nacimientos de los senos de ella haciéndola estremecer y con un movimientos sugerente comenzó a acariciar las caderas de Candy, haciendo que la tela resbalara sobre su cuerpo.

- Terry… amor… amor mío… - Expresó ella levantando la cara al cielo con los ojos cerrados, esto que él le brindaba era tan intenso y ni siquiera la había desnudado.

Él tomó las manos de ella llevándolas hasta su pecho para poder deslizar el vestido de ella de su cuerpo, pero no pudo resistirse a la tentación de perderse en los senos de ella cuando los vio descubiertos, eran maravillosos, mucho más de cómo los imagino, un pequeño lugar se podía apreciar en medio de estos y allí concentro su caricia, paseando su lengua por ese lugar una y otra vez mientras sus pulgares dibujando con suaves círculos las cumbres rosa de esas maravillosas colinas, al cabo de un minuto donde Candy sintió que iba a desfallecer, él deslizó sus manos por los costados de ella, sortearon la barrera de la seda y bajó hasta apoderarse de su derrier, la suave tela abandono el cuerpo de Candy quedando hecha un montón a sus pies y ella dejó libre un gemido que lo éxito aún más, se alejó de ella para admirarla y no encontró las palabras dentro de su mente para describirla… hasta que una flotó entre todas… extraordinaria… extraordinaria y suya, aunque pareciese un sueño ella era suya.

- Te amo… amo cada espacio de ti mi dulce pecosa… mi extraordinaria Candy… mía – Susurró contra sus labios y la mirada de él era tan intensa que ella tembló – Desvísteme Candy… eso hacías en mis sueños – Agregó con esa sonrisa retorcida que era tan sensual.

- ¿Eso nada más? – Preguntó de manera sugerente mientras le besaba el cuello y abría los botones de su camisa para continuar con el camino de besos por su pecho hasta llegar a su perfecto abdomen, subiendo con una hermosa sonrisa al ver que él contenía la respiración, le quitó la prenda y después llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón demorando intencionalmente en este. – Yo he soñado tantas cosas contigo mi adorado rebelde… con tocarte y besarte hasta que no quede espacio en ti que no sea mío… porque solo te quiero mío, mi amigo, mi cómplice… mi prometido – Mencionó con una hermosa sonrisa levantando la mirada para verlo mientras deslizaba el pantalón hasta llevarlo a sus pantorrillas y subir de igual manera – Mi amante… mi esposo… mi amo… y mi esclavo – Susurró deslizando sus dedos por la pretina de su ropa interior.

Terry sabía que ella estaba jugando con él, podía ver ese brillo de picardía en sus ojos que los hacia lucir tan hermosos, que lo estaba seduciendo hasta llevarlo a la locura, pero este juego era de dos y él también deseaba participar, así que en un movimiento rápido la tomó por la cintura para llevarla hasta la cama y con cuidado la deposito en esta, ella se irguió para ayudarlo a despojarse del resto de su ropa pero Terry no se lo permitió, ahora le toca a él jugar con ella. Con apenas roces de sus dedos comenzó a recorrer las piernas de ella, llegando hasta la sensible piel del interior de sus muslos subiendo muy despacio y levantó los ojos para ver que ella contenía la respiración, dejó ver una hermosa sonrisa y llevó sus labios hasta el ombligo de la rubia donde comenzó a dibujar círculos con su lengua, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse ante los gemidos que ella dejaba libre y el temblor que a momentos estremecía su vientre, se acomodó quedando de medio lado junto a ella y mientras su mano seguía brindándole suaves caricias sus labios recorrían la mejilla, el cuello, el hombro y los senos de Candy. Ella elevó las caderas en un movimiento espontaneo al sentir como él dibujaba círculos húmedos y excitantes en su vientre, pero Terry ignoró su invitación deslizando su mano por la cadera de ella, marcando un camino hacía su rodilla y de allí de nuevo a su cintura, una caricia que la quemaba pero no aliviaba su necesidad que era más grande a cada minuto que pasaba.

- Bésame… bésame Terry – Pidió ella sedienta de los besos de castaño, tomándolo por el hombro para acercarlo a su cuerpo y el roce de sus pechos desnudos provoco un fuerte temblor dentro de ella que también pudo percibir en él.

Terry tomó los labios de la rubia en un beso intenso y cargado de pasión, ella aprovechó la cercanía para apoderarse de la hombría de él con una caricia suave y al mismo tiempo posesiva, lo escucho gemir y eso la llenó de satisfacción por lo que intensifico el movimiento, él correspondió a esto adueñándose con sus dedos de la feminidad de Candy haciéndola dejar libre un jadeo y arquearse mientras lo apretaba con fuerza. Él no pudo seguir alargando la espera y en un movimiento rápido se despojó de la última prenda que le queda para después hacerlo con ella, a quien le dio varios besos en ese lugar tan especial que había ocupado su mente tantas noches frías y de soledad. La chica se retorció de placer en la cama, aferrándose a las sabanas, sintiendo que la necesidad era cada vez mayor y un volcán comenzaba a cobrar vida en su interior, Terry beso varios puntos sensibles en su cuerpo, pues como le había dicho quería besar cada rincón de este y cuando la fin se colocó sobre ella ya Candy no era dueña de sus pensamientos ni sus emociones, cerró las piernas entorno al chico aprisionándolo y pidiéndole con una mirada suplicante que la tomase pues no podía más con tanto placer; no tuvo que hacerlo dos veces para que Terry comenzara a hacer de su cuerpo el suyo, la tomó por las caderas creando la posición perfecta para acoplarse a ella y dar los primeros compases de esa danza mágica y misteriosa que expresaba cuanto amor había entre ellos dos sin palabras; solo caricias, solo gestos, gemidos, besos, miradas… cientos de "te amo" se escuchaban en la amplia habitación, acompañados por besos, risas, lágrimas y exclamaciones de felicidad, mientras sus cuerpos se fundía volviéndose uno solo y sus miradas también… dentro de sus pechos una emoción crecía a cada instante haciéndose cada vez más grande, imposible de contener y al final ese grito que se fundió como lo hacían ellos y un nuevo mundo fue creado por ellos, uno donde su amor era amo y rey.

**Jaipur – India**

Su mirada recorría cada rincón de este lugar, este que había sido testigo de los días más maravillosos de su vida, del amor, la pasión y la ternura que él le había entregado haciéndola sentir la mujer más hermosa y especial del mundo, dándole sentido a su vida gris y vacía, él la había hecho vivir, soñar… junto a él olvido sus penas, sus miedos, sus dudas… era valiente a su lado, era fuerte y atrevida, junto a él había descubierto lo que era amar, fue Albert quien le enseñó lo que era el amor, el verdadero amor… y ese amor aún permanecía con ella, ahora más que nunca – Se acercó al gran ventanal y su mirada se perdió en el extenso paisaje ante sus ojos, los cerró dejando libre un suspiro y la suave brisa de esa mañana acarició su rostro llevándose con ella las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

No podía creer lo que había ocurrido en su vida desde que Albert llegó a esta, él fue como un torbellino que puso su mundo de cabeza, que la llevó a vivir tantas emociones, incluso ahora después de tanto tiempo seguía aferrada a todo aquello que le dio pues si no lo hacía era casi seguro que terminase loca y si seguía como ahora también podía terminar perdiendo la razón, ya no sabía qué hacer para olvidarlo… él estaba lejos, con su esposa, siendo feliz junto a ella… y ya ella jamás podría tenerlo de nuevo, al menos no del todo. Después que Albert se fuese dejándola completamente desolada y sintiéndose como la más estúpida de todas las mujeres sobre la tierra, ella decidió hablar con Rabat y pedirle que la llevase a casa de su tío, ya no tenía caso seguir con un matrimonio que no tenía salvación, además no soportaba ni siquiera la idea que otro hombre, aun siendo su esposo, borrase los besos y las caricias que Albert había dejado en su cuerpo, deseaba conservar al menos eso del único hombre que había amado en la vida y al cual sospechaba amaría siempre… ya nadie nunca más la vería como la veía Albert, nunca más nadie le entregaría tanta ternura, tanto amor ni tanta pasión todo en un mismo gesto, en un beso, una caricia… y ella lo había perdido todo por cobarde.

Lo peor de todo era que… si hubiese sabido lo que sabe ahora… si ella al menos hubiese tenido la ligera sospecha, pero no… ¡No! Ella siempre se culpó de todo y ahora estaba realmente desesperada, no sabía qué hacer, le había enviado un telegrama y él no había respondido… ¿Y acaso que esperabas Naysha? ¿Que él corriese a tu lado después de lo que hiciste? ¡En verdad eres ilusa! No puedes manejar a un hombre a tu antojo, no puedes decirle un día sí y al otro no, esperando que no se cansé y decida olvidarse de ti… además ¿Quién te asegura que en verdad eras importante para él? ¿Quién te asegura que ya antes no había hecho lo mismo con otras mujeres? – Se preguntaba. Pero de inmediato el brinco que dio su corazón lo negó – Él no es así Naysha… no lo es… Albert es especial, por eso lo amas… por eso también te odias, porque fue tu culpa que él se marchara para olvidarte – Se decía en pensamientos mientras el llanto se hacía más amargo y su cuerpo se convulsionaba por los sollozos, se llevó las manos al rostro para cubrirlo sintiéndose completamente perdida… sin él estaba perdida.

El auto donde se desplazaba parecía ir tan despacio como una tortuga, mientras él sentía que su corazón saldría disparado de su pecho de un momento a otro, llevaba más de un mes viajando y aunque estaba agotado no descansaría hasta estar cerca de ella, tenía que verla… no podía descansar, ni pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ese telegrama que George le había hecho llegar, cuyo remitente era el profesor Braham y había llegado hasta su oficina en Chicago, busco el papel ya desgastado y arrugado de tanto haber sido releído por el chico.

**Jaipur, 20 de octubre de 1923**

**Albert necesito tu ayuda, debo salir de Jaipur cuanto antes… no puedo decirte aquí los motivos, pero son realmente urgentes, no vengas, no es necesario, solo envía a alguien al museo con este telegrama y pídele que no hable con nadie antes de ver a Naysha.**

**Atte. Braham.**

El rubio había recibido antes correspondencia del profesor y este nunca se había mostrado tan impersonal, por el contrario, siempre comenzaba sus cartas o telegramas con una pequeña broma y con lo ahorrativo que era, no enviaría un telegrama sin utilizar las diez líneas por las cuales le cobraban, así que por más vueltas que le daba a todo esto siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, ese telegrama no lo había enviado el profesor sino Naysha, sobre todo al dejar claro que no deseaba que él volviese a Jaipur, sino que enviara a alguien… ¿Cuáles podían ser esos motivos que la obligaban a dejar Jaipur? ¿Sería acaso que Rabat se había dado cuenta de su relación? ¿O ella había decidido reconsiderar su posición y aceptarlo? ¿Tal vez solo quería salir de allí como tenía pensado una vez su esposo la regresase con su familia? – Estas y cientos de preguntas más rondaban la cabeza de Albert mientras se desplazaba en el auto que lo llevaba hasta Jaipur.

Sus ojos captaron a lo lejos el Jal Mahal que lucía tan hermoso como la última vez que estuvo en este, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez al divisar una figura en uno de los ventanales de la cúpula principal, pudo ver que era una mujer y que llevaba un delicado sari rojo que se movía al compás de la brisa así como lo hacía su sedoso cabello castaño – Los ojos de Albert se abrieron de golpe al ser consciente de quien era la persona en ese lugar.

- ¡Detenga el auto por favor! – Gritó abriendo la portezuela.

- ¡No, no! ¡Espere! ¡Señor, espere… no puede bajar así! – Exclamó el hombre mientras orillaba el auto a un lado de la carretera.

- Tengo que bajar aquí… tomé, lleve mi equipaje hasta el hotel, diga que va de parte de William Andley – Esbozó saliendo del auto mientras le daba varios billetes, mucho más de lo que costaba el viaje y se disponía a salir corriendo cuando regresó al auto, tomó su mochila y sacó algo de esta, pesaba mucho como para llevarla en esta oportunidad.

- Señor… pero no puedo dejarlo aquí… ¿Cómo llegara hasta Jaipur? – Preguntaba el conductor desconcertado por la actitud del rubio.

- No se preocupe por mí… ya encontraré la forma… tomé esto es para que se lo dé a Johan… el chico que trabaja en el hotel, dígale que… que necesito que un auto pase por mí… que pase… mañana… ¡Si, mañana! – Mencionó para marcharse pero el hombre lo detuvo de nuevo.

- ¿Piensa dormir en el Jal Mahal? – Inquirió pensando que el chico estaba loco.

- Pienso vivir en el Jal Mahal… lo compraré... lo comparé para regalárselo a la reina de mi vida – Dijo con una gran sonrisa y después de eso salió corriendo dejando al conductor completamente desconcertado.

- ¡Estos extranjeros locos! ¿Ahora qué hago yo con todo esto? – Se preguntó rascándose la cabeza. Dejó libre un suspiro y terminó por subir al auto sintiéndose frustrado por el calor y la confusión.

Albert corría con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo como la brisa golpeaba su rostro y los intensos rayos del sol bañaban su cuerpo, el sudor corría por sus sienes humedeciendo la raíz de sus cabellos, el polvo que arrojaba el camino de tierra había ensuciado sus jeans, pero él solo era consciente de la etérea figura de Naysha parada en lo alto de la torre, quería gritar pero no tenía aire y llenar sus pulmones significaría detenerse para tomar aire, así que no lo haría, esperaría. Al fin llegó al gran portal del palacio, subió los escalones que lo llevaban a la cúpula principal y cuando se encontró en esta la vio de espaldas, como si estuviese en medio de un sueño, ajena a todo, no se había percatado de su presencia allí, él intentó tomar aire doblándose ante el esfuerzo de la carrera.

- Naysha… Naysha… - La llamó con el poco oxigeno que tenía.

Ella se volvió muy despacio temerosa de lo que escuchaba, ya temía estar volviéndose loca, pues era tanto lo que deseaba verlo de nuevo que ya hasta estaba escuchando su voz; pero cuando sus ojos vieron que era él… realmente estaba allí las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar el sollozo que escapó de esta, no podía creerlo… muy despacio caminó hasta quedar a un par de pasos de él sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Albert… ¿Eres real? ¿Eres tú? – Preguntó pues realmente creía haber pedido la razón.

- Bueno… si… no creo haber… muerto en la carrera… - Habló de manera entre cortada, dejando ver media sonrisa ante el rostro sorprendido de ella.

- Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Inquirió aun asombrada.

- Tú me enviaste… un telegrama… decías que… que necesitabas salir de Jaipur ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó acercándose hasta ella.

- ¿El telegrama? Pero… lo envié hace solo veinte días… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió.

- Lo recibí estando en Londres… mi administrador en Chicago lo reenvió pues supuso que era importante, y no se equivocó… George nunca se equivoca… - Mencionó acercándose hasta ella para acariciar la mejilla de la chica y retirar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios escuchó mis ruegos! ¡Oh Albert! – Expresó entre sollozos lanzándose a los brazos del rubio y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de este.

- Naysha… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas así amor? – La interrogó tomando el rostro lloroso entre sus manos y el suyo reflejaban el dolor por verla así.

- Yo… yo… necesito que me ayudes a salir de Jaipur… no puedo quedarme aquí – Contestó sin dejar de llorar y su voz era un ruego.

- ¿Rabat se enteró de lo que paso entre nosotros? – Inquirió sintiendo un gran temor por ella.

- No… no, él… ya no estoy a su lado… en cuanto te fuiste me separé de él y regresé con la familia de mi tío, pero no puedo quedarme con ellos… Albert yo… - Ella se interrumpió, no sabía cómo decirle lo que había descubierto dos meses después de su partida.

- Naysha por favor habla… me estas asustando amor… ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Qué sucede? Háblame princesa… - Pidió el chico acercándola un poco más a él, abrazándola para reconfortarla.

En ese momento notó algo distinto en ella, su cuerpo no estaba igual… desvió su mirada hacia el vientre de Naysha y este se notaba normal, pero sabía que no era así, con manos temblorosas pegó la tela al vientre de la chica y pudo ver que lucía distinto, ella llevó sus manos hasta este para cubrir las de Albert que levantó la mirada con una clara pregunta en sus ojos.

- Estoy embarazada… tengo tres meses y medio… - Decía pero él no la dejo continuar.

Se apoderó de los labios de Naysha en un beso intenso y profundo que lo golpeó con la fuerza de un rayo, ella no tenía que decir nada más, él sabía que ese bebé era suyo, que no era Naysha la que no podía dar hijos, sino Rabat… como una vez le sugirió y ella le dijo que era imposible, que debía ser ella pues su madre fue quien tuvo problemas para concebirla; cuan equivocada estaba su princesa, cuan equivocada. Abandonó la boca de la chica y comenzó a reír lleno de felicidad… había escuchado a su corazón y este lo había traído hasta ella y ahora… hasta su hijo, ella esperaba un hijo suyo; tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y dejo caer una lluvia de besos sobre los labios de ellas, suaves, tiernos, cálidos.

- Yo vine por ti… vine por ti Naysha… no podía vivir lejos de ti, no podía respirar, no podía pensar… me estaba muriendo sin ti, no era nada mi vida… no era nada – Susurró entre lágrimas fundiendo su mirada en ella mientras posaba las manos en el vientre de la chica – Es nuestro… es nuestro – Esbozó sintiendo que su pecho estallaría de felicidad.

Ella asintió en silencio llorando de alegría igual que él, su mirada y su sonrisa brillante iluminaron el mundo de Albert, podía jurar que no había en el mundo un hombre más feliz que él, estaba enamorado de una mujer extraordinaria que lo haría padre y que era libre, al igual que lo era él ahora… libres para amarse sin prejuicios, sin secretos, sin miedos, ni dudas… para entregarse por completo y para siempre.

- Albert yo… perdóname… perdóname por lo que te dije… yo te amo, te amo y tenía mucho miedo, temía que este amor me cambiara la vida, lo desea pero al mismo tiempo temía que algo así ocurriera, no sé cómo explicarlo… tú eres tan perfecto que no quería perderte, pero tampoco podía retenerte… te amo tanto – Expresó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Mi vida… mi princesa yo también te amo… te amo por todo lo que eres, por quien eres… mi princesa, mi diosa… - Mencionaba cuando se acordó de lo que llevaba en su bolsillo, sacó una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo rojo escarlata, tomó la mano de la chica y extrajo el hermoso anillo de rubíes y diamantes – Mi esposa… quiero que seas mi esposa Naysha… cásate conmigo – Le pidió con la voz ronca y el corazón latiendo a prisa.

Ella dejó correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas, asintió en silencio y lo abrazó con fuerza aferrándose a él, no podía creer que hasta hace minutos se sentía completamente perdida y ahora lo tenía a él, que además le estuviese pidiéndole matrimonio… si esto era un sueño no quería despertar jamás. Los besos los llevaron a ese torbellino de deseo que los envolvía cada vez que estaban juntos, más de tres meses separados habían acumulado las ansias y el deseo en los dos, tanto así que esta vez no se preocuparon por lo incomodo del mármol, él se deleitó besando el vientre de su mujer, ese donde crecía una nueva vida, una que había sido fruto de este maravilloso amor que compartían, sus lágrimas también lo bañaron, lágrimas de felicidad que salían desde lo más profundo de su ser... no solo había recuperado a Naysha, también seria padre... la vida sin duda alguna le estaba dando mucho más de lo que espero - ¡Dios gracias, por ella, por su amor, por mi hijo – Pensó sintiendo que este amor era demasiado grande para guardarlo dentro de su pecho, así que lo dejó libre en el cuerpo de su mujer, al tiempo que ella también se lo daba a él y al fin entregarse como no lo hicieron antes, sintiéndose completamente libres y siendo el uno del otro; con la certeza de que ya nada lograría separarlos y vivirían felices hasta el final de sus días… y más allá.

**FIN.**


End file.
